His Servant: Smaragdos
by exaigon
Summary: Deciding to humor his long time acquaintance, Harry ends up in the Phantomhive manor as a servant. Rewrite of Emerald Servant.
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Yana Toboso respectively.

* * *

 _Hajime_

"My, my. So this is the demon the King is causing such a fuss about."

Glowing green eyes turned to stare into swirling crimson red. A chin was tilted in curiosity.

"Fuss? I had no idea I had caused such a stir in Hell," the other stated simply, his gloved fingers tapping softly against the stone well he was sitting upon.

A smirk formed, slitted eyes crinkling as his sharp fang poked out.

"Oh yes. Quite the stir down there. Anyone that brings you to the King will be rewarded handsomely you know."

Emerald eyes narrowed in absolute loathing for a moment before his expression settled into grimace. Brushing a black lock from his forehead, he exposed a queer lightning shaped scar.

"I see. So that's why I've been hunted." A gleam entered the smaller male's eyes. "But you… Why are you not attacking me then, hm?"

"Should I be?"

A chuckle erupted from his petal pink lips. "Well, you are different, aren't you? Haha! May we meet again!"

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here! You must be happy to have received a ticket out of Hell so quickly after last time. I'd almost think you delight in being exorcised with how often it occurs."

Wine colored eyes blinked in surprise and the taller male turned his head to regard the smaller form next to him.

"Oh? How interesting. This is the first time you've approached me. What are you doing in the coliseum?"

"Why, watching a death match of course. I was bored. What else would I be doing?"

"Creating a contract."

A thin eyebrow rose on the smaller man's pale face. Then he snorted derisively. "True. But contracts are annoying then I get bored. Again. Now where is the fun in that? But I guess men on death row would make for a lovely meal," the younger grumbled to himself.

"Hmmm. Oh look the tiger has won."

Emerald eyes practically shone in delight.

"Lovely," he exclaimed.

* * *

"How are you lacking this knowledge?"

"Don't patronize me," he glared, eyes flaring an acidic green in irritation.

"It is genuine curiosity."

"I might believe you if I didn't know you. Now drop the innocent act. Tell me about hellspawn."

Wine colored eyes closed in resignation as the interrogation continued.

* * *

"Hm. It's you again. What name are you going by this time, then?"

"Michaelis. One of the better I have worn."

The small male blinked lazily at the other from his spot on the soft grassy hill. The sun was at just the perfect spot that warmth and light fell over the two of them without being blinding or overly disgusting. His pink lips quirked up just slightly and he closed his eyes to bask more.

"Not going to ask for my Name?"

"Eh. I'll figure it out one day. Besides there are only so many presidents around." The taller ravenette bared his teeth in malicious amusement. "Stop that. I can feel the shift in your energy. I'm not giving up, just going about it a different way."

His eyes rolled in their sockets at the mulishness and sloth of the younger shining through once again.

* * *

"Seriously do you have a tracker on me or something?"

The ravenette raised an amused perfectly shaped brow. "Of course not."

"Sure," he scoffed running a hand through his messy locks. His claws came down to itch at the irritation along his cheek. He ran a black nail along it, collecting a few droplets of blood to lick away while his companion surveyed the damage.

"Quite the chaos you've created."

"They pissed me off. It's really getting annoying having to deal with 'em."

Crimson eyes turned to observe the younger as he addressed his looks and attended his wounds. After a few moments, finding everything satisfactory, the small demon turned on his heel and started walking away.

Curious, Michaelis asked, "Where are you off to?"

Green eyes locked with muddled red and it felt as the smaller male was searching for something in his black non existent soul. Finally the younger demon turned to fully face him.

"Not as if you won't magically find me later anyway." There was amusement mixed with irritation in his tone. "But you haven't even tried to capture me and I enjoy your presence sometimes so I guess I can tell you. I plan on going to India for a couple hundred years. Maybe I'll travel to England after that. I might see you around sometime, ne?"

Wine eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Been to Japan lately, have you? I do believe you will be seeing me again soon."

* * *

"Ah, I've found you."

The fringe of black hair shadowed the man's emerald eyes as he slowly looked up from his meal. The smaller demon adjusted the dead body in his arms when he saw who was standing in front of him. The ravenette watched as the afterglow of a truly delicious meal faded from his younger acquaintance's eyes.

"Michaelis? What are you doing here? I thought you'd been exorcised a few centuries ago."

The demon smiled his eyes crinkling closed.

"It is Sebastian now."

"I see. So you've formed another contract then," he stated.

"Yes. I would like your… assistance if you would be willing to give it, Hadrian."

The demon hissed at the sound of his name.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry? I swear you do that just to piss me off," Harry snapped. Then he blinked in surprise when the gravity of what Sebastian had asked finally hit him. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard.

"The great and mighty demon President asking for help! I do believe I've been a horrible influence on you," he crowed.

Sebastian's smile was becoming faker by the second and a twitch was building in his temple. "I will concede your point. So will you... assist or not?"

Harry laughed even harder at his associate's darkening mood but he responded quickly because he didn't exactly enjoy being chased around by an unhappy murder of demonic crows.

"It depends on the aid you require. You know I hate long term contracts."

Sebastian sighed. Yes, he did know. Actually the emerald eyed demon hated to commit to anything really which could be rather annoying. Contracts were the only things he actually put effort into and even then he kept them as short as possible. He was never able to pry why out of him though.

Still it would be much easier if he wasn't the only servant at Phantomhive manor. And his young master was craving for company at the manor even though he wouldn't admit it. There was also the small problem of Sebastian cooking. He wasn't used to human food or cooking in general and so kept messing up the dishes for Ciel, and the little brat threw a tantrum about it every time. Sebastian had never figured out where Harry had learned to cook but the younger demon did know and he needed that knowledge at this moment. He looked back up at Harry who had just disposed of his latest meal in a cloud of green vapor and was staring at him.

"This contract will last maybe a year. I wanted to try a different way of getting souls as you know and I came to find that the longer the contract the tastier the soul. I strive to find longer contracts now."

Harry made a face leaning his elbows on his knees. Sebastian tsked. He hated bribing but the situation called for it.

"I will give you anything you ask for for the duration of the contract."

Harry looked terribly surprised. His eyes opened wide and his lips parted slightly.

"Anything? That's an awful large obligation Sebastian," Harry paused and cocked his head as he fluidly pulled himself from the partially cobbled ground. "Once we make this deal there is no going back. You know that right?"

There was a very long pause as Sebastian thought of the repercussions this deal could have. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty with his wording. How unlike him. He was getting a bit desperate, though. Ciel was… annoying. "Anything within reason. Nothing that will kill me or impede my current contract in any way."

"Ha! That's more like it. Because we're such old friends I'll let you think a bit more. Any other stipulations?"

Sebastian scrutinized the unassuming demon grinning at him. He had already carefully weighed his options beforehand. He was not the type of demon to request assistance. Ever. This latest contract was proving challenging against his skillset and while he could learn his patience and stretched so far especially considering he was dealing with a child. He'd not exactly expected it and the little thing had turned out to be a mite more clever than he'd assumed, stretching for time in a way most adults couldn't achieve. It was amusing something he'd never seen so he went along with it and was now stuck.

So to mitigate any damages he might possibly cause in the future -on accident of course- he needed to collaborate. If there was ever a being he would trust with this job it would be Hadrian. He was the only demon that wouldn't actively go out of his way to backstab him. He was a very straightforward in his cruelty and enjoyment more often than not.

But wasn't that why Sebastian continued to visit him even though he had no obligation too? Hadrian was like a breath of fresh air in the cloying scents of Hell. Some would think him easily exploitable but that was definitely not so. He had witnessed quite the tragic bloodbath the last time a hellspawn tried it. Sebastian was certain he wouldn't regret this.

He nodded in acceptance.

"Very well. In rebuttal I have my own conditions before I will help you with this contract. Be warned. I am doing this for you and not your contractee. I will not tolerate them ordering me around. If your master gets on my nerves I will rectify the situation. I am not a collared demon Sebastian. Also 'help' is quite vague. I will do no more than an actual servant of a noble manor is obligated to do. Do you understand?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **AN:** Chapter 1 done! Mostly the same but with extra content and tweaked wording. I really want to thank you for taking the time to read this story and I apologize for all the long waits you folks will have in the future .

For those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of Emerald Servant... for those of you who do, thanks for coming back!


	2. The Help

_Hajime_

"Deal."

"Hadrian I'm going to get more servants for the Phantomhive manor," Sebastian said as he strolled into the kitchen where the green eyed male was cleaning up dinner. It had been six months since the younger demon had arrived, making that a whole year since he had made the contract, give or take a few days.

Sebastian had to admit having Hadrian around the manor made things a lot easier and slightly more interesting with a companion he could talk to. Sebastian himself wasn't able to pull off demonic acts for anything without a direct order but Ciel couldn't stop the smaller demon from doing it. Of course it didn't happen very often as he'd requested for the other to be discreet but Ciel had still found out and chucked a vase across the room. Hadrian, of course, only angered the child more by using his supernatural speed to stop the precious antique from shattering against the wall.

And then there was that strange first meeting between the two which still weighed heavily on his mind. He abhorred having a lack of knowledge.

Sebastian still couldn't figure out why Ciel hadn't protested more to Hadrian's stay or why the boy had actually stopped his oncoming tantrum at the sight of the demon's hand. Neither one of them would say a thing about it.

* * *

 _Sebastian led Hadrian inside the entry hall and quietly closed the doors behind them. He was quite surprised when he found Ciel standing at the top of the stairs in his pajamas. The boy's shoulder were shaking and his face was flushed an ugly red. Glancing over at Harry, Sebastian saw that instead of the blank features he was used to the small demon was, quite obviously, trying to hold in laughter._

 _"Where were you, you stupid demon!? I've been looking everywhere," Ciel shouted._

 _Immediately Hadrian stepped out of the shadows into the dimly lit foyer. The amusement was gone replaced with simmering anger that the child would be unlikely to detect as unused to subtlety as he was. Immediately Ciel straightened up and tried to adopt a blank mask._

 _"He was going out to get me you little brat." Ciel looked stunned before his hands started twitching as if he were going to throw something. "I made a deal with Sebastian here and no, it is not a contract that will impede your own. I agreed to help him serve in the Phantomhive Manor in exchange for…well I'm not going to tell you : I am a demon here only for Sebastian, not a spoilt little brat. I am not afraid to show when I am displeased in any way. My patience only stretches so far…"_

 _He'd thought humans couldn't turn purple. It was quite amusing to see. Right when the master of his contract was about to scream Harry held up a hand and to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel froze. There was no demonic energy so that meant that the child had actually stopped at the sight of Hadrian's raised hand. How curious._

 _Ciel followed the path of Hadrian's hand as it slowly descended to his midsection where it was then blocked from sight by a perfectly executed bow. Ciel's jaw clenched but he said nothing, only stood there for a moment. Then he turned to Sebastian and gave a look that plainly said they were going to talk about this later before the boy turned up the stairs and padded back to his room._

* * *

Harry finished putting the last pot away and gave Sebastian his full attention. "Stop calling me that name… And just why would you do that?"

"Well, they will be more protectors of the manor than they will be servants. Young master has ordered defenders for the manor. He doesn't want to leave Tanaka all alone when he takes both of us out."

Tanaka. He had been the Phantomhive Manor's old head butler and had given the head butler's crest Sebastian for him to wear. The old man had taken quite a liking to Harry and the small demon still couldn't figure out why. What was there to like? He was antisocial, sarcastic, and had a mean streak a mile wide when he wanted. The only person he was slightly different around was Sebastian and that was because he'd known him so long. But still the old man insisted the two (well they did now, it had taken the old man around three months to _convince_ him to attend the first session) have at least thirty minutes a day where they would sit down, have tea, sometimes talk, and just relax.

Well Harry did like that the old man was persistent. And he might sort of like him just a little. No! No he did not! Bad thoughts Harry…

Harry turned his attention back onto Sebastian and asked how long he was going to be gone.

"A month at most. I do have to look all over the world to find people suitable to work for the young master after all."

Harry sighed. "Ciel does know that I'll be the one attending him while you're gone, right?"

"Yes and he has agreed to it," Sebastian replied with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip.

" _Bloody fantastic_ ," Harry mumbled under his breath knowing that he would be heard anyway. "When will you be leaving then?"

"I have already put the young master to bed, so I will be leaving right now."

"I just have one request before you go," Sebastian turned back, curious. "Stop by Japan and bring me back all the different types of candy you can find," Harry said, his sweets addiction making itself known.

Sebastian sighed. "If you weren't a demon I'd say you would die due to sugar consumption."

Harry watched as he left and then huffed when he knew the older demon wouldn't be able to hear him. Ciel had always been trying to get Harry alone after he had shown him the brand on his hand. Sebastian had explained a few things about Ciel before they had reached the manor, so Harry figured that would shut him up. The kid was way too curious for his own good… Now he was going to have to deal with that pestering annoyance until the demonic butler returned. Ah, the wonderful situations he got himself into when he didn't actually _think_ …

The next day Harry went to go wake up the little lord and get him dressed. It was really stupid that the kid couldn't even dress himself but whatever floats your boat, right? The session went quickly and Harry left the boy to make his own way down to the already prepared breakfast. He had decided that he was going to avoid the little lord as much as possible by actually cleaning the mansion by hand with no shortcuts. It wasn't that he had anything against deep cleaning, in fact doing it every once in a while was calming, it just took forever which definitely worked in his favor today.

Hours later, Harry had successfully avoided the child most of the day but he knew it wasn't going to last for much longer. Sebastian was the boy's tutor and it was Sunday, so that meant that tomorrow Harry was going to have to keep up Ciel's education. The bell for Ciel's study rang and he sighed before making his way through the manor.

When he entered the study Ciel immediately sent a barrage of questions his way. Harry, not wanting to commit murder, used a tendril of magic to seal his voice.

"Look little lord, I've already warned you multiple times that I'm not a collared demon and you're really getting on my nerves right now. But I can understand your curiosity and it was my own fault for showing you. So let's make a deal." Harry's fake smile turned predatory. "For every lesson you complete perfectly while Sebastian is away, I will answer two of your questions but you must speak of it to no one. Understand?"

The still magically silenced child nodded. Then Harry returned the gesture and slowly sauntered toward the boy who pushed himself back into the chair that was much too large for him. Harry let one of his black nails elongate into a talon as he grasped the boy's palm.

Ciel tried to yank it away but the demon's grip was too strong so he braced himself for anything, heart pounding loudly in his chest. A small slice on his thumb was his reward. Harry laughed mockingly at the terror the other was displaying.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Little Lord? We're just exchanging a drop of blood to seal the deal," Harry explained jeeringly.

He nicked his thumb with his fang and then pressed it against the small cut. There was a flash of light signifying the sealing of the deal and Harry released his grip and silencing spell. He bowed mockingly and bid farewell to the still shivering shell shocked Earl of Phantomhive.

Harry figured Sebastian wouldn't be too happy that he had made a deal with his contract but it wasn't going to affect the older demon's meal so he didn't particularly care. He had all this extra work now so it could be considered a small form of payback. Now Harry needed to prepare lesson plans for the rest of the week and keep the manor clean while getting breakfast, supper, and dinner ready. He knew he couldn't ask Tanaka to help yet because the old man was still recovering. He'd probably be out of commission for years to come.

The next day Harry woke Ciel, sent him to breakfast, and then gave him his work for the day. The green eyed demon took amusement from the sheer effort the other was putting into his studies. The child was truly a very curious little creature. It took two hours for Ciel to complete the workload and Harry checked his answers. There was one mistake and he gleefully marked it and set it back on the boy's desk. Violin lessons were next followed by an entire routine that would have sent his head spinning if he'd been human. Still the boy was entirely focused, his tongue poking out slightly with his effort. Commendable and slightly entertaining.

Harry kept everything running smoothly in the Phantomhive manor for the next two weeks.

They dragged on monotonously before there was one study session where Ciel did perfectly in his performance. Harry tried over and over to find a mistake but he couldn't. The Little Lord had a perfectly smug expression that was ticking him off but there was nothing he could do, so he told the boy to ask his questions.

"How did you get that brand mark on your hand? And tell the whole story not just that they burned it onto your skin or something."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Well Sebastian did say the child was smart and had quite the strategic mind. But a deal was a deal so Harry answered with the truth.

"When I was only eighteen years old there was a group of men that found out I was," he paused his jaw clenching. He shouldn't care about this anymore but, "half demon. They used a magical brand and burned it into my hand to force me into servitude. I suffered for close to three centuries before I broke free and slaughtered every last wizard, witch, and magical child that I could find."

Ciel looked shocked for a moment before he reigned in his emotions and tried to put on a blank mask. It looked like he was having trouble figuring out what to ask next. He cleared his throat before shakily asking, "You said you were half demon? Elaborate on that."

"My mother was _special_ and she found a way to have a child without consuming the father's soul. So the only half human, half demon in history was born."

Ciel looked as if he were going to ask something else but Harry waggled his finger and said, "Ah Ah. Only two questions remember? Now time for your violin lessons. Pay attention this is a new note sequence Sebastian wanted you to learn."

And so two more days passed but Ciel wasn't able to ask any more questions because Sebastian came home with two new servants. Harry gratefully left everything back in the hands of red eyed demon. He had been here far too long and he needed a break. He was also ravenous having gone a while without food and dealing with a curious child was grueling.

In his vacation time Harry wandered around France eating his Japanese candy. He loved sweets considering he was never able to have any as a child but unfortunately they just didn't satisfy him all the way. He had to have souls now; it was the negative side effect of coming back to his mother's original dimension. Sure Harry could go centuries without souls just like any other demon but he didn't like too. He never liked to starve himself. It brought back too many bad memories.

So Harry let himself go. He enjoyed every moment of his freedom and he feasted upon every soul he could make a contract with in his limited time. A few exorcists tried to hunt him and he made a game of chasing them like mice before he killed them. Other than holy water, nothing they used could harm him and there had yet to be a verse found in the bible that could send him back to Hell, thankfully.

It came to an end much too fast. Two weeks had passed and he had told Sebastian that he would be coming back. With how much fun he'd been having he almost wanted to stay out an extra day or two but he had obligations. Oh woe that he actually liked Sebastian from time to time. So Harry set off for the Phantomhive manor in England.

He reached the building around midnight and silently let himself in through the back door. As he went to pass through the kitchens as a shortcut, a very large gun pressed itself into his lower back. It was quite the impressive display from a human almost catching him off guard.

Turning too quickly for the human eye to see, he knocked the gun from the man's hands and pinned him against the wall. His hair was dirty blonde, cut short, he had muddied blue eyes, and he was wearing a cook's outfit with a toothpick between his teeth. Harry glanced at the gun and found, instead, a flamethrower. Impressive. Just what kind of guardians had Sebastian cobbled together?

He looked back at the older human and growled, "I mean no harm. I was just on my way to the servants' quarters to go to sleep. Just because I've been gone for a few weeks does not give you the right to attack another servant of the Phantomhive manor."

The man stopped struggling and stared for a minute, seemingly taking in Harry's shaggy black hair, glowing green eyes, and the Phantomhive crest on the side of his jacket pocket.

"You must be Hadrian then!"

Harry's grip tightened for a moment as he gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name. But then he released the new… cook, by the looks of him, letting him drop to the floor, and spat out, "It's Harry! I hate it when people call me Hadrian."

Grumbling about Sebastian and his stupid annoying tendencies, Harry turned and set off towards the servants' quarters again to actually sleep for the first time since he left the manor.

It was the next day that he was introduced to the other servants. He met Mey-Rin, the new maid; and Baldroy, the new cook. Harry sent a curt nod to Baldroy to acknowledge last night before he introduced himself as the servant that 'just did anything that needed doing'. They got quite the kick out of that.

After another week of working with the new servants he found they were completely useless around the household. As Sebastian was usually busy with Ciel and cleaning up what the other servants messed up, it was left to Harry to teach them how to work around the manor. Mey-Rin would have been just fine if it wasn't for those glasses but she refused to take them off because they came from the young master. Harry just grumbled about Ciel making his servants incompetent and just gave her a list of chores that a maid usually took care of.

Baldroy, on the other hand, was a lost cause. It was so ingrained in his psyche that you had to be able to cook food fast to eat that he always messed up meals by trying to cook it with his flamethrower; sometimes even explosives. Harry tried to show him that with some food, slow was the best way to go but he just couldn't get through to the man. So Harry or Sebastian usually made meals after Baldroy had blown up the kitchen.

Harry grew accustomed to cleaning up messes that the new servants made. Actually he was positive that he cleaned up more now that they were around than he did before they had come.

Around eight months later Ciel and Sebastian came back from a mission with a third servant in tow. Keeping in mind how inadequate the other two were he had very low expectations for the new kid but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. As he'd stayed home to try and beat some skills into the other two he was also put in charge of their newest gardener.

Finnian, who liked to be called Finny, had no idea about what to do when gardening. He only wanted to be outside because he had been trapped and experimented on. Harry could sympathize; his time in the ministry's control had been hellish at best. The Unspeakables had been happy to have a new toy to study… So Harry spent the most time with Finny. The boy was childish but it was more of the 'happy about making new discoveries' type than the 'temper tantrum' type like Ciel could be. So Harry had no problem with Finny, he had even gone out and bought a new straw gardener's hat for the boy so he could cover the experiment number on his neck.

Though, he did warn the boy that he was, under no circumstance, to touch Harry's special garden. Wouldn't want him to get eaten by plants after all or, worst case scenario, end up killing all his extremely rare and precious children that he was able to bring along with him on his journeys. Not that Finny knew any of that or could even find the garden easily seeing as Harry had cloaked it and no matter his super strength the boy was still human.

But this was his life. It wasn't a bad life, truly. He was happier now than he had been in… a very long time. That was what worried him.

* * *

 **AN:** Ah Chapter 2 complete. It took me a few reedits to get it here and I'm still not happy with it. I hope ya'll enjoy it at least.

A big giant thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you'll leave another message again ;)


	3. Into the Future

_Hajime_

It wasn't a bad life, truly. He was happier now than he had been in… a very long time. That was what worried him.

Another year had passed and Harry found himself thawing. It was dangerous and completely not good for his mental health but he couldn't make himself leave. For one there was the deal with Sebastian still in effect and then he just... got complacent. It was like the occupants of the manor each had a tiny flame. On their own they would do nothing but together and with a decent amount of time they were starting to melt the ice he'd used to safeguard his very fragile heart. He wasn't quite sure what to do about that.

For some reason Ciel seemed to take comfort in Harry despite his cruelty and sarcasm. The demon just couldn't understand why a child that was so jaded could take comfort in a being that would have no qualms murdering him for amusement. The boy hadn't shown any inclination to seek comfort from Sebastian which would have made more sense considering the demon was under contract to not betray, but protect, Ciel. No, instead, he turns to the feral demon unloading all of his problems and taking the sarcastic return feedback with a grain of salt.

Maybe Ciel always came to Harry when he was having troubles with nightmares or being the head of a family at such a young age because he wanted to keep his unbendable image up for Sebastian, though the older demon already knew everything that was happening. Harry who would keep the child's counsel and could refuse any orders he didn't want to follow. Sebastian, he knew, would mock Ciel in that infuriating way of his if the little lord ever went to him.

Harry didn't know why but the child was special. The demon could feel it in his gut and he always followed his gut, so he _mostly_ stayed his harsh comments and sarcasm and instead drew upon his old boxed away human emotions and offered comfort. Harry hated commitment and anything resembling connections or bonds but he had stayed here longer than he had ever stayed anywhere in this dimension so maybe he could put up with staying even longer. Though, most times Harry still thought Ciel was an annoying little brat and his orders were even more so.

Like having him stand out here even when they all knew what was going happen.

Harry was by Tanaka behind Ciel's chair trying and somewhat succeeding at stifling his laughter. Sebastian was straightening his gloves as the martial artist across from him took a funny pose. It was probably an attack stance but some of the postures that humans had come up with were funny. The man lunged and Sebastian barely moved from his spot to dispatch his 'opponent'. Harry was now bent over clutching his stomach, his face turning red from trying to hold in his mirth. Ciel would try to reprimand him later if he laughed and Harry just didn't feel like dealing with that.

"Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school! When the Fierce Tiger and Dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist…You fiend! Who the hell are you!?"

Sebastian turned his head slightly regarding the human still on the floor while flexing his fingers. There was a slight sting which meant that move really was strong. At least for a human made attack.

"I am the Butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this," Sebastian stated condescendingly.

Harry couldn't help it. Peals of laughter escaped his lips as his shaking became too much and he dropped to the ground. He would just avoid Ciel later. This entire situation happened often and for some reason it was still hilarious, maybe because if how outlandish it was.

There was a set routine. Sebastian would defeat whichever outlandish martial artist Ciel managed to procure from nowhere. The Phantomhive butler would tell Ciel what his lessons were for the week before he rounded on the servants. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy would get chewed out for not doing their jobs so they would quickly rush back to work. It was the same every time!

Harry decided that repetition would only be amusing for a set number of times before he'd get bored so it was better to interrupt the pattern now. After the servants had scurried back inside the manor Harry, who was now upright, looked at Ciel.

"If you are so desperate to see Sebastian on his knees, you should just order him to fight me with mortal limitations."

* * *

Ciel turned a scowl to the impudent and uncollared demon that had lived in his manor for close to three years. The young looking demon had a point. He would like to see who would come out on top of a battle between his two resident demonic beings. He contemplated asking him to fight Sebastian right now when he caught sight of the demon's gloved right hand.

He remembered the night in which he had first seen the brand mark. A caduceus similar to his own but surrounded by spiky lettering that shaped a triangle instead of a circle. The scarred flesh had been raised and ugly and most certainly not something he'd been expecting to see on a demon's palm. It had shut him up very quickly while rousing his curiosity. When he had finally finally gotten to ask about it he had discovered information that was crucial to understanding the new resident of his manor. Well, as much as one could understand a demon.

Hadrian the Demon had been trapped just as Ciel had been. Forced to serve a master with no contract to protect him. If Ciel had had that power over a demon there were so many ways he could take advantage of it. The boy shuddered to think the kinds of things corrupt and greedy beings, like the cultists, would do. Oh, and he was also half human which was another crucial puzzle piece that he'd had to ruminate over. Seeing the brand had startled him but hearing the brief explanation behind it had changed how he viewed the feral demon. Ciel couldn't, at first, figure out what exactly had changed but he knew something had. Something essential.

It was only after a year or so had passed that he finally realized. He had started seeing the much older being as a someone that shared his trauma, his burdens. Someone that understood his pain and could listen without calling him weak because _Harry had gone through the same thing_. He would never live it down if Sebastian had found out about his terrible heart wrenching nightmares that almost verged on debilitating. He was the strong and reliable Ciel Phantomhive, Head of Phantomhive household and the Queen's Watchdog. So he hesitantly went to Harry expecting Sebastian to crow about his weakness to him the next day but nothing happened and so Ciel went to Harry again and again and- He had grown attached. He had someone he could lean on just like before the kidnapping. It was painful and relieving all at once.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was Sebastian. He was the pawn to exact his revenge. The only truly reliable piece he could play in his never ending game. He needed the demon just as much as he wanted to kill him.

He scrunched his eyes to pull himself back to the present. Right. Harry had mentioned fighting Sebastian. Unfortunately, Chlaus was coming so there was no time for the battle.

"Sometime I would like to see that battle but I had a call from Chlaus in Italy. Sebastian I need to talk to you about it. Come."

* * *

"Very well, sir."

Harry sighed. He came so close to getting to fight. It was interesting around the manor what with all the accidents the servants caused but he still hungered for carnage and souls. Mischief certainly helped control the urge. He didn't know how Sebastian could starve himself so. The worst thing was that, for whatever reason, every time he went on one of his little vacations all the interesting cases happened and Harry hated being bored just as much as he hated missing entertainment. So he was saving vacation time for later in hopes of actually seeing some of the action.

The small demon followed after Sebastian and Ciel plotting ways to get his little battle out of Sebastian. Truth be told he was interested in how strong the older demon was when he was hungry because the man hadn't eaten a good soul in a few hundred years. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon apparently so he decided he could wait. He was _great_ at waiting.

Harry was waiting out in the hallway of Ciel's study while the two discussed what was going to happen when Chlaus got there. He wasn't really thinking of anything of importance because the study door opening made him forget whatever had been idly running through his mind. Sebastian turned toward Harry who hiding in the shadows and handed him a neatly written list.

"Please fetch the herbs from the garden and while you're there make sure that all the other servants are doing their job."

Harry nodded and melted into the shadows before stepping out into the garden in the shade of a large tree. He set to work pulling the herbs out by hand, not minding the twenty minutes it took to do so. While he hated the Dursleys, they did give him a passion for cooking and gardening. And the herbs tasted better handpicked then gathered with magic or demonic energy anyway.

The demon walked into the manor, waving to Finny as he passed him, and headed towards the kitchen. There was a shattering noise that made him wince in dismay. Mey-Rin had dropped porcelain again. Unfortunately, when one of them created a mess all of them created a mess.

Harry hesitantly turned back to look at the gardens and nearly cried. His precious Lilies had been turned into a mass of shriveled brown vines again along with the rest of the garden. Living things were much harder to restore than inanimate objects.

He closed his eyes and counted. One. Two. Three. BOOOM! Yep there went Baldroy… Everything was in ruins now…

It was just another one of the daily and entertaining occurrences at Phantomhive manor. But this time there was a guest coming and that made Harry groan. If a guest was coming then Sebastian was going to have Harry do all the grunt work due to his own restrictions. Ah man...

After carefully setting the herbs in the charred kitchen, which he fixed with a snap of his fingers, he went to find the three incompetent retainers, which were huddled together in the foyer and crying. They most likely feared Sebastian's wrath. Well, he would too if he were a human that messed up the work a demon had to do every day. Maybe he should snap at them again to see their reactions? Last time it hadn't been nearly as satisfying, their mostly theatrical fear leaving a slight bitter tang in the back of his throat.

Sebastian, who had just appeared walking down the large staircase, looked as if he were about to bite someone's head off. At least the crow could still take amusement from their cowering.

Harry glanced around. What could be done with what they had? The yard had to be completely scrapped which would just leave them with dirt and rock. Okay it could probably be turned into a rock garden like they had in Japan; a lot of the herbs he'd picked could be used in Japanese cuisine or made good substitutes anyways. Well the tea set could just be cleaned up and replaced (magically fixed later). Now to suggest it.

"You know, Sebastian, Japan has a wonderful selection of sweets this time of year. You really should get me some," Harry stated casually watching the reactions of the servants.

Baldroy gave him a weird look but Mey-Rin and Finny looked at him as if he were the most angelic presence they had ever been in. How ironic an angelic demon… Harry turned his attention back to Sebastian as he was having an epiphany over Tanaka's tea cup and Harry's statement. The butler gently took the Japanese style tea cup from the old man's hands and stated, "We shall make do with this."

Sebastian turned to Harry with a frightening gleam in his eye and said that he was going to be helping. Harry sighed. An hour later he knew he was right about that bad feeling. The laundry list of stuff he had to do was so bloody long that if he wasn't a demon it would have been absolutely impossible to get even half of the stuff done. Harry ended up cleaning the entire manor, buying and grabbing everything they needed from London (and bloody Japan to make it more authentic), set up the rock garden with Finny, help Mey-Rin set up the table by the garden, and cook the meal that was to be served. Wasn't being a demon _wonderful_?

* * *

"Welcome Mister Chlaus!"

Harry listened half-heartedly as the guest was greeted at the door. He always did hate the stifling formality he was forced to have whenever a guest was over. The only reason the half demon didn't just disappear when people came over was because Sebastian would chew him out later about being respectful and acting like a proper servant. Sebastian was also the only reason he put up with it because he got to voice his complaints to the older demon afterwards. Even the small attachment he had formed to Ciel didn't make him want to suffer through so many formalities. But he did so stoically and grudgingly.

He silently followed Sebastian out to the main gardens which he and Finny had painstakingly transformed into a garden the Emperor would be jealous of. There was a niggling in the back of Harry's mind that was bugging him. His gut was also churning and it was leaving him slightly irritated. Something was going to happen soon, all of his instincts were pointing towards that. The annoying thing was he couldn't figure out what it was going to be; good or bad.

After the Italian had left Harry decided he was going to have a two day vacation. Something was going to happen and if he stayed around the manor he was going to go stir crazy trying to figure it out. It would be pretty terrible if he ended up missing it but he needed _out_ _._ His vacation was going to be short so he could hopefully be back in time for the action for once.

Harry devoured over ten souls (a new record for such a short period of time) while getting more and more irritated. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to use any of his magic but with how bad his gut was churning... While Ciel knew that he had magic, (after much cajoling on the child's part and he still wasn't sure why he'd actually said anything) Harry also knew the boy would keep his secrets just as he did for him. Sebastian… did not know and he felt very uneasy letting the older demon know why the King of Hell wanted him. He was a freak of nature no matter how you looked at it, magic didn't exist in this dimension, he was a half-demon, and Lucifer wanted him as a trophy for his collection.

Something in his chest twisted painfully at the thought of Sebastian abandoning him just like all the others in his life had done when they found out what he was (How cruelly ironic that it was the human part that might scare someone off instead of the other way around). He didn't like actually disappointing Sebastian no matter how much he needled at the other. Goddamn his human heart and bloody feelings. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of them and then that blasted crow had to slither his way into his life and then go and ask for help. What kind of demon asks for help on a contract anyway?

It took a carriage almost running him over to pull him from his spiralling thoughts.

Harry glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sky was starting to lighten. If he jogged at a decent pace back to the manor he would be there by mid afternoon. The ravenette focused on meditating during his jog, losing himself in the rhythm. He needed to strengthen his occlumency shields gradually just in case things went to hell in a handbasket. Worst case scenario was a hunter showing up and he really really hoped it wasn't that. He didn't need that right now.

Upon entering the manor doors just before twelve, Harry gaped. Then his stare turned into utter horror at all the pink and girly decorations. This could only mean one person and Harry was not going to have a run in with her again. Last time he did, he almost killed her and both Ciel and Sebastian had been most displeased.

Harry quickly hopped up onto the chandelier in the entrance hall and just in time to watch a small girl in a poofy pink dress come running from one of the lounge rooms. Her curled blonde tresses bobbed as she swung her head side to side looking for whoever had come in. When there was no one to be found, a pout formed on her creamy face and her green eyes grew slightly watery.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone come in. The servants said that Ciel should still be in London so it must have been that really cute boy with the green eyes from before. I never see him anymore," she mumbled to herself.

Harry shuddered knowing she was talking about him. The chandelier creaked in protest at the extra weight and movement so Harry stilled. The young girl looked around a bit more before she dejectedly slipped back into the lounge room where it looked like all the other servants were being forced into frilly, supposedly, cute clothes. Harry made a noise of disgust right when the door finished closing. He absolutely despised girly colors and frills. The only one that was slightly okay was a nice dark purple.

He liked dark colors with some silver or gold trimming thrown in here or there. He had always secretly like Slytherin colors much more than Gryffindor. Red, the color of blood was beautiful, but the yellow in the Gryffindor colors was much too loud and boisterous for him though he would have never admitted that while he was at Hogwarts. Of course he still hadn't admitted it out loud but still…

It was two hours of _definitely not_ hiding (he wasn't to going to risk running into the girl while in an agitated state)before Ciel and Sebastian arrived home. He watched as Sebastian was forced into a pink bonnet and Ciel was hugged over and over by the little evil blonde monstrosity. Harry was, by that time, convulsing in silent mirth which gave away his position to Sebastian.

"Hadrian come down from there and help me set up this ball. Lady Elizabeth is already gone," Sebastian said with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

The small demon shuddered. He was going to get a taste of Sebastian's sadistic side. It wasn't pain that he used, that Harry could easily put up with; oh no he liked to force Harry to do long arduous tasks without any help. Gardening and cooking were okay and so was cleaning every once in a while when he was in the mood but Harry despised deep cleaning without a little extra help. So he decided to play it off as if he was never hiding in the first place as he hopped down to the floor.

"Sebastian you're lucky that I would get in trouble for killing that girl and that I'm such a nice person. She is just so horrible with her obsessions and it disgusts me. And what did I tell you about my first name!"

Sebastian raised a brow. It was hard to remember that this boy ate souls just like him. Hadrian acted so convincingly human sometimes. The only indication that he was a demon was knowing that he had known the smaller male for hundreds of years, his casual talk about murder and eating souls, and the little vacations that he took off to actually go eat those souls.

"Then I will give you some jobs outside of the manor to accomplish. How does that sound Hadrian?"

Harry grit his teeth at the way Sebastian mockingly said his first name but replied that it was fine. "But I need swedish hot cocoa and I am requesting that you get it for me."

"I know I said anything you want, but do you really need more sugar," Sebastian questioned.

"Is that even a viable question? Of course I need it!"

* * *

 **AN:** Chapter 3 complete! Not that it was hard... this one didn't change overly much. Anyways poor Harry is still forming attachments how unfortunate for him~.

I hope ya'll like it! Drop a review to let me know what you think.


	4. Of Dancing and Rings

Heyo! Chapter 4 is finally here! Now I just want to clarify that Ciel had his Incident when he was 9 not 10. So it's been 3 years since then, not two.

* * *

 _Hajime_

"Is that even a viable question? Of course I need it!"

Harry was relaxing under the shade of an old willow tree located by the pond that was on the very edge of the estate's grounds. He was quite enjoying just basking in the shade of the tree, ruminating on little pranks he could play around the manor if he got too bored. Unfortunately, his little relaxation time was ruined when the Phantomhive butler came striding over. When Harry did not react to the silently waiting demon, Sebastian calmly kicked him in the head.

"Ow! What in the nine hells did you do that for!?" Harry grasped his aching cranium to try to stop the pain.

"You weren't answering me, Hadrian."

"You didn't say anything! And my name is Harry," he protested.

"Yes well the young master needs a dance partner and he complains that I am too tall." Sebastian gave an annoyed glance to the heavens before turning his attention back on Harry. There was a sinister gleam in those red orbs that Harry really didn't like. So he rose to his feet defensively and started slowly backing away. The butler's gloved hand shot out to grasp Harry's well-worn gardening shirt.

"You, _Hadrian_ , are going to go into the manor, change, and then teach the young master to dance," Sebastian commanded.

Harry tried to pry the other demon off but his grip was unrelenting. So with a resigned sigh he agreed.

"Is this even a job that a servant would do? Wouldn't that be a tutor," he grumbled mutinously. Once Harry was already far enough away from the older demon that he deemed it safe, the green eyed demon turned back and impishly yelled, "You owe me treacle tarts later for this!" The he turned tail and ran as fast as he could, as a mortal, into the giant manor.

Harry pulled on the black tailored suit that Ciel had commissioned for him -that he never actually wore- and brushed his hair out of his eyes but it just fell right back in place. Annoyed, Harry tried to figure out a way to get his, admittedly, too long hair out of his face. Maybe it was enough to put back into a ponytail?

So Harry experimentally conjured a black ribbon that matched his hair color almost exactly and pulled his unruly strands back into a high ponytail. Once the ribbon was in a tight knot that he knew wouldn't come undone, he observed himself in the mirror. With his hair pulled back he looked almost… ridiculous. The lower portion of his hair still sat on his neck while the rest was pulled back into a high tail. If Harry were to be honest, though, he sort of liked it. He would have to use it more often, especially when he was working around the manor so he could keep his stupid -precious reminder of his father- hair out of his face.

Harry was satisfied with his cleanly appearance and so he set out to where he could sense Ciel through the tracking spells he had put on the boy's ring. Reaching the private study, he took a minute to look over the clearly agitated boy and the smirking Sebastian. He briefly wondered what he missed before he pushed the thought away and focused on the task at hand. Training Ciel to dance.

"Well, Sebastian wants me to be your instructor for lessons on the Waltz."

Harry hated to acknowledge the fact that he was small (especially next to Sebastian the damned giant) but taking Ciel as his dance partner he could clearly see the difference. The little lord was almost thirteen and he was only about five inches smaller than Harry's 5'5" (165 cm or 1.65m). Stupid Dursleys and their stupid malnutrition and abuse…

"Right. Now, I know I'm a bit taller but sometimes there are females who will be as well. So I'll be teaching you how to lead. So put your hands like this," Harry stated, tugging on Ciel's hand.

Harry pulled Ciel's right hand onto his waist and grabbed his left to straighten it out to the side.

"Now this is the position you will always use unless for some reason you are following." Harry looked at Ciel for a moment and quietly snickered at the thought of the small boy being a girl. Oh how different life would have been! Ciel glared at him more than likely getting a slight inkling about what he was thinking about.

"Once the music starts playing you begin with your left foot." Ciel stepped on him and Harry got aching toes for his efforts.

He tried to keep going though, and said, "Next is the natural turn." That went a lot more gracefully but Harry was almost pulled over when Ciel tripped on his own shoe.

"Slide your foot forward." Then Harry got a wonderful kick to the shin. Lovely.

Sebastian, who was silently smirking off to the side, finally stepped forward. Master and servant stared at each other before the demon butler decided to speak up.

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, young master."

"Shut up!"

"Listen, young master." Sebastian strode over and replaced a sour looking Harry. "It is said that 'social dancing begins and ends with the waltz'. You must dance formally and with elegance. In any case… you must first address your gloomy demeanor, sir. You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Alright now give us a joyful smile."

Sebastian tugged at Ciel's cheeks trying to make a smile form but nothing was forthcoming. Instead Ciel smacked his butler's hands away and shakily informed the occupants of the room that he had long since forgotten to smile joyfully. Harry supposed it was true. He hadn't seen the little lord smile truly happily the past two and a half years that he had known him. Sure there had smirks and some rueful and bitter smiles but nothing that constituted enjoyment of any sort.

"Well," Harry said breaking the awkward silence, "You still haven't learned the waltz. Back to the lessons!"

Harry quickly got the kid into his position and had Sebastian start the music. And so the lessons continued for an hour with Harry always correcting Ciel when he did something wrong.

"Move your hand a little higher, Little Lord. Wouldn't want the lady to think you were some kind of pervert would you?"

"Now now don't be so shy! Women love a bold man."

"Oh dear I think there is such a thing as too bold, Little Lord."

"Hm. I wonder if you'll just stand off to the side to have your cheeks pinched instead of dancing at the rate you're learning."

Comments like these were made throughout the whole lesson and at the end Ciel finally cracked.

"Don't make me throw you out of this manor!"

Harry's eyes darkened playfully. "Ah but I do believe that it would be me throwing you out of the manor, little lord. I have many doubts as to whether you could even lift me off the floor."

Sebastian just chuckled in the background. He had seen Hadrian poke and break the little Lord before and it was as amusing as ever. The Phantomhive butler didn't know when the two had grown such an interesting relationship but the first time he had caught them he had been so surprised that he couldn't say anything as spirited barbs were thrown back and forth. Well, dear Hadrian was quite good at needling when he wanted.

"Now that the lessons are over I think the little lord should be getting on the costume that the monst-that Lady Elizabeth gave to him."

Sebastian refocused on the scene in front of him and gave Harry permission to leave with a nod. The younger demon did so and Sebastian was left alone with his charge. Ciel frowned for a moment before he too left and Sebastian followed placidly.

Harry made his way out to the great hall slowly. He really didn't want to stay for the dance but Finny had caught him before he had reached Ciel's study and had asked him to attend. Now normally he was immune to the puppy dog stare but for whatever the reason, whenever Finny did it, he couldn't resist.

Well, he had said yes and Finny had managed to make him promise to stay so he was stuck at the stupid ball with everyone else. Thankfully, there were still some chores that needed to be finished so Harry could do those while he waited instead of having to put up with the cute-obsessed fiend.

It took thirty minutes to finish hooking up some broken pipes in the kitchen without magic. Now he was done and stuck with nothing to do except going to the stupid ball. Great. Harry made his way down the hall bumping into Ciel as he went. He joined Sebastian behind the little lord and solemnly marched to his eminent doom. Oh how he hoped that the girl was too preoccupied with Ciel to notice him.

Luck was on his side for once because she completely disregarded his presence instead, giggling over how cute Ciel looked in the outfit she bought. She stopped spinning her now dizzy fiancé and stared at his thumb with a small frown marring her otherwise doll-like features. Harry frowned too. Now what was the monster going to complain about?

"Ciel where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

Harry shifted into the shadows at the absolutely terrifying look on her face. Well it wasn't that terrifying for the small demon but he was backing up just in case she had a tantrum. And lo and behold, she did, right after Ciel stated his ring was just fine.

"I think not! I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!"

Harry could swear the girl had fangs the way her face contorted into a mask of pure (fake) evil. Then she had a complete mood change and started bawling right then and there. Bipolar much?

"You don't want to wear the one I bought, Ciel," she sobbed. "You're so meeeeaaaaaaan!"

Ciel looked exasperated. He held up his hand with the Blue Diamond ring on it and tried to explain. "That's not it. You see this ring-"

Elizabeth snatched the ring with a triumphant look on her face but Harry could only focus on Ciel. If the small demon was feeling anything it would have to be worry. Worry for the child that had managed to worm his way into his frozen heart. The little lord looked as if the whole world had just come crashing down around him. And for a moment the miserable blue eyes pulled at Harry's heart strings before Ciel's expression turned murderous. He hadn't looked like that since the last time he'd come to him after a night terror.

"See this ring is much too big for you. The one I got is just the right-"

"Give it back this instant…Elizabeth!"

"Why are you so angry? I… was just…" But Ciel gave her no leeway and his glare only deepened.

"What is it," the blonde child yelled. "I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry!? You're mean! I hate this ring!"

The shattering of the precious Phantomhive family ring was the only thing that could be heard in the ballroom. Harry winced as the spells he had tied to it severed their connection once the Blue Diamond exploded on hard floor. He was going to have to fix it and put protective spells on it now. Harry almost completely missed the raising of Ciel's hand; he was so absorbed in his dismay at having to use magic again near the Sebastian. He went to intervene before the little lord could hit his fiancé but thankfully the butler got there first. Sebastian gently pushed Ciel's new walking stick into his master's raised hand and stepped away now that the crisis was averted.

As Ciel stared at the broken ring Sebastian turned to the brat of a lady and explained why Ciel had such a reaction. "Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed in apology and Harry was disgusted. "It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my master's discourtesy."

The blonde haired girl looked regretful and her eyes welled up with tears.

"It was… such a precious ring… and I… Oh, Ciel. I'm-"

But Ciel only walked to the open window that was letting in cool night breeze and chucked the damaged ring out outside. Harry groaned in dismay. Not only was he going to have to fix it and put tracking and protection spells on it, he was going to have to find it outside at night. He loved hard work. Truly. He did…

"Ciel! How could you?" Elizabeth yelled in horror staring out of the window trying to see where the ring had landed.

"I don't care. It's… just an old ring. I Ciel Phantomhive am head of the Phantomhive family."

Harry stopped sneaking toward the exit and looked at Ciel with surprise. Well he had certainly matured… But Harry knew he would need the ring. It was just another instinctive feeling. So he slipped completely into the shadows and stepped outside of the mansion.

He briefly looked around and saw that the window the ring had been so carelessly tossed out of was the only window that led really deep into the forest that was on the estate. Well now if that wasn't his old bad luck kicking in… But Harry wasn't going to give up so he pushed up his sleeves, his clothes melting into his normal gardener outfit he used outdoors, and walked into the shadows of the forest. Normally he would use his demonic senses to find the ring but for some reason, many precious jewels in the human realms resisted demonic influences and Blue Hope Diamonds specifically were almost completely immune. That was why precious jewels were such a commodity in Hell as well.

Harry could try to use his magic but Blue Diamonds were the only jewels in this realm that were completely magic resistant when you didn't cast it a certain way. Which made his entire day just that much better. The only magic the ring actually accepted was when it came directly from the core and when there was skin to stone contact, which basically meant wandless magic while he was touching it. You know, now that he was really thinking about it he wished he could murder the blonde child.

* * *

Sebastian was pulled aside in the hallway on his way to put the master to bed by a disheveled looking Hadrian. There were twigs and leaves in his hair and his working clothes looked completely rumpled and filthy. They would definitely need a wash later… But there was a look of smug satisfaction upon the man's face. He held up his clenched fist and slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal the Phantomhive ring.

Sebastian stared down in surprise before he looked back up at Harry with gratitude. The butler knew how troublesome Blue Diamonds were and to find out that his little demon had gone and found it. Not only found it but put it back together. That was a hard accomplishment to achieve. He was proud of him. He blinked. Hm, he'd never really been proud of anyone other than himself before. Shaking the unusual thought from his head, Sebastian carefully took the ring and turned back to his earlier task.

When he knew Hadrian wouldn't see, he let a small frown appear. There was a strange energy on the ring that wasn't at all demonic. So if Hadrian hadn't used any demonic energy to glue the ring back together, what had he done?

* * *

Harry hummed as he killed another mouse before tossing it out into garden where a couple of strays pounced on it like they had been doing for the last hour. The small demon didn't really mind the infestation but they kept chewing through wires and knocking out the electricity. He'd had to fix over twenty wires in the last two days and now he was having Baldroy do it. The soldier had, surprisingly, studied to be an electrician before he was drafted into the war in America.

So Harry had made a deal with the servants. Whoever killed the most mice while Baldroy was fixing cables would be treated to one of Harry's special dinners and one of Sebastian's delicious desserts. Baldroy could still compete if he wanted but Harry knew he was going to win and he was going to share just a little of his dessert with the annoying chef only because he had helped with the cables.

The half demon had easily gotten Ciel to agree because the little lord had wanted the mice gone but Sebastian turned out to be a little harder. He would only agree if Harry sustained from sweets for a month after the dessert was eaten even when he won. Harry wanted to yell 'deal off!' but he had made an agreement with the other three residents of the manor and he kept his promises. So he steeled himself and agreed, making another deal. He really had to stop doing that… Minor deals tended to pile up.

Harry stopped in the hallway when he felt a mental tug. Sebastian was calling him? And in such a way too… He slipped off the garden gloves he had worn to keep the blood and stench off his hands and banished them to his room while heading to the guest room where Ciel and his guests where located at the moment. He gave a nod to Finny and Mey-Rin as he passed them and Baldroy, who was fixing a cable in the roof, in the hallway.

He knocked politely on the door and waited for Sebastian to open it. It opened slightly and Harry slipped in, barely touching the door before he closed it. The occupants of the room glanced up to see what had disturbed them and, seeing it was only a servant, went back to what they were doing. Ciel gave a nod of acknowledgement before he also turned back to the conversation.

"What reason did you feel the need to mentally contact me when you know I don't like it," Harry asked agitatedly in a low voice. Oops. He was still really disquieted about that gut feeling that just wasn't going away. He didn't mean to snap like that.

Sebastian gave a brief frown before replying, "The young master wants me to attend to other things but he requested that you stay in here while I go fix the mice problem."

Harry frowned as well. Why would the little lord want one of his servants in a room full of his business associates? He stayed though as Sebastian quietly slipped out without anyone noticing. Harry really didn't care about the conversation going on. Their doublespeak was so easy and basic it was almost insulting his demonic sensibilities. He only stood at attention when one of the older guests approached the door. Randall something or other…

Harry held the door open politely, his head bowed, and the man gave him a brief nod before leaving. Harry remained as the rest of the guests rose as well and started filing out slowly. Ugh he hated bowing to anyone…

Ciel gave Harry a wave that indicated he should close the door so he did. His patience was rewarded when Ciel announced his suspicions of the man named Azzuro Vanel.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it, Little Lord," Harry asked trying to smooth his features with a placid mask.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen today and I want you stay close to me. I want you to play like a normal human being for now. I know you don't like it," he said seeing Harry's indignant face, "but it will help with getting rid of the mice infestation."

Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to act like a human to deal with backstabbing contacts but Ciel didn't often ask for him to do stuff and the way the boy was looking at him. Damn those little flames. Then a thought occurred to him…

"Why not have Sebastian do this?"

"He does not suit the role that I think you will have to play."

Well that just made his agreeing seem like a worse idea than before. Harry hated playing the damsel in distress. He could rescue himself thank you very much. It would be so much easier to deal with Vanel by murdering him too. There was no need to flush him out first. Damn Ciel and his little schemes.

Ciel had ordered Sebastian to prepare all the preparations for the party that would be hosted tonight. The smaller demon had to snicker when the butler chewed out the servants again and then caught some fleeing mice when the other three were clearly unsuccessful at doing so. Sebastian gave him a look but Harry just shrugged with a smirk on his lips and turned to follow after the little lord to his office.

There was the stinging smell of chloroform as the he neared the study and as Harry pushed open the slightly ajar door he was treated to the sight of Ciel passing out in a truly ugly thug's arms. Harry clenched his teeth as the irritation spiked again but he held still and allowed the metal bat to connect to his head with a meaty thwack.

The man smiled as he watched the servant go down with a blow to the back of his head. He glanced down at the hostage they were supposed to be taking for the Ferro family. Ciel Phantomhive. Then he glanced back down at the unconscious servant and then at his partner who just shrugged at him. He thought a moment before he gestured to take the small black haired boy with them. If anything he would be a good sell on the slave market and they had an extra hostage for the ransom.

* * *

 **AN:** And, yes, there is a reason Ciel asks Harry to come along.

Drop a review? They definitely help with motivation :)


	5. Better Days

_Hajime_

Harry clenched his teeth as the irritation spiked again but he held still and allowed the metal bat to connect to his head with a meaty thwack.

The green eyed demon wanted to groan in annoyance, instead letting out a soft pained filled grunt instead. Or at least that's what he hoped it sounded like. Apparently it did, because he got knocked on the head with the stupid bat by Azzuro Vanel _again_. That was the third time that he had been hit in the head with that bat and he was seriously tempted to just get up, snap the ropes binding him, and kill the annoying mafia man. That guy was seriously getting on his nerves. Hadn't he ever heard of brain damage? What use was a retarded slave?

Harry knew he'd complained about missing the entertainment but he quite thought he'd be on the other side of it. This was just ridiculous!

His rants about Ciel's ransom and how the little lord wasn't so great and his demands to hand over the drugs weren't helping the scarred man get any higher in Harry's likeable book. In fact he had just gotten onto Harry's rip apart and eat the flesh for dinner book and that didn't bode well for him.

As for Ciel, he was so going to get the pest back for making him do this. The little brat knew how much he hated acted like a human and playing the unconscious 'extra hostage' was only raising his ire from simmering to boiling.

When Harry was finally about to slip over the edge he was given relief from the constant agitating bragging. Vanel's phone had rung. He talked for a moment, his tone dropping in irritation, before he gave the order to kill since negotiations weren't working out. As soon as the call ended Vanel took slow measured steps towards the fuming half-demon.

"You know, this servant has such a pretty face."

Harry refrained from leaning forward and tearing the man's face off with his teeth as the bastard crouched over him.

"He'd make such a pretty little puttana wouldn't he," the man stated as he grabbed Harry's chin and forced his face upwards. The half demon was just about to bite the rough fingers -screw acting- caressing his face when he was interrupted by the phone again. His head was roughly dropped and Harry let out a small moan when he tipped over and his skull impacted the floor. Mother of Hell, his poor head. He forced himself to focus on the conversation happening instead of his murderous thoughts.

"What's wrong with you? Are you guys too high!?"

-Go Faster!-

Okay now he was slightly curious.

-No! It's coming! Hey! What is that! D-Don't-

"Cut it out you bastards," the Italian roared.

-It's no use! It's here…! GYAAAAAAHHHH!-

Harry chuckled alerting the room to awakened state. Luckily, it was mostly ignored as everyone was so focused on what was happening with the phone.

"…H…hey? Hey!"

Ahh, tortured screaming worked wonders for his mood apparently. Even if he wasn't causing it himself.

Then the little lord started chuckling and Harry took this chance to sit up quietly. He didn't really see exactly what Ciel wanted him here for but he could enjoy the front row seats now. He settled against the wall with a tiny grin. Everyone else was completely oblivious to his actions as Ciel's laughter only got louder.

"It would seem that your game of 'fetch' was a failure," the twelve year old said with a smirk.

This only seemed to piss off the man even more and he kicked the little lord in the face yelling at him to shut up. Harry winced in sympathy.

' _Let it never be said that I'm not sympathetic for other people's injuries_ ,' Harry thought as he watched Ciel's head smack into the wall.

"Hey give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts!"

"Oh dear, seems the almighty mafia boss is afraid," Harry jeered mockingly.

Vanel turned with anger carved into the lines on his face. A gun was pulled out in a flash and pointed at Harry's small form.

-Hello?-

Harry immediately recognized Sebastian's voice and couldn't stop an insane smile from spreading across his face. Sharp teeth glinted in the room's bright lighting and the cloyingly sweet scent of fear clouding the room only increased.

-Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our Master be there?-

There was an underlying tone in Sebastian's voice that made Harry frown. His friend hadn't been that angry in a while. Perhaps they were late for something? Or maybe he was hangry. He might have to slip his older acquaintance a soul somehow. Screw his aesthetic about not forming other contracts while working on his current one.

-Hello? Is something wrong, sir?-

The tone of voice was more mocking this time than angry and it made Harry want to laugh hysterically. Now all he had to do was… wait for it...

"Woof."

It was such a simple onomatopoeia that it made Harry guffaw.

-Understood, sir. I shall be there to collect you straight away. Please be patient for just a little longer.-

The phone clicked off and there was an oppressing silence now that Harry's audible mirth had run its course. Ciel spat out some blood and that seemed to shake Vanel from his frightened stupor. He immediately began handing out orders and guns while Harry watched on in silent amusement. Really this was the type of man that Harry ate on his vacations and he couldn't wait to take a bite out of his soul.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry's fantastic demonic hearing picked the delicious sound of pain-filled screams. Oh, how he wished he could be out there right now with his old friend.

Harry focused on the silence in the room. Silence? Wait! What had happened to those wonderful screams? The show couldn't be over already!

As Harry silently mourned the loss of violence, Ciel watched his 'servant' in amusement. Harry's facial expressions really could be quite entertaining when the demon was thinking to himself. Ciel pondered how much longer it would take Sebastian to get here. It had been around ten minutes since the phone call.

The door opening attracted everyone's attention and Harry waited impatiently for Sebastian to enter so he could finally end this whole thing. He listened irritably as the Ferro family man complimented Sebastian then threatened Ciel so Sebastian would hand over the money. The moment the butler reached into his jacket to pull out the ransom drugs, guns were fired and the Phantomhive servant was riddled with bullets.

Harry scoffed. That wouldn't kill a demon (He could have dodged it anyways, geez. What a dramatic crow). It would definitely hurt but it wasn't fatal in the least. Then Harry groaned as a stray thought popped into his mind. Sebastian was so going to chew him out later for not handling things from the inside even if it was Ciel's fault because he wanted Harry to act weak. Even if the older demon did listen to his explanation his contractee was put at unnecessary risk. There was also the fact that the wine eyed demon was a little bit vindictive and sadistic.

"Haha! Sorry Romeo but this game is mine," Vanel declared victoriously.

A sigh from Harry was the only answering response but the drug dealer simply ignored him for now.

"I bruised you up a bit but I should still be able to sell you in one piece," he whispered to Ciel.

Harry felt the rage slice through his amusement, dousing it in ice. The man could sell Harry for all he cared (like it would do him much good) but he was not about to let this disgusting speck of dirt bring up the memories of those terrible times. Ciel sent him a glance, though, and the half demon paused in the process of snapping his bonds. If Ciel thought he could handle it then he would let him. He was probably going to have a traumatized child in his arms later though. He'd have to wait a little bit for his revenge, how unfortunate.

Vanel had successfully taken off Ciel's eye patch with the barrel of his gun and then he started talking again. In that moment, Harry swore that if he ever heard a voice that sounded like Azzuro Vanel's that person would be murdered on the spot. Vanel now had a special place in his frozen heart.

"Now, now. Don't be frightened. I will drug you so you won't feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you away-"

"Hey," Ciel interrupted, his voice trembling the slight bit; whether from fear or rage he couldn't tell. "I can't imagine the floor is comfortable for slumber. Just how long are you going to feign sleep?"

Harry turned slightly and watched as Sebastian slowly rose from the ground like a vampire out of his coffin.

' _Oh my god that's hot!_ '

Harry was so intently focused on Sebastian's movements as he 'gifted' the bullets back to their owners that he didn't even know he had that thought until a few seconds later. Then when it finally processed that, yes, he had thought that, Harry did something he hadn't done in a couple of centuries. He full body blushed. It was a blush that seared him from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes so he quickly hid his face against the cool wall and allowed his unkempt locks to fall into his face. The small ravenette completely ignored everyone in the room as he tried to calm his furiously beating heart (yes, demons did have hearts contrary to popular belief, it came with the mortal form they took. Not that it worked the same as a humans normally, it was just there for aesthetics and accuracy so why wouldn't his stop racing!) and come to terms with the fact that he had just thought Sebastian Michaelis was hot. Not that he wasn't it was just the way he'd thought it... He just had to remind himself that he was a _friend_. What was wrong with him? It wasn't love. Couldn't be. He wasn't capable of it anymore.

It had to be something else. He could be fond of someone right? Right he was fond of Ciel no matter how annoying the pest got. It was definitely the same thing. So why was he reacting like this? He wasn't some blushing virgin school girl!

"Hadrian."

Harry turned his head and blinked owlishly at the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Ah, have I finally caught your attention, Hadrian?"

"It's Harry," the smaller demon corrected mechanically.

"Yes, of course, Hadrian." Harry's eye twitched in annoyance but Sebastian kept going. "I'm going to leave the cleanup of this mansion to you. Oh, and you will want to be rid of the belts, they might hinder your progress a little."

Ciel smirked and Harry noticed that his bonds were gone and everyone in the room was dead. How much had he actually missed?

When Sebastian had left with his master Harry finally understood what Sebastian had meant when he said cleanup. It was a veritable buffet in here! It was a little known fact that demons could eat souls without a contract if it was under the right circumstances.

The person was already dead but the soul had yet to be collected by reapers.

The person was dying and about to be collected.

These rules also included the stipulation that a demon couldn't have caused the death/near death. They also had to be topside, obviously.

Harry, though, was a bit of a special case. He could stretch these rules (and a lot of others really) to the limit and sometimes break them completely because his magic protected him from the backlash of cosmic energy. Yeah, nature wasn't too fond of having its rules broken but Harry had never been one to follow rules anyway.

So tonight Harry would feast and then he would make sure the police found everyone's remains.

* * *

Harry chuckled as he looked at the front page. A few of the bodies had shown up in the picture but the more horribly mutilated ones were only a vague mention to keep from startling and terrifying the nobles. He was quite proud of his work, especially the macabre piece of artwork Azurro had become after he finished pinning his skin and organs all over the foyer.

"Hadrian is dinner ready?" Sebastian called from the hallway.

A vein popped up on the green eye demon's forehead and he yelled back, "I swear that the next time you call me that, your hair will be pink for a week!"

Harry was going to have to make some pink hair dye and somehow get it onto Sebastian because there was no way the man wouldn't be calling him by that accursed name. He tossed the newspaper onto the counter and pushed the dinner cart into the hallway so it could be taken to Ciel.

* * *

Harry woke with a jaw cracking yawn and he sat in bed bleary eyed. His brain eventually woke up as well and he slipped out of bed and padded to his closet. He was so thankful that he was in a separate room from Baldroy and Finny. Harry didn't want to offend them… okay so maybe he didn't care but he also didn't care to listen to Baldroy's snores even if he slept a paltry amount. He didn't know how Finny could sleep when it sounded like there was a constant motor next to you.

Harry's outside work clothes were pulled on and he once again pulled his hair back with the black ribbon. Looking in the mirror he checked to make sure nothing was missing before making his way to the gardens. As today was Sebastian's turn to fetch ingredients and cook breakfast and he was going to take full advantage of the freedom and fix up the regular garden before working on his own special one. It needed little maintenance but he did like to reassure his babies that he was okay every now and then so they didn't try to overtake the mansion.

"Harry," he heard Ciel call.

Curious about what the little lord could want the small demon turned around from tending the small patch of herbs to ask but he stopped when he saw the boy's face.

"You're up extra early. Still having nightmares about the last kidnapping, little lord?"

"…"

Harry sighed but got off of his knees and brushed the dirt off. He pulled off his gloves, stuck them in his back pocket, and then took a few steps closer to the twelve year old boy. And that was all Ciel was. A boy. Sometimes it was difficult to remember how young he was with how he put up a front better than people twice his age.

Harry had been hurt when he was almost an adult. Ciel… well they say children are resilient but this one was determined to push everyone away from his heart. Probably for all the right reasons unfortunately.

The ravenette opened his arms for a hug but didn't initiate the embrace. He had always given Ciel the choice to accept the comfort, though sometimes he didn't take it, and he would always offer. Harry knew all too well how it felt to have something forced on you if you didn't want it, even comfort. Choice was extremely important.

This time the little lord stepped into the embrace and curled his arms around Harry's waist, his hands fisting in the dirty shirt at the small of Harry's back.

Again, he was painfully reminded of his shortness when Ciel's forehead almost reached the bottom of his nose. Ignoring his train of thoughts, Harry softly rubbed the kid's back as Ciel's grip tightened. Harry was about to say something when his gut twisted painfully. A dangerous presence pinged at the edge of his senses and it was approaching the manor frighteningly quick. He stiffened as all of his earlier dread slamming into him like a freight train.

Ciel's fingers twisted in his shirt and Harry pursed his lips. He could not let the kid get caught in the cross-fire of whatever this was going to turn into. With gentle, but quick and deft, hands he pulled the boy away from himself frowning at the bewildered blue orbs that blinked up at him.

Unfortunately, there was no time to explain.

He shoved Ciel towards the manor just in time to be tackled full force by a much larger form. Using the momentum of the fall he forced himself into a roll kicking his feet into their gut and launching his opponent farther off the grounds. The demon landed with a soft thump some distance away, short silver hair and a snarling visage still visible. Not waiting for the dust to settle, Harry grabbed the stunned Phantomhive around the waist, hauling him off the ground, and jumped into the air heading around the manor to his warded garden.

"Little lord. I want you to do something for me," Harry whispered into Ciel's ear. With a slight nod from the dazed boy he whispered his instructions to not leave where he put him and to not open his eyes until Harry told him to. There was a slight pause where Harry had to drag his charge out of the way of an fire blast -his devil's snare recoiling harshly into the shade under his whomping willow but his fire sticks sucking up the heat like a dry rag- before Ciel agreed.

Leaving the kid in Harry's special garden, where his magical and almost sentient plants would keep the boy safer than anywhere else, was still a very hard thing to do with a very powerful demon on his tail. Fortunately the beast wasn't interested in the small child, instead aiming for Harry himself.

"Ciel, close your eyes now!"

Why? Why did the Sebastian have to be out getting groceries for breakfast and therefore far enough away from the fight that he wouldn't be able to sense it until things got heated? Or unless Ciel was physically harmed almost beyond repair which he was not going to allow.

He allowed his mortal form to melt into its more natural state as he used the speeding demon's own momentum against it, grabbing its outstretched arm, to swing back out of his garden and away from the manor. Horns curled out from his forehead, curving above his ears before they twisted back around and jutted out in front of his head in two very sharp points. A very long black and furry tail sprouted from his spine tipped with green acidic gas that flickered like fire and flowed liked liquid. The small drops that hit the ground ate through the dirt with a sizzle before they zipped back up to the main body only to fall again moments later. His canines sharpened, mouth shifting to accommodate the hidden fangs, and his pupils turned to slits while his eyes glowed a bright noxious green. Claws formed in place of his blunt nails and his feet became longer and thinner, gaining talons while two large green feathered wings covered in the same bubbling poison unfurled from his back. The green fog swirled around him menacingly hiding parts of him from view every now and then as it thickened and thinned erratically.

His legs grew even thinner as the bones shifted and cracked into digitigrade legs. Fur sprouted underneath his clothes and covered every inch of skin except his face, chest, abdominal area, upper back, and shoulders. Lastly, his ears grew longer, pointier, and furrier until they stopped growing about six inches longer than they had been before. In this form he stood at a proud height of 6'5.

"Ah good! I was starting to think that the demon that Lucifer was after was weak," the other shrieked gratingly.

Great. A hunter. Exactly what he was hoping he could avoid. He really really hated being right sometimes.

"I've got your location now beautiful. So don't think you can hide anymore!"

Harry just sighed and readied himself for a hopefully short battle. This one was probably one of the middle echelons in Lucifer's courts. Wonderful… He could really use Sebastian's help right now dammit.

With a burst of speed Harry charged toward the annoying lupine-like beast with his head down and horns in a position to skewer. This guy needed to die before he could spread his location to the demons down in Hell.

The fox (because it was definitely a fox with those grotesquely twisted appendages and what seemed like a hundred tails sprouting from his ass) was much faster than he anticipated, grabbing his horns in his twisted claws before snapping them cleanly off. Harry keened in pain -why did that hurt so much!?- and hurriedly retreated with bouncing steps. He lifted a hand and gently traced the ragged edge of the bone, wincing as it felt like digging his fingers into an open injury. Who knew his horns had nerve endings? And how had that infernal nuisance even grabbed his-

The fox dropped his horns with a wince, it's red glowing eyes glaring at his still disintegrating hands. Oh good, the acid still worked then. Now time to ignore his newfound headache and actually fight.

Letting anger fuel his movements, he darted forward a small ball of magic gathering in his hand. It's rainbow lights shimmered, throwing color across the entire area as he chucked it straight at his opponent. With a screech, as the other hadn't felt the strange energy nearing until it was too late, the fox clutched at his bleeding abdomen in shock. It stumbled back, the large hole only just starting to slowly close, and fell on its ass.

Harry pursed his lips grimly. That idiot had underestimated him obviously. Good. That was the worst thing you could possibly do in a battle -ignoring the fact he'd done the same, nobody but him needed to know that-. He roared a challenge, his teeth snapping as he charged again. This time the demon retreated scrambling _towards the manor_.

Agh! Wrong direction!

He quickly grabbed his horns from the floor sealing them in place with a whimper and some magic before following in pursuit. He formed another ball of pure magic hoping to get another surprise in at the other's turned back back the fox whirled around -halfway to his garden, way too close for comfort- and hissed. The grievous injury was already halfway healed which did not bode well for Harry. He'd have to use a much stronger attack to kill the other but then his magic would be extremely easy to sense and he _couldn't let Sebastian know._

"Oh, what a pity. The poor beast failed and died topside. Don't worry I'll even make a gravestone just for you with an epithet: Here lies Ignoramus- Densest Demon to Draw Breath," Harry taunted. Not his absolute best but he was just a tad desperate and his instincts were trying to drown his rational thought at the moment.

His wings whirled into action, pulling him into the sky with a few great beats. He needed to draw the damn thing away. The ball fizzled out in his hand as he gathered the gas around his talons.

Furious now, the demon threw a few balls of his own that were made of… oh hell. Fox fire. That just made things way more difficult. He tightened his occlumency shields, catching the flicker of the illusion shimmering around the fake demon. So if he wasn't there anymore…

He folded his wings in, dropping like a rock just in time to miss the sharp claws and fangs as the actual beast sailed overhead. He spread his wings calling upon wind to assist his descent as he flipped mid air into a dive. He swooped through the illusion and shivered at the staticy feeling it left stuck on his skin. Deceit was not exactly his strong suit, he was more of a straightforward fighter, so this was a bad matchup.

He swerved sharply, his wings tucking back away, as his feet hit the ground running. Well, there was always the 'get in close' option but that required actually letting himself get injured probably. Fastest way was the best in this situation right?

Harry glanced at his garden barely making out the still form of Ciel clutched protectively in his Devil's Snare. The boy's visible eye was clenched tight and his posture was rigidly stiff but he wasn't moving. Good.

Well, time for the sacrifice of the day.

He skidded to a halt, much closer to the treeline, and closed his eyes reaching out with both energies. He could sense several copies of the original running towards him from all sides. Ohhh this was going to hurt.

He braced himself, his wings furling around him slightly. The attack came the front first, then the back, the side, his wings, his stomach. He was still underestimating it's speed! That or it could replace itself with its illusions. Whatever the case he needed it to stop before he was too debilitated to fight.

His poison swirled out from his skin into another noxious cloud, practically sizzling the air around it, as his magic bolstered it. The next attack hit behind his knees, dropping him to the floor. But the fox stumbled to a stop in front of him, hacking and coughing, trying to wheeze in fresh air as Harry's poison ate away at it's lungs.

"You," he wheezed folding over nearly in half, "utter bas-"

Harry winced pulling himself up to all fours before he launched himself forward wrapping his arms around the other in a bear hug. The lupine demon howled and thrashed _totally_ making Harry's wounds feel like they weren't there. He growled thunderously and held tighter ignoring the claws that found their way into his thighs as he poured as much demonic energy as he dared -he didn't need other Hunters on his tail thanks- into making his poison froth and bubble. The fox literally started to melt in his arms. Gross.

Then it was over and he wearily shook out his limbs spattering viscera around that immediately withered the grass and trees it touched. He cloaked himself with human skin again. He paused to make sure nothing was out of place, Ciel did not need to see him practically shredded to ribbons, before heading back to his garden. His wounds would heal soon enough.

He brushed his hand gently along a vine and it shivered in delight recognizing its master's touch. It reluctantly released its precious cargo into his waiting hands and Harry gently set the boy on his feet.

"Open your eyes."

Ocean blue blinked up at him and his lips parted to ask a question right as Sebastian practically dropped from the sky, his butler uniform unusually wrinkled and hair slightly out of order.

"Took you long enough," Harry snorted.

Hell he was tired. That fight had taken more out of him then he'd thought. Trying to be stealthy and powerful at the same time was… difficult even with all the practice he'd had. Usually also carried the risk of severe injury too. If he had to go full power he normally stuck with demonic energy with a bit of magic sprinkled in for flavor boosts. Then he got the Hell out of dodge and about halfway around the world to avoid Trackers and more Hunters.

Maybe he could just take a nap right here?

Master and butler startled when Harry pitched forward straight into his plant.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all so much for your support! I do love reading reviews and seeing people that take time out of their day to leave something small for me. So big difference from before, eh? I still suck at fighting scenes but that this I like a lot more than the first one at least...

 _Also! My little **Omakes** are amusing so I've decided to keep some. :) Like this one~_

Harry decided the first thing on his agenda for 'cleaning up' the mansion was getting rid of the horrid silver bat. He stalked over to the innocent looking sports equipment and picked it up with his thumb and forefinger. He sniffed with disdain before chucking at the wall with all his strength.

Instead of crumpling or even going through the wall it just bounced before harmlessly falling to the floor. Oh Hell NO!

Harry stalked over to the offending piece of metal and glared at it. Well there were plenty of other destructive ways to get rid of it if that didn't work. Next he tried snapping it in his hands but the stupid. Piece. Of. steel. Would. Not. SNAP!

His third attempt included gnawing on it to see what it was made of but Harry decided to give that up once his teeth wouldn't sink into what was supposed to be metal. Harry rapped on it with his knuckles just in case and it sounded like metal. So why wasn't it breaking?

Harry pulled out a sword made of a combination of his magic and demonic energy. He swung it down but it only bounced right off and made the energy disperse.

The last attempt Harry decided to jump on it. Well that was a horrible idea as the bat decided to roll under his feet and he landed square on his tailbone. Shooting pain zipped up his spine and he got up rubbing his poor aching butt.

Deciding to come back to it later, Harry went to eat all of the souls before the reapers got here and divested him of his wonderful meal. In the end he had saved the best for last. Azzuro Vanel was going to pay. Harry let out a maniacal chuckle as he stalked towards the Italians twisted body. Oh the wonderful things he could do.

Once all was over and done with, the bat lay forgotten in the corner of the room where it was left as Harry ripped into the corpse. It wasn't until after the police had come and he was back in Phantomhive manor that he realized the bat was still in one piece. The servants wisely decided to stay away from Harry's room when they heard his cursing all around the manor.


	6. Don't Think Too Hard

_Hajime_

Master and butler startled when Harry pitched forward straight into his plant.

"For the last time, I'm fine!"

"Hadrian if the hunters have found you-"

"Yes! I understand," Harry snapped. "And it's Harry!"

The irritated half demon took a deep breath to calm down then let it out slowly.

"I understand, Sebastian. Lucifer could come here himself and I would have no chance trying to protect the manor. Look I'll stay here and if another one shows up then I'll leave for a while to throw them off my scent, alright?"

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh but agreed anyway. The red eyed demon would never admit how unnerved he had become at the thought of Hadrian being taken. Not to mention the fact that hunters sniffing around the manor would put his contractor at risk.

"I will be taking care of the manor today. You need to recover from your injuries and exhaustion. Do not get up from that bed or you will be tied down," Sebastian threatened.

Harry huffed but snuggled deeper into his cocoon of blankets. He was just glad that bolstering his poison the way he had had wiped any trace of his magic use from the battlefield as it flooded over with the feeling of malicious energy instead of the neutrality his magic encompassed.

Well at least now he could rest without having to worry about the trio of idiots.

There was a bang that rattled Harry out of his doze but he only smirked before falling into exhausted slumber as his body worked to replenish its energy. Looks like Baldroy blew up the kitchen again.

* * *

Harry awoke when he heard the sound of his door opening. He blinked the grogginess away and sat up. There was moon light coming from the window in his room so that meant it was night time. So who was at his door?

Harry glanced curiously at the shadowy figure in doorway. It was short so it definitely wasn't Sebastian and there were no curves that meant a dress so it wasn't Mey-Rin which only left Ciel. He sniffed and caught the scent of cinnamon and fresh sheets.

"Little Lord? Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to check on you," the small boy said stepping closer to the light. "I had no idea you were so weak," he sniffed. Harry barked out a laugh.

"I know you have magic Harry and yet, did you even use it? It would have helped you. Maybe then you wouldn't have fainted into that mess of vines you call a plant," Ciel scoffed. "Where in the world did that even come from anyway? I've never seen it on the property before," he mumbled.

Harry looked at the child incredulously. "Are you scolding me, Little Lord?"

"Of course I am," he growled. "You…you are… important Harry."

Harry stilled and stared at the child who was trying to look aloof. From the Earl that was practically an admission of affection.

"Ciel Phantomhive admitting he has a soft spot? Why I never," Harry stated with a goofy grin.

But Ciel didn't smile. Instead he glared at the ground and shrieked, "Shut up! I don't even know why I said that…"

"Let me tell you something Little Lord. No one is invulnerable, even demons."

Ciel just snorted in disbelief. Harry shook his head and looked at the boy with calculating eyes. Should he tell him? Well, the kid knew pretty much everything else...

"Do you wish to know the reason why I refuse to let Sebastian know of my true nature little lordling?"

Ciel looked up with a frown. He hadn't thought it would be that easy. Of course Ciel never thought he would blurt out his feelings to the half demon either but well… Finally he gave a nod of acknowledgment and the figure sitting on the bed shifted over. Ciel stared blankly at the empty spot but finally gingerly sat himself down.

"Answer a question for me first. How long until Sebastian puts you to bed?"

Ciel frowned at how childish that made him sound but answered that it would be an hour.

Harry nodded in understanding and took a deep breath in through his nose. "I told you of how my friends betrayed me when they found out about my heritage, yes? That wound has never healed. I… do not take abandonment well and Sebastian is... the closest I have ever gotten to anyone since well... If he finds out that I am a freak of nature-"

"You are not a freak of nature," Ciel snapped.

"No? What would you know about that, hm?" Ciel flinched his shoulders hunching. That was an unexpected reaction. So there was still more he'd yet to talk about with Harry; not surprising really. "Ciel true magic doesn't exist in this dimension and neither do half demons. They are a literal impossibility."

Ciel frowned. "But you said- wait this dimension?"

"Indeed."

"You…" The Earl was at a complete loss for words. Harry was from another dimension? Other dimensions actually existed? He knew there had to be one for demons, of course, because Sebastian had mentioned a ferry toll but for there to be more… Did that mean that an infinite number existed or was it finite? Could demons cross those? Harry had somehow.

"Whoah. Don't hurt yourself overthinking things. Your brain is literally not wired to process the secrets of the universe. Just know that I paid a hefty price to get here and here I'm gonna stay, got it?"

"So you were born in this other dimension then?"

"Yes. Tis the only reason I exist. It is impossible for a demon to give birth to a mortal's babe here. Their body would cannibalize it."

"What about the other way around?"

"You mean a mortal giving birth to a demon babe?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Still a no. The demon's essence would completely corrupt the mother killing her or in some rare cases turning her into a hellspawn."

Ciel made a face. "I see."

"Indeed. So, freak of nature I am. I can't change that. What I can do is control the information that is known about me and the company I keep to prevent any future… problems. Similar to what you already do, hm?"

If Harry hadn't been watching he wouldn't have noticed the slightly grey pallor that Ciel had. Ah, secrets. The heaviest burden the world could contrive for humanity.

"Well," Harry continued, "I cannot risk Sebastian knowing. It would crush my world Little Lord and, quite contrary to what my natural disposition might suggest… my world is fragile."

Ciel bit his lower lip and held out his arms as if wanting a hug. Harry blinked in surprise. "Switching roles now are we," he asked with a smirk.

Ciel frowned but didn't move his arms. Harry hesitated a moment, multiple sarcastic comments springing to the tip of his tongue. He was a demon. A very old demon and he was being offered comfort by a thirteen year old child. A child he had just spilled his emotional vulnerability -damn you humanity- to. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. He could spurn it and probably have their relationship remain the same or he could accept the olive branch and build the bridge between them even stronger. The scarred teen inside him cried not to, it would only hurt him in the end. After all Ciel was set to be eaten. But the younger child, the one that craved love more than anything, was tired and lonely. He leaned forward, dropping his head onto the child's slim shoulder and wrapped his arms around the tiny waist.

The position was awkward and extremely uncomfortable but Harry was used to that. The pleasant warmth that bloomed in his chest more than made up for strange positions. It was a dangerous addicting ember that flared and he clutched the small body closer to his for the briefest second before letting go.

What was he doing? What had Sebastian gotten him into?

Quietly, he shooed Ciel to the door with excuse of Sebastian freaking out over the 'young master' not being in his room. Ciel gave a slight smirk but went to leave anyway. He stopped at the door and turned his head and stood unmoving for a minute as if thinking of something.

"Maybe you should take the risk. You've known Sebastian for much longer than anyone else. I don't think he would turn you away. Demons are supposed to be abominations too you know."

Then he disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him leaving Harry to mull over what had been said.

* * *

"So Sebastian whatever could have upset you so while I was on bedrest?"

Sebastian's brow twitched but he gave the expected answer of the 'three imbeciles'. "Hadrian, are you ready for our investigation for the Queen," the butler asked eyeing the messy suit Harry had thrown on this morning.

"More like Ciel's trip," Harry snorted but he fixed the tie of his suit anyway and the coat rippled smoothing over. "And it's Harry! How many times must I remind you!?"

Harry made his way out to the carriage where he decided it was more worth it to pay attention to the horses than to get into a word war with Sebastian. He patted their strong necks and murmured how beautiful they were. The horses seemed to preen under his attention and he couldn't help but chuckle. It had taken a while for them to be so trusting of him but sugar cubes and apples went a long way to dispelling initial distrust. Animals were always a favorite of his and completely worth the effort.

"Harry! We are ready to go," Ciel said as he climbed up into the carriage attached to his beautiful horses.

Harry hopped up into the driver's seat and gently rapped the reins to start moving.

By the time they reached the Phantomhive summer house it was midday and Harry brought the horses to the side stables. First he unhooked the carriage then took off the breast collar and harness and set it on its hook. Then he gently pulled the reins out of their mouths. He rinsed them down and left fresh oats and hay for them. They seemed content so Harry closed the doors and made his way into the summer house.

"Oh such another handsome man!"

Harry glanced up at Madame Red and nodded in acknowledgment dodging her grabby hands. He also nodded to Lau but he almost had a heart attack when he saw the remaining person in the room.

There was no way… All the effort he had spent to avoid the shinigami of this realm just went out the window.

There was a reason Harry never went near the death crazed coffin maker. Shinigami could feel his ties to death when he was around them. They knew of his existence thanks to some obnoxious Shinigami, Otho something, that he'd run into when he first arrived. After escaping the hordes the crazed -and what unpleasant memories that jogged- reaper had set on him, he'd taken to avoiding them like the plague.

He hadn't even originally known he'd become Master of anything until after Death showed its ugly mug in Harry's dreams. He'd spurned the being in the beginning, not wanting to remember the crazy shinigami he'd met or be given even more of a reason to be a freak. Then shinigami had started hunting him in droves which forced his descent into Hell where they couldn't reach him. Yea, Death had loved that. It'd also told Harry that the demon was now stuck there until summoned unless he would just accept Death.

Being trapped anywhere, no matter how big it was, was not his idea of a good time but he'd held out for a while, until Lucifer happened. Then he just needed out. So he'd accepted Death's Blessing. Become the official Master. Not that it extended much to him. He got a few extra abilities, could travel where he wanted, and was able to cloak himself from Shinigami unless they were right next to him. Useful stuff really but he'd have rather gone without the title entirely. Especially since he was technically supposed to help run the Shinigami Corps. Yea, he might, maybe, be running from that responsibility.

And now there was one right in front of him. Fate loved him.

Harry made absolutely sure not to make eye contact and stayed as far away as he could hoping the 'butler' wouldn't sense him. He did not need anyone, least of all Sebastian and Ciel, knowing about this. He listened attentively as they spoke of Jack the Ripper avoiding looking in the direction of Madame Red and her fake butler.

When it was time to go Harry had a small chuckle at Lau. The chinaman was always putting on an act, pretending to know things he actually didn't or pretending false ignorance to throw people off their game. Quite a dangerous and sly man Lau was.

Then Ciel mentioned seeing the Undertaker and Harry frowned. Well he would just stay in the carriage again. Other than the man being a shinigami he'd always gotten a weird vibe about that shop. There was something there that was unnatural, against the laws of nature. Not that he should care much what it was considering he broke natural laws all the time. It so wasn't because he was spiting Death. Not at all.

Harry watched from his driver's seat on the carriage as the sign fell off the building from the older reaper's laughter _again_. Wouldn't it be an ironic delight for the shinigami to actually _die_ laughing?

He waited silently and contemplated his options. He already knew exactly who the Jack the Ripper was and he could tell Ciel but it was so much more fun watching the boy struggle. Not that the Earl would want the help anyway. So he'd keep his silence. Sebastian could help like he always did and Harry would just sit back and enjoy the show that he was finally there to watch.

When they finally came out Harry internally freaked out when the reaper butler climbed up into the seat next to him.

"Harry, Madame Red wants Grell to have some more driving experience. Help him with that would you," Ciel commanded.

Harry was really tempted to yell at Sebastian to drive but it was too late, Grell was already sitting next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, the small green eyed demon noticed that the reaper butler stiffened and seemed to glance in his direction. Oh no…

Well, time to act like nothing was wrong.

"So you need to learn how to drive a carriage, huh? Well first things first, using the reins. When you use them never ever jerk back all the way. The horses will spook and then you might just tip the carriage. When you drive a carriage your main worry is the horse's response to how you handle. If the horse doesn't like it, your carriage isn't going to get anywhere fast. Do you understand," Harry asked as he pushed the reins into the reaper's hands.

Grell nodded shakily, which came across as fake. The whole act was fake so…

Ignore it, Harry.

He motioned for the other butler to go ahead and they were off. At first it wasn't very smooth, as in they almost tipped over several times, before Harry grabbed the reins and literally held the other's hands to show him how. It made his flesh crawl.

The carriage door swinging open caught his attention and Harry watched curiously as Sebastian jumped out and disappeared into the distance. Grell looked positively shaken and the small demon was forced to take the reins from him so as to keep the carriage from crashing. He sighed as they pulled up to the summer home. Grell helped Lau and his mistress out of the carriage but Harry helped Ciel when it looked as if the reaper butler wasn't going to. Did the shinigami not like Ciel then?

Interesting…

Harry made sure the horses were once again safe and tidied up in their stables before he went into the house. Upon entering he was amused to find Madame Red and Lau looking shocked. Well as much as Lau could look shocked considering he liked to pretend he knew everything. Reaper butler was staring at Sebastian like a delicious piece of meat.

Harry shifted, a frown pulling at his lips. He had the sudden urge to murder the plain looking butler. Sebastian noticed him and tilted his chin briefly towards the kitchen. Ah, how unfortunate he'd have to cook in such a sour mood.

* * *

"I made the tea and refreshments, Sebastian," Harry said casually as the raven demon strolled in. There was no Grell which brought about a sense of relief.

Where were all these blasted feelings coming from? Surely his brief chat with Ciel could not have unleashed his tightly bound pandora's box.

Sebastian nodded gratefully and took it out to their guests. When the taller demon came back about an hour later, Harry was whisked into a side room with no warning.

There was a green dress laid carefully across the guest bed. It was quite striking with silver and black accents and bows. There was a crinoline slip laid next to it, suspiciously in his size. What did they think he was, a woman? Like hell he would do that!

"If you think you are putting me into that," Harry pointed at the offending garment, "you are quite mistaken!"

It was an hour later and one smaller summer house that found Harry wheezing on the ground with the dress on. Of course the smaller demon was absolutely furious! The bastard had distracted him with a kiss. On the lips. As in Sebastian kissed him. And. He. Had. Liked. It.

Oh no.

He could still remember the feel of Sebastian's tongue as it swept through his mouth mapping out every detail. It had been strange, heated, pleasant, and awkward all rolled into a short dominating package that he'd almost attacked the elder demon for. It was still a mystery to Harry how Sebastian's had managed to wrangle the dress onto him while he was struggling like a man under vicious torture.

The small demon let out a resigned sigh. Well at least he could do the rest of his outfit. Which really only consisted of shoes and makeup. His hair he'd had to extend to mid back and plait so it fell over his left shoulder. He wasn't the best at makeup considering _he wasn't a girl_ but he had seen it being applied in theaters so he knew the basics at least. He was able to put on some smokey black eyeshadow with silver highlights and mascara. His lips he painted a very light pink.

Last, the half demon pulled on small green flats. Like Hell he was going to wear heels. He'd kiss Death first.

* * *

 **AN:** Yay! Next one down! A lot of changes in this one actually but I like it much more. :)

Omake

Sebastian had called him Hadrian _again_ so he was so going to dye the older demon's hair pink.

Harry pulled out a pinch of dust and was careful not to inhale any as he put it on a piece of cloth. Hell root could knock even the strongest demon out cold in powdered form and Harry had made sure to collect as much as he could before he left Hell. It was meant to be used as protection but this worked just as well.

Harry left his room with an evil chuckle and went in search of his old acquaintance. He found the wine eyed demon dusting in the library. Perfect!

"Sebastian catch," Harry yelled as he chucked the cloth at him.

It was weighed down with a rock and so it flew all the way over to the butler until he snatched it out of the air by the corner expecting a trap. Unfortunately for him that was exactly what Harry wanted and the powder puffed into the air.

The rock clattered to the floor harmlessly and a large thump followed close behind. The servants all saw Harry drag something down the hallways in a large bag but they were used to that so they just ignored it and went back to destroy- ahem, cleaning the manor.

Harry laughed maniacally as he rubbed the dye into Sebastian's hair. It was quite easy finding some pink clothes dye and alter its chemical composition into hair dye with a little demonic energy. He rinsed out the now pink hair and left the Phantomhive butler to wake up to his new surprise.

It was only an hour later that there was an enraged bellow and Harry fought not to chuckle. He served the last of the tea to Ciel. Harry stepped behind the little lord's chair just as a pink-haired Sebastian barged in, mostly composed, with murder blazing in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Ciel broke out into peals of genuine laughter. Quiet but genuine.

Ciel, of course, ordered Sebastian not to punish Harry for this prank and Harry gleefully told him that the demon wouldn't be able to get the dye out. It would have to fade. Ciel had never been more amused at the look on Sebastian's face.


	7. Announcing the Master

_Hajime_

Really, why did all the wealthy manors in the area have to be so large? The Phantomhive manor was definitely bigger but this one was a close second. Harry didn't even want to think about what was going on in some of the other rooms of the manor. Sebastian was correct when he said Druitt was the only human that could fit the bill for the Jack the Ripper. Too bad for Ciel that the perpetrator wasn't exactly human…

"We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!"

Harry glanced at Ciel, who was dressed up as a lovely lady with long pigtails with a pink dress and a matching pink hat with flowers covering his right eye, just to see him get hugged almost to death by Madame Red.

The green eyed demon chuckled at the picture they made. He had to admit that Ciel would have made one hell of a cute girl. The two started bickering about Ciel being forced to go as a girl and Harry decided to cut in.

"You're not the only one with a corset on Little Lord. Stop complaining."

"Hadria is right you know. And a lady never raises her voice, My Lady," Sebastian stated as he wrapped an arm about Harry's waist.

The small demon jabbed his nails, elongated into talons, into the butler's side subtly. Sebastian's smile widened as his hand clenched around Harry's upper arm. If he was going to pretend to be the other's wife he was not going to be nice about it. Especially, since he wasn't consulted about this change of wardrobe or cover identity beforehand. Ugh. Now he had to -visibly- play nice. That always got annoying.

Harry did have to admit that Sebastian looked ravishing with glasses and part of his hair gelled back. It made him want to jump him. It had been a long while since he'd indulged in such carnal pleasure and as he'd come to find out humans didn't quite satisfy that urge. As he was hunted by demons it wasn't often he'd found someone willing to tango with him. However, it seemed wrong to ask Sebastian so he'd refrained.

Everyone made their way inside and the impression he got was one of money and wealth. Fancy nobles wandered around everywhere, the entire manor was opulently done in marble, real crystals hung from the chandelier above, and a spread of food that could have fed all the orphans in London was set against the farthest wall. It was disgustingly suffocating. Being the best people person ever, Harry enjoyed rooms full of people. Mostly when he was slaughtering them for pleasure but no one needed to know that. Attending for a dance on the other hand was repulsive. He really didn't want to be here.

Harry glanced longingly at the door but Sebastian caught it and gave him a stern glare. The small half demon sighed. Now that Sebastian was watching he'd never be able to slip away. Wonderful… Was this even part of his deal? Servants weren't normally cross-dressing infiltrators.

"Now then…we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt," the butler turned tutor stated.

Madame Red and Lau had already left with Grell trailing after them, and Sebastian and Ciel had moved into the crowds while the little lord complained the whole way. Harry stuck to the walls and decided to be what everyone called 'a wallflower'. They were such wonderful things. It was as he was becoming one with the wall and ignoring all socialization going on around him -well he was listening, it never hurt to gather bits of gossip, he just wasn't responding- that he spotted Ciel and Sebastian running from a little blond in…No way! That was Elizabeth! The blonde monstrosity was at the Viscount's party. How in the nine hells had that happened?

Ciel had just approached Druitt only to be foiled by Elizabeth. Though, Harry noted that the blond lord had taken notice of Ciel after the boy had hidden behind him. Sebastian was able to safely pull the little lord out onto the balcony and Harry, making sure no one was watching, melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Ciel.

"That was a dangerously close call," the wizard remarked sourly.

Ciel jumped and spun with a righteous fury in his eye, "And where the bloody hell have you been?"

Harry was unperturbed by the outburst and calmly replied, "Blending in with the walls, of course. It has a wonderful perspective. You should-"

He was cut off as the violins started playing and Ciel cursed. Harry frowned as everyone made their way to the dance floor like a herd of cattle. Did he mention that he really didn't want to be here?

"Very well… Let us employ the dance as a means of getting closer to the Viscount. You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?"

"Are you telling me to dance in public with the likes of you!?" Ciel looked flabbergasted.

The wine eyed demon pulled Ciel inside with a smirk. Harry would bet his demonic heritage that Ciel would be exhausted when they reached the other side. Poor thing had the worst stamina ever. He watched as they made it to the other wall of the ballroom, barely missing any steps in the upbeat tempo, and Ciel leaned over gasping for breath.

Ding Ding. Where was his prize?

Then the Viscount approached and Harry frowned. That man was a nasty piece of work he could already tell. He had quite the taint on him. Watching him initiate subtle flirting with the Earl rubbed him the wrong way. He focused his magic on his ears casting the spell audire and slightly enhanced them with his demonic heritage at the same time.

"I am most honored by your compliment," Ciel stated a bit shakily, looking close to a nervous breakdown.

"Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening, Miss Robin?" The blonde laid a gentle kiss upon Ciel's hand and held it for slightly longer than appropriate.

Harry pursed his lips, eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"Auntie Angelina brought me here," Ciel said subtly wiping any traces of the kiss off of his hand, trying to compose himself.

"Madame Red? I see… Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I really am terribly impressed with this wonderful party-" Way to lay it on thick with that simpering there, kid, "-but I have wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time."

"Oh?"

"I have had my fill of dancing and eating," the blue eyed boy stated a bit snobbishly.

"A willful princess aren't we…my little robin?" A shiver ran down Harry's spine. If that cockroach was even thinking of taking his child to the auction they had brewing downstairs his pretty little head was going to reenact his old quidditch days, starring as the quaffle with Harry as a beater.

"Y-yes. Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?"

"Allow me to show you, my lovely little robin…"

He was going to rip out his intestines and string his head and limbs along it like a macabre parody of Christmas lights.

"What sort of things?" At least Ciel was a good actor.

"Would you like to know?"

Hm. No more creativity was necessary, he didn't want a repeat performance of Azzuro.

"Oh yes. I am most curious."

"But perhaps it is too soon for you?"

Maybe rearranging some limbs and organs and keeping the man alive as a pet? No no. Too much effort.

"I am a proper lady already."

No. Precious child don't say such crude things… even if they were technically true depressingly enough.

"Can you keep a secret from the Madame?"

Ugh. Druitt's tongue was going to be ripped out and used as a bloody paintbrush for the macabre story of how his entire body spontaneously combusted.

"Of course! I certainly can!"

Maybe he could snap every bone in his body first.

"You seem to be worried about something?"

Harry grit his teeth as he watched Druitt's hands practically caress Ciel's chin. No one was ever allowed to touch his cub like that again. Not with him around. Ah, and there was the pink beast making her way closer to the pair and putting the entire operation in danger. Harry made his way forward, slipping through the crowd ready to play interference.

Sebastian appeared in the middle of the hallway with a large black box, stunning the entire crowd and distracting everyone from the two leaving the room. The green eyed wizard stared horrified at the large box. Sebastian wasn't going to do _that_ was he? But when the other demon pulled out swords and asked for a volunteer (which happened to be Lau…) he knew he was.

Worry about Ciel and the situation he was again allowing himself to be put in or Sebastian who was technically weak from starvation and about to be stabbed a million ways from Sunday? He'd yet to feed the demon a soul and he was using so much energy healing the surprising damage the human was causing that it was slightly worrying. The contract could only sustain him so much. Actually now that he thought about it Sebastian missing the earlier battle with the Hunter was probably for the better.

Once everything about the conjuring was cleaned up, Harry stormed up to Sebastian stabbing a finger into his chest and started lecturing him.

"…With the stunts you like to pull off, your contract is not going to be enough to sustain you! Either you accept some of my own energy or I _will_ force feed you. I don't need you attracting all the Hunters because of your need to show off and then not being able to fight them off!"

Sebastian cocked his head his gaze eerily piercing. Harry felt like prey caught beneath the gaze of a curious predator that was contemplating whether to eat you. That wasn't unnerving at all.

"To share your energy..."

"Yes. Yes. I know it comes with its own risks but if this will keep you healthier…"

Harry wasn't as nonchalant about this as he was coming off as. He was really nervous, really, really nervous. Doing this was a huge risk and had a high possibility of affecting how their chemistry was now.

"Would you like to dance, My Lady Hadria?"

Harry glanced up in surprise (when had he looked down?) and accepted the offered gloved hand. The two swept out onto the ballroom floor and Harry was reminded again as to why he hated crowded places. Too many people… too many memories.

He was distracted from his disgust when Sebastian leaned down and whispered 'I accept' before Harry was swept up into the best kiss he had ever had in his life. Even better than the last one now that he wasn't struggling against the horrors of a dress.

The taste of Sebastian was unique. A mix of blood, flesh, and funnily enough dark chocolate. It left him slightly lightheaded as he felt his own energy being drained in such a way. It left his toes tingling and his mind reeling. He tried to dominate it after the shock faded but the elder demon gave no quarter, harshly controlling the direction and speed with which everything was happening.

With a start he realized he had completely forgot about the reason for the kiss. At the rate Sebastian was absorbing his energy… Maybe it would be okay to-

Sebastian pulled away suddenly his breath coming out a blue icy glow. He reigned his energy back in and was surprised at how much he had given away. It was almost enough to start a mating ritual.

He ignored the small voice saying he should have continued. No matter how nice that felt. That would have been a terrible idea.

The entire situation had gone unnoticed by the dancing nobles around them.

"Hadrian, anymore and-"

"It's fine. I only got a bit caught up in the kiss. It's been awhile since I've indulged in anything like it." Harry grit his teeth to help him focus and push away the annoying fog of mixed emotions wreaking havoc on his mind. "I'm going outside. It is much too… suffocating in here," he bit _out._

"That's not-"

* * *

Sebastian watched as Harry rushed outside unable to even finish his sentence. He could smell… emotions? Anger, lust, joy, bitterness, hatred... How very very strange.

Perhaps he should have just continued? He'd wanted to make sure first. Hm. He would probably have to explain to Hadrian later.

It was a pleasant surprise the sarcastic spitfire had offered his energy, his life essence, so casually. He thought maybe the man was finally returning the -admittedly subtle- courting offers he'd been making for a while. He had to be sure, though, before following through because there was no actual confirmation yet. He didn't want to be trapped for eternity with an unhappy temperamental hellion. He didn't really like the idea of slaughtering Hadrian to get out of the pairing either. Or at all actually.

Perhaps the way he had done it had been a mistake.

Now he was slightly regretting not just finishing it right there. Hadrian could be extraordinarily pigheaded. He started towards the balcony when he heard his master's call. He spared Hadrian's form one last glance before leaving.

* * *

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is going on between you and Harry?"

"There was… a bit of a misunderstanding, my lord. Harry is stubborn and will not hear me out."

Ciel glanced up from his paperwork in surprise, "You called him Harry. This must be serious if you call him by the name he prefers. What happened?"

Sebastian was silent.

"Are you really going to make me order you to tell me? Fine. Let me put it this way. Whatever is happening between you two is impeding his work. He is lounging around like a particularly slovenly cat. If you cannot resolve the situation then the Master of the household must get involved. Meaning me. Now what happened?"

The demon tsked. The brat was right. "Hadrian offered something and I only took part of it. I should have just taken all of it. Now he is offended at the perceived slight and won't listen to a thing I say.

"I…see. I will see what I can do."

"My apologies for the inconvenience, My Lord."

Ciel's lips quirked up.

* * *

"Harry."

"What?"

"Sebastian says you will not listen to him."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Harry, I cannot have you two working as you are. If you just hear what he has to say-"

"I will not! There is nothing to hear," Harry sneered.

"Nothing you want to hear, you mean?" Ciel responded quickly, ignoring the slight sting the bite in the demon's words made him feel. "Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Why are you still in my mansion?"

The green eyed demon blinked in surprise and opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know that Sebastian actually messed up my tea yesterday afternoon while I played chess with Madame Red?"

Harry's shock was well warranted..

"My aunt believed that Grell had made that but I know it was Sebastian. His herbal tea was salty Harry… My butler does not mess up, especially not so terribly. You need to talk with him. I do not know what is happening between you two but it needs to end. I will not tolerate it continuing any longer." The half demon stayed quiet. "Just talk to him please."

"Little Lord… I want to but I'm confused. If I talk to him now it may make things worse."

"Confused he didn't take all of what you were giving?" Ciel himself seemed confused now. Which just made it worse for Harry. Didn't take all of what he was giving? "If this helps," the boy enunciated slowly, "he said he should have taken all of it."

Harry swallowed thickly. Should have taken… all of it? As in should have completed the ritual? But then why did he stop? What even did that mean for the future? Harry wasn't looking for a mate. Didn't need anyone getting that close.

The ravenette glanced at Ciel before turning his contemplative gaze back to his bedsheets.

He'd let Ciel into his heart but… a mortal was different from an immortal. Ciel would be gone quickly, a brief flame he could warm himself with before he fell back into wintry solitude. Sebastian would be a constant raging flame that could burn him.

He heard the door click shut and bit his knuckle harshly. Did he want it? Could he even trust the crow demon enough to do it? He'd been so willing in the moment but would he have regretted it afterwards?

* * *

"Sebastian?"

The tall demon turned slowly his eyes softening at his hesitance.

"Ciel said you needed to explain something to me… I…um," Harry stumbled to a stop not sure what to say. Sebastian understood and motioned Harry to a chair in the library he was previously dusting. The small demon sat, his hands in his lap to keep from chewing on them.

"I apologize, Hadrian. I did not mean to make it seem like I was rejecting you. I wanted to tell you but you had already run off. I have been interested in you for mating for a very long time… Since the days of the coliseum. When I asked for your assistance it was also another way to get closer. I have been trying for many years to get you to notice my courting attempts but you never responded. I had assumed you weren't interested or mayhap did not understand. Then when you offered your life essence I thought, perhaps you may be returning the gesture. You let me keep taking and taking… I had to stop and ask to be sure. You know that demons mate for life unless one of the pair dies. I'd prefer neither of us be trapped in an unending mateship."

That was so not what he was expecting to hear. Since the coliseum? That was almost two millennia ago! It was enough to make his head spin slightly.

He took a deep even breath before letting it out slowly to calm himself. All of the questions from earlier came back and he couldn't help but blurt out the first that came to mind.

"But I'm not able to have-"

"I do not need offspring. I know most do not take barren mates because of hatchlings but I would not mind spending eternity with you and no one else."

"How did you know I was-"

"Barren? Most demons are. The fertiles ones often have a very unique smell. While all the others chase after a limited stock, I can freely woo you."

Harry could feel tears prick in the corner of his eyes. Actual tears. When was the last time he had actually cried? Not since the other dimension really. Still, he needed to know.

"Why me?"

Sebastian licked his lips, eyes glowing deviously, and fangs showing through his sharp smile.

"You are different, Hadrian. One of a kind. So very very humanlike with all the cruelty and cunning of the Court. Even the King of Hell has taken an interest in you. How could I not?"

His lips pursed into a tight line. If this was all because of Lucifer he was going to destroy something, preferably the crow's face.

"Now, now," he chuckled. "Don't make such a face. That was only what started my fascination. Beyond that I have come to know that you can be so annoyingly stubborn it is endearing. You're commitment levels left much to be desired but after three years here I see it is not sloth that plagues you. No, you stayed away from forming attachments. So very very human of you; another fascinating trait of yours. I must admit that human emotions have always intrigued me even beyond their natural greed that attracts us so. And to see them play out in one of my kind. Enthralling. Humans feel so much stronger than any other creature I have met. To have those emotions turned to me, their intensity and focus given only to me..."

Sebastian let out a soft exultant breath, his face abruptly inches from Harry's own, his black claws resting gently on the expensive arms of the chair. Harry himself was captivated by the utter greed and longing Sebastian was so easily displaying. He'd never seen the man more than slightly amused or irritated. If this is what he got when they mated. Wait no… that was really shallow.

Sebastian leaned down and pushed his lips onto Harry's unresponsive ones while he was lost in thought. It took a moment for Harry to respond and then they were in a heated make out session. Just as Harry had done, Sebastian started pushing some of his essence into Harry's mouth. It tasted of fire and oily shadows, of pain and sadistic enjoyment, of rotting carcasses and bloated life. He shivered letting the energy swirl and mix with his own, teasing it out, pulling it back to its master. They almost exchanged enough to start the ritual when the door was thrown open and Lau sauntered in followed by Madame Red and Grell.

The two demons were separated quicker than a flash and no one suspected anything. Well maybe except Ciel who trailed behind the group and threw questioning glances at the two of them.

"We just came to say goodbye~!" Madame stated as she flounced into the room.

"To the help," Harry asked, mostly politely, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to the two most handsome fellows in this household, could I?"

"Yes you could, Madame. If you'll excuse me I have to go prepare dinner. Oh and Sebastian? It's Harry!"

The red clad woman watched the smaller servant leave with a frown. She turned to Lau who only gave a shrug, then to Ciel who only shook his head.

* * *

"It's cold…"

Harry frowned and glanced at Ciel who stood garbed in peasant clothing. Sebastian, whom he hadn't talked to since yesterday in the library due to lack of time (okay he might have been hiding. Maybe), offered his coat but the little lord refused. So Harry put his own over the boy's shoulders before Ciel could object. He frowned at the action but made no protest, only pulled the warm article closer to himself.

Harry only rolled his eyes and Ciel turned back around to Sebastian. "You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?"

"Yes. This is the only entrance, and this is the only path that leads to it."

"And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Of course we are," Harry cut in annoyed.

Ciel started saying something else but his attention was caught on Sebastian lavishing attention on a cat that hadn't been there a moment ago. The crow demon's obsession of them was strange considering his leaning but he was also a shapeshifter. And Harry had to admit the animals topside were much better than hellbeasts.

"…Hey are you listening to a word I'm saying!?"

"Ah. I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

Harry snickered.

A scream resounded from the alley behind them and Ciel rushed passed Harry to throw open the door of the residence only for Sebastian to cover his eye with instructions not to look. Ciel, unfortunately, had already seen it and lost his dinner on the pavement. Harry peeked inside delighting in the gruesome visual and coppery scent. Grell hadn't operated cleanly this time. No. Mary Kelly's organs were strung across the room and bits of viscera and gore were splattered everywhere. Mary's face, untouched, was contorted in pain and her eyes wide with fear but blank in death. There was a wound on her shoulder that suggested that the first attack was a miss. Her death was must have been extremely painful. And there above the whole scene was Grell spattered with drops of crimson.

"N-no this is…I rushed in because I heard the screams but she was already-"

"Already... what? We have been keeping an eye on the sole path all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us? Do you really plan to feign ignorance looking as you do? Enough of this, Mister 'Grell'. What say you cease your silly act? This is my first time meeting one of your ilk in the human world. You did a superb job acting like one of them."

Suddenly Grell's face twisted into a creepy grin. "Teehee! Did you really think so~! Hit the nail on the head, you did. I am an actress." Well this one was just as crazy as the rest of them. How unfortunate. "And a first-rate one at that. But you are not 'Sebastian' are you?"

"The young master gave me that name, so yes I am Sebastian for now." Harry pursed his lips, staying silent to avoid drawing attention.

"Oh my, his faithful dog are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!" Okay now he knew that horrible twisting feeling was jealousy. At least he avoided growling. "Now then, once again Sebastian…no… Sebastian Darling~!"

Fine. He might have growled, though it was quiet enough Grell didn't seem to catch it.

"I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff at your service~! My dearest fellow butler I am in your hands!" Grell blew a kiss that made Harry want to incinerate him. "Ooooohh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud like you with no make-up on!"

Really now. This was just getting on his last nerve now. He'd always been a bit temperamental and maybe slightly possessive. Regrettably he shared these traits with almost all the demon population. If he killed a reaper would it cause him much of a headache?

He startled at the flash of information that rang in his head. Huh. He'd have to fill out paperwork? That was it? And when the hell did he learn that?

He grinned menacingly.

"Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before. So, at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!"

"Allow me to echo those sentiments," Sebastian replied. "I have never heard of one of your ilk being a butler. One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans, a grim reaper! Why did you, a god of sorts, become a butler?"

"You could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

Based on his new red coat he had to wonder if it wasn't because she was Madame Red.

"And that woman is?"

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know…"

Harry tuned the conversation out focusing on the feeling of encroaching death. Two more pests were on the way. Stupid soul reapers didn't know when to leave well enough alone. At least Grell provided a good distraction for him to go take care of the other two.

He melted into the shadows, appearing a few blocks away on top of a storage building.

"You need to learn to mind your own business reapers," he snarled loud enough for them to hear.

Oh. Oh no. He knew one of them. Spears, if he remembered correctly. Harry had had a run in with this one while in Japan a few centuries ago. He was all business, no bribes.

"Our reaper is down there. This is our business!"

"Koral stand down. My colleague is right. You are not our business at the moment; Grell Sutcliff is."

"Tch. So you're going to drag him away to where he'll get a slap on the wrist for all his wrongdoings. How disgusting. After he brutally murdered those poor women-"

"You are not one to talk. You revel in carnage. It is unbefitting of the Master of Death-"

"Don't call me by that title," Harry roared.

The younger obviously not understanding the danger, and being indignant on his superior's behalf, attacked with a gleaming dagger. It was juvenile and rushed, easy to dodge. The shinigami was persistent, though, he'd give him that. With each new miss he turned to swing with more vigor.

Harry could feel the irritation building along with something. It wasn't this peon's place to be attacking him with killer intent. As if he could actually win.

With a softly whispered 'Stop' and the blade halted an inch from his skin. It heated quickly in the other's hand and the reaper was forced to drop it with a sharp cry. Hm. Could he have some control over scythes? That might be useful in avoiding them in the future. But first…

"You dare attack me?" Harry's voice was soft, almost crooning, and the boy backpedaled quickly. The half demon struck, grabbing the supple flesh of the reaper's throat in a crushing grip.

"William! S-ir, help- m-me," Koral choked.

The man frowned as rain started falling, adjusting his glasses and watching as a translucent figure appeared behind the detestable demon. He made no move to help. "You attacked the Master of Death with intent to kill. You must suffer the consequences."

Harry didn't really care what was going on. He needed death and blood right now. His very blackened soul called out for it longingly. His hackles were already raised because of Grell and these reapers were just two more threats in his territory. And now that he knew he only needed to fill out specific paperwork… A malicious grin formed, baring his sharpening teeth. He tossed the pest up and punched with his other arm.

Harry's hand came back from the hole in the reaper's skull with a wet squelch and he licked the blood off of his wicked talons slowly letting the rain do the rest of the work for him. He glared at William, daring him to attack him too so he could end his life as well. He could attack the suited man if he wanted. He could actually slaughter the entire division of field reapers but he had a feeling it would come back to bite him in the ass. He had no need for cosmic karma trying to take it's piece from him; or Death either.

"That's going to cause a lot of paperwork."

His eyes dropped to half mast. Hm, he almost sounded like Kingsley had when he was still alive and working in the Auror department trying to help Harry get away from the public out to murder him. Too bad he was publicly executed to keep others from trying the same.

He waved his hand and in front of him all the paperwork that would have to be filled out for this death appeared. The ink swirled across the paper forming words unimpeded by the rain. A few seconds later the thick stack settled into Williams hands. The reaper looked surprised but gave a nod of acknowledgment. For a moment he looked as if he was going to try to continue to pursue Grell, then he glanced at the papers, closed his eyes, and tilted his head towards the heavens before he turned and jumped away.

Harry wasn't going to worry about him at the moment. He was more focused on the fact that Grell was fighting Sebastian now and with the limitations he had to work with from the little lord...

He jogged across the rooftops back over to the alleyway and barely dodged a surprise swing from a death scythe (that looked exactly like a chainsaw. How the hell did a shinigami manage to get a chainsaw? They didn't even exist yet!) as the battle moved upwards onto the roofs.

"You're eyes are the eyes of one who does not love – tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips."

Harry hissed in displeasure but Sebastian didn't need distractions and probably wouldn't appreciate help unless he 'asked' for it. So, he dropped down to the alley and knelt next to Ciel to tend his wound. Seeing as he couldn't use his magic for this he had to focus on his demonic energy. Malignant forces from Hell didn't usually lend much towards healing but after coming here he'd forced himself to learn it, to the detriment of his health more often than not. At least he'd figured it out eventually.

Harry heard the thump Grell made once Sebastian dropped him to the floor. An amused smile tugged his lips which he unsuccessfully tried to hide. Ciel raised an eyebrow, the glint in his cerulean eye knowing.

"I shall send you to the next life with the help of your little toy," Sebastian stated cheerfully.

"Wait please! Stop! Don't you want to know something about your demon friend!"

Harry paused, eyes widening and hands stilling. That little prick wouldn't dare!

"D-did you know he's the Master of Death?"

His fists clenched, pulling away from Ciel and the almost completely healed gash as he rose to glare venomously at the downed reaper. He ignored both Ciel and Sebastian, he couldn't look at them right now. Not with his recently unearthed emotions dangerously out of whack _again_. He refused to look at them and see their shock, their betrayal, or any hint of their rejection.

Grell was going to be very very dead soon. As he started forward his way was blocked by a very firm chest.

"Move," he growled, his voice deepening and acquiring a slight echo.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He glared up at the crow, trying to ignore the brightening glow in the others eyes. "Move," he repeated.

"Hadrian now is not the time to be stubborn."

He gnashed his fangs, claws growing sharp, his fingers stretching and curling.

"Why would I tell you? It's not like I wanted it in the first place," Harry hissed. "Wasn't any of your business, nor was it Grell's to give it out. Now move before I stick my hand through your face."

"Secrets like that… I can't accept that in a mate," he murmured, eyes growing sharp and stinging Harry's heart with doubt.

"Yea," he breathed out, struggling to retain his anger and pain. "Then looks like it wasn't meant to happen, was it?"

The crow's nostrils flared and his mouth dropped open slightly as if to say something. Harry didn't let him. Didn't want to hear anything from him. He knew it was stupid to take the deal, to stick around, to even think of mating and adopting a kid into his life (because dammit if he was being honest he never should have let the damn cub empathize with him).

"Deal's off.

Ciel looked absolutely confused at what was going on but he said nothing. It was with worry that he watched Harry's body stiffen unnaturally and then he turned and sprung away.

"Harry!"

But the young demonic wizard couldn't hear Sebastian call him through the pain of the backlash of his deal.

* * *

 **AN:** I did remove the Omake from this one, maybe I'll save them for later but... for now they're gone.

Anyways tell me what ya'll think!


	8. Benevolence?

_Hajime_

Harry frowned and leaned over the pond to look at his reflection.

 _"Secrets like that… I can't accept that in a mate."_

Angrily, he swiped at his image and watched the distortions settle back into place. The ravenette pulled himself to his feet, wincing as his muscles clenched unhappily. Ugh, it had only been a few days since the deal broke and normally something so small wouldn't have been bad but… it was a long deal that was still unfulfilled and he'd pushed off most of the consequences until he was out of the country. Yea. He could only break certain laws without backlash and contracts and deals weren't one of them.

He sighed. It was probably time to leave again. Maybe he would go to America for a little while.

"Rakshas!"

Harry stopped, turned slowly, and was surprised to find someone running up to him instead of away.

"Y-you are Rakshas Soma!"

Intriguing. That was the name he had used while in India.

"And who would be brave enough to use that name?"

"Do you not recognize me Soma?" the man asked with a grin.

Harry took a moment to study the very poor looking man in front of him noticing the discrepancies. He wasn't as skinny as some of the poorer people were in India. In fact the man looked well fed and there were some muscles on his bones that signified a fighter but not enough for someone who worked hard labor. The smell also didn't match. Sure the clothes stank but the man underneath them did not. There was only one wealthy person he knew in India that liked to sneak out among the peasants. Man, how out of it was he to have not noticed that immediately?

"Raajkumaar Aadesh?"

"It is Raajaa now! I have been King for many a year!"

"You're English has improved," Harry stated blandly.

"Well, I've had thirty years to study it and now we trade with Britain."

"Ah." Trade right. "That would explain it. I see you still indulge in your dream of living amongst the commoners. I expect you would have children now?"

"Yes, yes. Many of them… but my last son…my grandfather named him."

Harry gazed at the King blankly. Why should he care? So what if the last King had named his son's babe? There was nothing special about that.

"He named him Soma."

Harry choked.

"He did what!?"

The King, rightfully fearful of his temper, backed away slowly.

"To name a child after a demon, with the specific intention of naming that child after the demon, would be paramount to giving up the babe and making it mine!"

Aadesh coughed uncomfortably at the air got oppressively heavy. Once the demon's eyes had focused intently on him Aadesh flinched. The green eyes that were so beautiful before now were glowing virulently. It was a frightful mix considering the fury on the small boy's face.

"I can take you to meet my sons," the human squeaked out hoping to lessen the man's wrath. He sent a quick prayer to Kali for protection. He'd forgotten just how terrifying the demon had truly been during his childhood.

Harry's nostrils flared but he gave a sharp nod.

* * *

"Sebastian! I order you to sit down and stop fidgeting!"

The demon promptly did so with a grimace but Ciel thought that the intense stare he was receiving might have been worse than the fidgeting.

"I'll try this again. Tell me what happened that made Harry run," Ciel said.

But the Phantomhive butler stayed silent and only kept up the piercing stare.

"Fine," the boy muttered. "If that's how it's going to be. I've given you weeks to get over this and you still won't tell me what happened. Sebastian I command you to tell me what happened!"

Ciel's eye glowed purple for a moment and Sebastian let out a sigh.

"I am surprised you didn't use that earlier. It seems I underestimated your patience, My Lord." There was a long pause before the butler opened his mouth again. "I told him I could not accept him with such secrets."

Accept him? As in Sebastian learned of Harry's secret -one even he did not know admittedly- and spurned their however many years old acquaintanceship? What would the demon do if he knew of the others? There was a horribly weighty silence before Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You did exactly what he feared you would."

Sebastian frowned and Ciel continued, "He didn't wish to tell you for fear of your rejection, though I'll admit that even I didn't know he held such a lofty title as the Master of Death."

"He told you his secrets? " There was an unnerving gleam in the demon's eye. He ignored it.

"Some of them. And if this is how you react he was right to keep them from you," Ciel stated harshly watching as his pawn twitched; violently. Then he leaned back in his overly large chair with a sigh. Should he say something? Break his trust with Harry to possibly smooth the demon's relationship with Sebastian?

He sighed even harder. The ravenette would never do this for himself. He could deal with any backlash when he got back. "I'm pretty sure you do not know that Harry is only half demon."

The sharpening of Sebastian's aura - for what else could he call it- was perturbing. It always had been and always would be. He had slowly gotten used to it after three years of exposure but that didn't stop his initial reaction of utter terror every time.

"He's half human." Ciel paused, wincing and clenching his thumb in between his fingers. It was burning harshly. His pointer finger ran over the small raised scar. Oh, that's right. He'd made a deal a long time ago. He was treading a fine line giving this information out then. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know what the consequences were. "He fled from his dimension to ours."

"Female demons cannot give birth-"

"In this other dimension they can! Now be quiet. I shouldn't even be telling you this but perhaps this may help you reconcile with him. Harry grew up partially normally. His relatives didn't like him much so he didn't have much of a childhood but he went to school and made friends. When his demonic heritage made itself known at the age of seventeen, they all turned on him. Those that didn't were quickly killed by the ones who thought him a monstrosity.

"People he had known his whole life had betrayed him. They rejected him when he needed them most and that is the base of Harry's fears of rejection."

He was running on the cliff's edge now. He'd been very careful about what he said in deference to Harry but also because the burn was now spreading into his palm like a warning.

There was another silence, though this was more thoughtful than anything until Ciel spoke up again. "Have you found him yet?"

"I have had no luck. He is not within Japan or France. I will check India next, though it will take a while. That country is quite large…"

Ciel nodded and dismissed his butler. Sebastian paused at the door and said, "You are still hiding something from me."

"Of course I am," Ciel retorted. "But this is Harry's secret to tell. I have already said too much. You'll have to ask him."

The demon nodded and left. Once he was sure that Sebastian was far enough away, he dropped his head into his hands trying to keep the burning tears from falling. Ciel hadn't known how much he'd allowed himself to rely on Harry's presence to help with the pain. He thought he'd been doing fine, being strong. Apparently not. Once again he was weak. Already he could feel his pessimism worsening and having to attend Madame Red's funeral hadn't helped any.

 _'Harry, come back please…'_

* * *

"I will not accept him as mine," Harry stated with an air of finality about him.

"But Soma-"

"No. He is selfish and believes the world revolves around him. Even as a follower he would be worthless. I will not accept it. You have spoilt him too much Aadesh. Not to mention his brothers and sisters."

"I see…"

Footsteps were approaching at a rapid pace and Harry focused some magic onto the King. His clothes went from the filthy rags to splendid silks and jewels fit for the King of Bengal. Aadesh nodded in gratitude and was caught off guard when his youngest son almost knocked him to the ground when he came into the room.

"Father! It's horrible! Meena, she's… Ah who's this," the young Prince asked when he caught sight of Harry.

Harry hissed almost inaudibly in displeasure. He could feel the bond trying to complete itself but he wouldn't let it. He tightly reigned in his magic and demonic energy making sure it didn't go anywhere near the youngest prince.

"Ah. This is an old acquaintance of mine. His name is Soma. Your grandfather named you after him you know."

Soma blinked in surprise, probably at how young he looked standing next to his father, but said it was a pleasure to meet him as courtesy dictated before he turned back to his father and completely ignored Harry's existence. The child blabbered on about some Meena woman being kidnapped and he was going to go find her. At the end of the rant the Bengal King turned slightly pleading eyes on the demon flanking him.

Harry frowned and minutely shook his head. Aadesh adopted a grim face and told his son to leave for a few minutes.

"All of my sons are precious to me Soma. I will make a deal with you in exchange for his protection in Britain."

He seemed particularly solemn when he announced this. Aadesh was a shrewd man no matter what his actions belied. He knew how Britain was gentrifying their country and stealing their riches for their own. He knew how dangerous it could be for his son. He also wished to use this as a chance to have Harry re-evaluate his opinion. Not that he wanted to give up any children but Soma was Harry's, an offering his Grandfather had made to keep the protection of the sometimes benevolent demon that hung around their lands. Being in Harry's care could also give him more protection than the King himself could offer.

This all Harry noticed as he accepted. "I will follow and protect _your_ son in return for ten souls and no less."

Aadesh looked extremely hesitant but accepted the offer after a few moments of indecision. Harry told him to send the people to the pond that they had met at.

It was a day later that his first victim stumbled up next to the pond and he never knew what hit him. Every hour a new person would come (they were all men he noticed) and 9 hours later he was only slightly satisfied. It was another hour spent tracking down the arrogant prince and explaining that his father wanted him to come along for protection. Soma, of course, argued that he had Agni (which turned out to be a man with a very powerful god given gift) which was plenty but Harry forcefully beat down the others argument with a 'I'm coming whether you like it or not!'.

"Where are we searching for this Meena then?"

"A trader ship from London stole her away so that's where we'll go first!"

Harry paled. He couldn't face London right now. He had made a deal, though, and after the last mishap he was going to stick to his end of the bargain. For better or for worse.

* * *

"Well? What is your news?"

A snake demon knelt before the ornate obsidian throne. "He has been spotted in Britain numerous times, My Lord."

The demon lounging in the throne leaned forward in interest. His surprisingly human features pulled out of the shadows as he peered intently at the demon below him with pitch black eyes. The snake glanced up briefly and shivered at the pure look of interest on the demon lord's face. It wasn't often Lucifer took such a strong interest in anything. When he did, though, you had best get out of the way.

"How well can these _sightings_ be trusted?"

"I-I saw him with mine own eyes sire," he replied shakily.

"I see. I will go scour England right now and if my precious gem is nowhere to be found, it will be you who loses your life for wasting my time and energy. Do you understand, Shaste?"

Shaste shivered but replied with a 'Yes milord'.

"Good." Lucifer stood from his throne. His cropped and shaggy blond hair fell around his head in an almost angelic halo and his eyes, which consumed all color into their malevolent pits, gleamed as he grinned. His fangs poked out from his mouth and he traced the ugly scar on his jaw.

Not that he wanted to kill his spies. Demons that could slip through the barrier with ease were hard to come across but Shaste had been bringing him terrible news for almost an entire millenia. He was getting tired of it. It would take a considerable amount of energy to force his way into the mortal realm and his presence would probably cause a few natural disasters but for his gem it would all be worth it.

The only demon to have ever left a significant scar. His Gem. He would do anything to have him.

* * *

Harry gazed at his reflection over the side of the boat. It was, of course, a first class traveling boat that the prince had paid for (Harry had just confounded the guard and the ticket collector to get aboard. Yes, he did notice the attempt to leave him behind). It had been a few weeks and it was the 14th of December now. It was Ciel's birthday today. He would be thirteen and Harry was sorely regretting not being able to attend. He could admit that he missed the way of life around the Phantomhive manor. He missed Finny's innocence and Mey-Rin's clumsiness and even Baldroy's funky way of cooking. But he missed Ciel the most.

He had mistakenly thought that he could finally have a happy life. Could finally maybe slightly relax. But once again it was torn away from him. It just wasn't fair in any way shape or form! Why did this always have to happen to him? When he got his hands on that red headed reaper he was going to regret ever opening his mouth.

Harry sighed as his emotions, once again, decided to explode. This was just getting ridiculous. There was a reason he'd locked those stupid things away and Sebastian just had to hit the cracking chains - _thanks_ Phantomhive Manor- with a sledgehammer. At this rate he would be consumed by them instead of just losing his head every now and then. He needed to meditate. Badly.

In his room (which was next to the Prince's) he sat on his bed with crossed legs. He inhaled slowly through his nose, held it for five seconds, and released it slowly through his mouth. The process was repeated until Harry was so relaxed that he fell into his mind.

Slowly he approached his pandora's box, trying to ignore the lack of details this place usually held, noticing the shattered chains lying uselessly on the floor. The lid was swung wide open. He glanced inside frowning at the memories practically glued to the bottom. At least there was that. The emotions on the other hand were forming a massive swirling vortex above him. They all fed into each other creating a continuous loop that was getting worse and worse. He'd never be able to deal with them one by one right now. Probably best to just focus and the memories and attract the connecting emotions.

He carefully reached in, plucking out an older memory of his time strapped to a table. He breathed it in letting the fear and anger surge to towering heights around him.

 _"Stop! Stop please! What did I ever do to you!"_

 _He struggled against the rune reinforced straps, desperately trying to get away from the surgical cutting wand._

 _"To me? Nothing. Now hold still. You are making this dissection much more difficult than it needs to be beast."_

 _He screamed again and again, pleading to the detached sea of eyes around him._

Despair and hopelessness washed over him like a wave as anger and fear crashed down on his head. He absorbed them, accepted them, let them disperse. He had already taken his revenge. The memory shattered in his hand, small pieces falling back into the box while the rest disappeared.

Harry shuddered as he reached for another.

 _"This is all you're good for- hm- ah! Other than a weapon of course! Ha!"_

 _Harry growled deeply his hand burning along with the rest of him. He could not -was ordered not to- move as they abused his body over and over, their parties becoming the height of the era. He would slaughter them all soon enough._

The rage boiled against his back as it slammed into him with the might of a falling boulder. He let it in. He suffered the burn of humiliation as it creeped up his legs rooting him to the spot. It felt like the wastelands of Hell again but so much more encompassing, so much worse, as it wrapped around his bones weighing them down like shackles. He breathed in and out, his mouth tasting of ash.

Hermione and Neville. Kali and Luna. Ganesh and Tsukuyomi. Mother and Sirius. Father and Remus… Ciel and Sebastian.

Joy and pride surged around him calming the winds of the vortex. Hope and gratitude sank into his skin soothing the heat allowing him to relax. He breathed deeply letting it out slowly. They'd already gotten their just dues.

The memory shattered just like the last, larger chunks being left behind in the box while half of it vanished. He reached through and dug around fruitlessly. He couldn't find it. He withdrew with pursed lips glaring at the marginally smaller vortex.

Love swirled into being around him and he blinked in surprise. This… he hadn't felt this since he'd lost Hermione. It playful ruffled his hair and tugged his wrist back into the box. It shifted through the memories bringing his hand down on a specific one. He pulled it out carefully, noting the spiky edges that tried to spear his hand.

Oh. This… was a conglomerate of Ciel explaining his past. Little pieces he had put together based on what the boy said and didn't say. The rage swirled violently in his chest, shaking the entire area. Love swished around him settling over his shoulders like a cape leaving only his chest bared. It was… directing the rage.

Harry huffed a laugh watching as the memories stopped trying to skewer him, instead settling gently into his hand. Man, he had really screwed up, hadn't he? Letting some little kid into his heart, one that was slated to be eaten by the demon whose company he enjoyed the most in this entire dimension. Despair skittered by his feet at his sobering thoughts.

He didn't want Ciel to die. He was fond of all the residents in the Phantomhive manor but Ciel was like… felt like… when he had first held Teddy in his arms. His own child. His cub.

Harry cradled the memories gently watching as they swirled around him, slowly dispersing into his mind. Love shuddered around his shoulders, pushing him forward.

The mindscape was significantly calmer, the maelstrom having abruptly died to soft breezes of negative emotions. Easily controlled. Instead of the encroaching black haze, the Black Lake and Hogwarts were once again in view from his spot in the Forbidden Forest. He stared at the box in trepidation. Facing his emotions was never easy and, though he'd had centuries of practice, the passing of time made it no less challenging.

After coming to this dimension he'd worked through a few of his worst moments from the past but mostly left the box chained, hidden in Aragog's nest. Seeing even one memory was taxing but he'd already been through three and now came the entire reason he'd come in the first place. That night Grell spilled his secrets. If he was going to go back to London he'd have to be able to face Sebastian without flinching from emotional overload.

Right. He could do this.

He dug through the few remaining memories until his hand brushed the most recent occupant of the box. It shuddered away from his fingers and he had to snatch it up quickly. If even the memory was trying to run he really did not want to do this. His emotional cloak warmed slightly and he sighed.

 _"Secrets like that… I can't accept that in a mate."_

Rage surged through his veins, bubbling as it went. Indignation pounded down on him from above in the form of rain. Fear swept him off his feet in a buffer of howling winds. He crashed into his box with an 'oof'. His hand came up to futilely try to block himself from the attack. The only reason he hadn't been blown straight out of his mindscape was Love, which had rooted itself deeply into the ground.

Was he… really that scared?

He turned his attention back onto the memory still trying to wiggle out of his clenched fist. With gritted teeth he focused more on the words and feelings surrounding them. When Sebastian had said that, something snapped. His tether to this new world, the one companion he'd had -mostly- consistently had rejected him. Turned him away.

The rage and indignation he could understand but why the fear? And why so much?

Water sloshed around his knees and Harry jerked sharply as it continued to rise flooding the entire mindscape until he was floating aimlessly. His anchor was gone, his shoulders bare and he felt…

* * *

"Aunt Francis. Is something wrong?"

"You seem to be missing a servant. What happened to Harry? He was quite the good man."

"Harry… Harry is missing. We're not sure if he ran away or something happened to him. I'm hoping for the former."

The tall blonde woman frowned. "That is quite unfortunate. I was looking forward to having another chat with him."

Before Ciel could answer, Elizabeth flounced into the room and grabbed his arm to drag him away, which led to Francis scolding Elizabeth for being unladylike.

* * *

Lucifer growled. There was no sign of his precious gem here in England. Sure there was a manor that he had checked out but it only turned out to be a raven demon with a contract. Not only that but the veritable tempest his presence had brought about was entirely annoying.

Shaste was a dead demon when he got back. He wasted his time for nothing!

* * *

 _Lonely._

 _He was so alone. He needed only himself. Letting them in hurt because they were only going to leave. Alone. Alone. Alone._

He was sinking, his senses dulled in the water, desperately thrashing in the sub zero temperature. He wanted the light, the warmth of the flames that had thawed him! It was so very very cold.

But wasn't he safe here? With no one around, they couldn't hurt him.

His thrashing ceased.

But there was no true joy to be found. Like the years he'd spent as a servant to an annoying little brat that… did the exact same thing as Harry. Suffered the exact same way, closing off his heart to avoid the pain. The differences were: Ciel knew there was no point in making connections when he was only going to die and leave them alone, Harry was-

Shackles snapped around his limbs keeping him from swimming. The chains disappeared into the abyss.

A coward. Afraid of the pain he had suffered before. What had happened to his Gryffindor spirit?

So what did he do? Continue to suffer? Force himself through the biting pain of solitude or open himself again to grief and loss? You can't miss it if you never had it. He had tried so very hard to keep away from it, to forget what it ever felt like. But he had had it. The love. The warmth. And he desperately missed it. It made the loneliness hurt a thousand fold. Death by a thousand cuts, wasn't it?

* * *

Lucifer sat at his throne reminiscing about his gem. Really he had only met the youngling once but it was such a wonderful meeting. He relished reliving it!

 _Lucifer was extremely bored. Five years of meditation and organizing the mind could do that to a demon. It was an important practice, after all knowledge could be as dangerous a weapon as any, but not one he ultimately enjoyed._

 _He had woken to a timid demon bringing him his usual Awakening fare, a light meal to kickstart his digestive system. After eating he had taken care of any issues in the kingdom that needed his attention. There were one or two upstarts that he devoured but that was it. It was so boring! What happened to the challenging wars rebels would lead against him and his Princes? Where did the cocky youngsters and old timers that used to challenge him go?_

 _Being the ruler of Hell he could do whatever he pleased. Sow chaos. Gorge himself on his citizens. Cause terror and calamity in the mortal realm. Well, he could until those damned Angels created a barrier. Sure he could pass it but it caused natural disasters all over the place as the planet itself tried to purge him. And it also brought the Heavenly Host down on his head. Annoying tweety birds that had no respect for him. Fighting them with his own troops behind him was one thing, fighting them by himself because demons were stuck on the other side of the barrier was suicidal._

 _So with nothing to do, he was utterly bored. So he went, his mood darkening, fire tracing his steps as he stomped into the city. Demons sprung away from him in a hurry. He'd chased a few but there was no fun in cutting them down like livestock. So he headed out into the Wasted Plains hoping to run into a beast or two that might as least last through one punch._

 _Instead, he found a very human like boy plucking withered Hell Root and storing them in a brown cloth._

 _Well, maybe he could pose a challenge. If not at least he'd have something else in his stomach._

 _"You!"_

 _The boy glanced up startled and Lucifer came face to face with the most exquisite shade of green gems he had ever seen. It was like life itself swirled behind his lids. Not even in the gardens of Heaven had he seen such a dazzling shade. He was startled for a moment before he grinned. Pretty eyes or not he was still out for blood._

 _"You're the lucky demon that gets to be my sacrifice today! Be honored for you will become the sustenance of the Demon King Lucifer!"_

 _The child's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbly as Lucifer lunged his claws glinting wickedly._

 _The boy dodged by a hair's breadth and Lucifer blinked in surprise, and then grinned triumphantly. A fast one then. Good._

 _He continued attacking with a barrage of swipes, kicks, and lunges; getting faster and faster as his blood started pumping. The boy howled when a fist finally connected with his side and tossed him a clear two hundred feet away and straight into the bottom of a cliff. The impact sent up a dust cloud and the King waited impatiently to see if the boy survived._

 _His eyes widened with glee when he saw a form emerge from the smoke and dust. But the demon that came out was different than the one that went in, if only in appearance. Horns curved from the forehead and around his now long pointy ears only to curve and come back out into two very sharp points that could skewer someone. His thin furry tail was tipped with poisonous gas that sputtered growing and shrinking erratically. The demon's features were more feral, sharper, with the look of a cornered animal._

 _The large green wings were a very attractive feature. They made the boy seem taller (though he did grow about a foot as well…) and were smaller than his. A chimera. A male chimera._

 _With a heavy beat of those gorgeous wings he took to the sky and wheeled around to flee but Lucifer wasn't going to let that happen. It had been centuries since he'd met a new demon that could survive an attack from him that wasn't already in his court -and damn them for avoiding him when he wanted to spar-. This was just the kind of fight he was looking for._

 _Letting his own black wings unfurl from between his shoulder blades, he stretched and pumped them to get a feel for how they worked. It had been a long time since he'd had them out, let alone used them. Lucifer jumped into the air, his wings rocketing him after the green eyed demon. He had to admit the boy was fast and he knew quite a few interesting evasive maneuvers that his smaller wings allowed him to pull off with ease. But in a battle of endurance, Lucifer with his heavy strength oriented limbs, won. He was bearing down on the other when suddenly the smaller demon flipped so his back ran parallel to the ground._

 _A rainbow ball shimmered in his hand looking so similar to an angel's radiance that Lucifer was struck dumb for a moment. Again. How could a demon, not even a Fallen, use grace?_

 _He almost didn't dodge in time. He'd been so fascinated by the colors that he hadn't felt the power behind it until it was too late. A direct hit would knock even him from the sky. The ball seared along his lower jaw and up his cheek as he barrel rolled out of the way._

 _Snarling in rage, Lucifer dive bombed the arrogant child(which completely caught him off guard Lucifer was pleased to note) and sent both plummeting to the earth. He wasn't quick enough to get a complete grapple hold before the boy snarled and tried to shove him off. He was just strong enough to hold Lucifer off, not enough to push him away, and so the both kept falling, their wings batting at each other trying to gain the upper hand. At the last second, the boy went limp and the Demon King overcompensated locking the other into a bear like hug. He hardly noticed he was underneath the other as confused at the tactic as he was. Then he hit the ground. Hard._

 _The strength of the impact made a crater and almost knocked him out. The younger demon shifted on top of him and Lucifer shivered and moaned softly the intimacy. Perhaps he needed to take this boy to bed instead of killing him. He'd be a powerful piece to have by his side and no demon would ever say no to him. Lucifer was about to sit up when he felt the boy's chest expand quickly and then he was off in a flash. He pulled something out of his bag (That was somehow still miraculously with him) and tossed it at Lucifer. The king recognized the plant too late and breathed in the powdered hell root before he could stop._

The memory faded and Lucifer chuckled. He licked Shaste's blood off of his hand and plotted how he was going to fetch his gem from the human world once he was found.

* * *

 **AN:** Uh oh! Lucifer's getting impatient, Ciel is walking a knife's edge, and Harry is suffering severe emotional damage.

Hope ya'll enjoyed. Leave a review ? ;)


	9. The Hunt

_Hajime_

Harry sighed. Agni had once again attacked men at an Indian restaurant and left them hanging upside down. It was nice that the white haired man was doing this to protect Soma from the pain of meeting Meena but a strange way for a man of god to go about it. Strange enough that it might attract the Watchdog of the Queen, unfortunately. Despite what he had discovered in his mindscape he was still unready to face anyone from London.

But what could he do?

Nothing, of course. He was only there to protect the youngest Bengal Prince and nothing else. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Maybe meeting Meena would make the boy grow up some as well.

And then the worst happened. While he had been focused only on himself and his charge he hadn't noticed the presence of Sebastian enter the city and now they were almost right on top of him.

"Soma I don't think it's a good idea to go that way," Harry chimed as the boy turned to go down a dingy alleyway.

"Nonsense! With Agni here nothing can hurt me."

The boy was an idiot and way too overconfident. That was going to get him killed one day. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with him.

Harry said nothing as the prince continued on. He looked around for a moment before deciding that the rooftops would be a better way to travel until they passed Ciel and Sebastian. He discreetly jumped up and landed softly on the flat roof and followed after the two Indians trying to reel in his own energy as best he could.

About halfway down the alley his charge ran into, what looked to be, a brewing fight. Of course, Soma being the idiot he was, decided to join with his kinsmen without even knowing the details of what was going on. Harry glanced at Agni to see the man about to initiate combat with the demon butler and his heart stuttered. His energies lashed out in disharmony before he tightly reined them in. But it was too late. Sebastian had glanced up and seen him.

Harry really, really wanted to leave now but he couldn't leave Soma in the middle of a fight no matter how protected the boy was. Luckily for him, Sebastian was a bit too preoccupied with Agni to call him out. The two were evenly matched with Ciel being held in the butler's other hand. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with how strong Agni's gift was. Even if Sebastian was limited, it was more than any normal mortal would be able to handle.

"I have struck your marma many times. Normally, your arm would be paralyzed by now. So why can you still move," Agni asked in confusion.

Sebastian stayed silent, discreetly scanning the area.

Was he looking for him?

Harry had by then jumped to a different rooftop during the 'battle' just to make sure he wasn't seen again. Which didn't happen, of course, because Sebastian was one Hell of an annoyance. The man had seen him peripherally and was turning to call out to him when Ciel started struggling in the demon's arms.

"Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishmen they lay their eyes on!?"

Harry's eyebrows rose. That tone was rather vicious even for the small boy. Soma looked confused for a moment before he turned to his kinsmen and imperiously asked, "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companion without reason?"

"Reason?"

"Well that won't do," the prince huffed. "The fool is he who wages war without cause. Agni we are siding with the runt and his companion. Our brothers are in the wrong this time!"

Harry was pretty sure that was the only wise or smart thing that he'd ever heard come out of Soma's mouth since he'd met him.

"All done Lord Soma~!"

"Good. You two aren't hurt are you?"

"No," Sebastian replied looking a bit stunned.

"And you runt, a child should not be in a place like this. It's dangerous," Soma said as he plopped Ciel's fallen hat back onto its rightful owner's head.

"Lord Soma you have done a good deed!"

"It was my duty as a child of God."

Harry snorted. A _child_ of God indeed. He made sure to follow close behind his charge so that Sebastian would not come after him.

* * *

"Sebastian. You're staring into space again. Now what happened?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a slight grimace upon his features.

"I am positive that I saw Hadrian on the rooftops during the fight."

Ciel snorted. "Don't tell me demons can hallucinate."

Sebastian said nothing.

* * *

Harry stared in horror at the house in front of them. This was Ciel's winter house in London and he would be damned if he was going to step one foot in there. Why were they here again? Oh right. In India it is custom to invite your benefactor into the house. Stupid customs! He watched as Soma and Agni went inside and let out a huff. Well, his charge wasn't going to be hurt in that house so he would just stand guard.

It was a couple hours later that Ciel's scream of ' _GET OUT_!' could be heard clear across London. The lights went out around eleven and Harry settled down for a long night of playing watchdog on his chosen rooftop. Only a few minutes later the winds shifted and he perked up a bit. There was an unsettling presence in the air.

What-

A gloved hand covered his mouth as the other arm wrapped around his upper body like a rune enforced steel bar.

 _Sebastian!_

"Hello Hadrian."

Harry let out a muffled protest. It was Harry dammit!

He felt a cold nose press into the side of his neck. The raven sucked in a deep breath to get his smell and Harry tried his hardest to sink his fangs into the butler's fingers. Like Hell he was gonna just sit back and let a claiming happen before they had even talked about anything.

"Why did you run Hadrian? I didn't mean to sound as if I was rejecting you, you know. I was shocked and disappointed that you would hide something like that from me. Ciel told me all about you being a half-demon."

Harry's body sagged as his eyes widened. Ciel? Ciel had given out his secrets. No wonder he'd felt that slight jolt. Their deal had been compromised in some way but not enough for a serious punishment. There was stirring of emotions kicking up in his chest and he grit his teeth. Dammit he'd give the kid a chance before turning on him. He didn't need another Sebastian situation.

The fingers around his mouth loosened as if to pull away and he took his chance. Needle point fangs sank into the butler's glove and thumb as he jerked his elbows back into the other's gut. Sebastian staggered back a step and he was free to run.

At first he was slightly fearful. Why was he running anyway? Wasn't he determined to talk to Sebastian anyway?

Okay yea, he'd wanted to do it on his own time but he had the perfect chance and squandered it. Maybe it was the fact that the demon seemed ready to force himself onto Harry that had him running. Screw that!

It turned into a chase, Sebastian hot on his heels. His blood was pumping his form melting into it's more natural state as he bounded over entire sections of the city in a few leaps. But the crow demon was still there. He could feel the oily shadows trying to grip his toes to trip him and the presence of a predator above him. The moonlight above him was blotted out and Harry took a nosedive into the nearest alley to avoid the rather demonic avian's swooping grasp. The shadows around him spiralled into tangible form locking onto his limbs. He burned them off with a burst of poisonous gas.

The city was the absolutely worst place for him to be considering Sebastian's frankly incredible mastery over shadows but in the air he was just as vulnerable. How annoying. Still though, it was slightly exhilarating. He could actually feel the man's intentions poured into the very energy around him. Sebastian intended to catch him and keep him.

Harry snorted bitterly. As if he would make it that easy. After spurning him the first time the smaller demon was less inclined to actually mate. Sure being around him, hopefully as they had been before, would be fine but with everything he still had hidden. Yea nope. Not gonna happen.

Sebastian was relentless though, as he burned off more and more shadows.

"You can't possibly expect to get away without running."

A shiver ran down his spine at the deep voice that hissed from the shadows.

"Running's not going to do anything is it," he spat.

Sebastian's eyes appeared shining like an eerie red lamp in the alleyway.

He chuckled, licking his lips ever so slowly. "I already told you Hadrian. You fascinate me, attract me like no other has ever managed. Perhaps I misspoke, reacted too quickly. My mistake. But do not think I'll just let you run away so easily. I've already decided you will be mine."

Harry hissed, his cloud spreading thickly around him practically eating the demonic energy in the air to fuel its masters own power. The edges of his poison started to burn with fire. Now he was just getting miffed.

"And you think forcing me will make it better?"

His tail lashed spattering droplets against the bricks on both buildings turning them to slag.

"Better to have you now and resolve any issues later then let you run and fall into another's claws."

That was slightly logical. Ish. A little bit problem causing though. Actually…

He made a split second decision. If the demon was so sure about himself and his interest in Harry then maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"I have two conditions. The first is to catch me."

Then he was gone, springing from the ground to spread his wings high in the sky. There was no doubt he'd be caught. Sebastian had the advantage of faster travel but Harry never was one to go down without a fight.

It was grueling, time dragging on into eternity. A more powerful opponent chasing him almost felt like Lucifer again except then he'd taken the ancient demon out quickly with a surprise attack. This time he didn't have that advantage. Sebastian knew just how wily he could be and was careful to avoid his feints. In the end it was close to sunup when he was detained, crushed heavily into the ground, multiple shadows wearing away at his poison so Sebastian could bodily lay on him.

"Caught you," he teased, licking a stripe across the shell of his ear. "This second condition; if I agree you will join me willingly?"

Harry grumbled into the cobblestone of the small village they had ended up in. Somehow, they were back in Britain after traversing the globe twice. Finally, he relaxed, letting his muscles uncoil.

"Let me up."

"Is that your condition?"

"No!"

"Mm then, no."

"Let. Me. Up."

"No. I quite like you writhing beneath me. Besides you might try something ridiculous as running again."

Sebastian had a point. Not that he was going to try.

"Very well. If you can accept this condition then I'll willingly mate with you." The raven trailed his tongue along the shell of his other ear, listening intently. "You cannot kill Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

His tone was biting and sharp the words almost as terrible as a physical weapon. Sebastian shadows formed around his head suffocating him briefly before they fell back around his shoulders.

"You heard me," he said tone unwavering. "You cannot kill Ciel."

"And why ever would you want that," Sebastian asked in honest confusion.

Harry snorted, blowing dirt away from his face. "You're the one that chose the demon with human emotions, didn't you? And now you know why I have them. Your choice now is whether I'm worth more than Ciel's soul to you."

Sebastian tsked, "And you think I can so easily break this contract?"

"No. But you can blood him."

They'd talked about this a long time ago. A demon's essence was especially powerful and could taint even the most saintly of humans turning them into Hellspawn. But willingly given blood could be carefully controlled, the transformation slowed even if it would still be excruciating at times. This way Ciel could keep his mind and his life.

"You've gone insane," Sebastian deadpanned.

"I have not! Take it or leave it! I've laid out my final condition."

"You know eating him would not technically kill the body."

"That would kill _Ciel_ though. Don't be obtuse."

"I'm being a demon."

Harry bucked his hips ignoring the breathy moan the raven released. "No. You're being annoying. Mind games are all well and fun but I refuse to constantly be battling you over things when I know you know what I mean," he growled. "Oh, would you get off of me already!?"

"Why? I'm quite comfortable."

"You're doing this on purpose."

It wasn't quite a realization, more like an epiphany over what he knew but couldn't quite pin down. Sebastian was toying with him like a cat with a mouse. He reigned his anger in so he didn't accidentally blast the other into oblivion with magic.

"Of course."

"Stop it."

"Now now Hadrian. You've given me quite the tall order and I'd like to _lounge_ and think. Your second condition has too many things wrong with it. It's vague and, considering you don't know the boy's entire situation, could end up with a different result than you want, entirely."

"What?" He could feel the grin on those lips as they trailed along his neck before whispering in his ear. "He's what!?"

His poison surged briefly sputtering and hissing against the raven demon who jerked and shrieked in pain. Harry bucked his hips again trying to dislodge his captor so he could pace and think. No luck. He was only shoved harder into the uncomfortable stones.

"That wasn't very nice Hadrian."

"Oh, bite your tongue," he responded.

"It's not very fun to learn shocking secrets, is it?"

"Don't patronize me. Why did you even tell me? You could have completely taken advantage-"

"As you said earlier, I know what you meant with your condition Hadrian," he sighed, "I do not truly want to be stuck with an unwilling mate and I respect our long relationship too much to hold that over you."

Harry swallowed around the surge of affection and confusion that rose up. He had to admit the demon was being pretty straightforward compared to how he normally was and he was doing that just for him. It felt pretty good to hear that.

"Not that I exactly want to share you with the brat but if needs must. Very well. I accept your condition and will not kill the boy. The blooding, though… He must be entirely willing to accept the taint and corruption into himself. Even then it will be a long and arduous process for both parties. Hm… such hard work I'm offering so freely. Whatever are you going to do about that?"

"Be happy," he replied hesitantly.

"Oh no. I don't think that's enough."

There was a sharp pain in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, burning with heat and taint. It flooded his veins so suddenly he let out a loud cry, his entire body jerking and writhing. Sebastian practically purred atop him relishing the pain he caused.

"You utter-"

* * *

This was a different ritual. More archaic and powerful. One he doubted Hadrian knew with how young he technically was by demonic standards. Matings lasted forever but could be broken by extenuating circumstances but this was forever. To break this would result in both of their deaths, something he had no wish to even entertain. Hadrian would be his forever, perhaps not solely his considering he was offering to basically are for a hatchling for the man's sake, but his in all the ways that mattered.

Greedy by nature, he would consume every last drop that he could steal from the smaller demon. Hate, love and everything in between. All for him.

And with this rite there would be no prolonged period of courting and wooing. He dominated the other, winning the right to Hadrian's entire being, especially since conditions had been set and met beforehand.

And now, "My condition of acceptance is honesty, Hadrian. Secrets are fine every now and then, there would be no amusement to be had otherwise, but in regards to your life you cannot be hiding strange powers just to keep me oblivious. I want every part of you, including the half human, so you will tell me everything."

Hadrian, greatly affected by the swirling of cosmic and demonic energy gathering between them, lashed out, shoving him off. The crow straightened drinking in the sight of his new mate in all his glory, his eyes narrowed and half feral, instincts replacing most logical thought.

"That is your only condition?"

Hadrian's words echoed in multiple layers, some screaming, others sighing, but the main overwhelming voice was a deep discordant beat of thunder. It pounded through the air vibrating with such an intensity it would be no surprise if an earthquake started. He licked his lips reveling in the shivers it evoked. Sebastian's form shifted quickly between one and the next, first a lion then a giant raven, a snake, a bat, a cat. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mostly solid form through this rite. Finally, he agreed and his form broke into a mass of black writhing shadows that settled about his lanky frame like a shroud as he hovered in the air. He brushed his talons along his mates furred cheeks, cupping them gently.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Magic," he sighed melting into the hold. "I can bend reality to my will with magic. It is neutral, nothing like grace or the corrupted energy of demons. With that my power is not limited by the rules of this universe, though even I cannot break all of the laws."

Delicious. So unique and new. All his.

"And your title?"

He grumbled unhappily, "One that was forced upon me by Death itself. I have no love of the title nor have I explored the authority or power given to me. It is too much of a hassle in my opinion."

Sebastian hummed. Any power boost should be taken advantage of. He'd have to work on that with his dearest, especially with the King of Hell out for him.

"Is that all?"

"My past is not a happy one. It contains tragedy and cruelty in spades, enough to attract several demons if only they had been allowed into that dimension. That… I will tell you but not now. Please."

He gently drew the small demon closer and placed a scorching kiss upon his lips.

"Your condition has been met."

Hadrian howled with triumph, surging forward to clamp his teeth into his neck. Sebastian trembled, closing eyes and letting the energies of the universe accept their union. Hadrian's own essence trailed through his, scorching its own pathways until it reached his core wrapping around it and settling peacefully much like his own had done to his mate's earlier.

Their coupling was fast and filthy. Blood was not the only bodily fluid spilled upon the cold stones in the tiny village on the outskirts of Brighton. For many hundreds of years they would call the city haunted and cursed by God Himself.

At the end they were both sated.

"We are complete," they intoned solemnly.

Now there only remained one step further they could take this. But first...

"Hm. Breakfast needs to be made and I'm sure the young master would appreciate his main cook back."

"Oh, right," Hadrian responded dazedly.

* * *

Harry frowned when he looked at the manor again. He officially had a mate (and he still wasn't quite processing that just yet) but he didn't want to face Ciel just yet (Soma being in the house had nothing to do with it, Siriusly). From what Sebastian had told him on their way back, the servants from the Phantomhive manor were in there as well. He wasn't looking forward to getting mauled with welcome back hugs…

The meeting went just as expected, tears and all. He didn't really enjoy their clinging but he allowed it, because Hell if they didn't look pitiful. Hadrian cooked a simple breakfast, one even Sebastian made extraordinarily well. He wanted his presence a secret for just a while longer. He just needed to work himself up to this… or something. He was just glad the three idiots had agreed to keep quiet. Lunch passed quietly and Harry sighed as he piled a few finger foods onto some platters. As Sebastian took them away he knew it was almost time to face the music.

Around two o'clock he could feel a pull in his core, a strange sensation he had blinked at, summoning him further into the manor. Well guess it was time to say hello to his pretty much adopted kid...

Ciel was floored. There was a human that could hold his own against a devil!

"Young Master?" Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Someone is here that I think you would like to meet."

"Well, let them in then."

"Of course."

The butler opened the door and Ciel almost had an asthmatic attack from shock.

"Harry," he choked breathlessly.

"Hello Little Lord." There was a slight smile upon the man's face.

"How-"

"Soma! I was wondering where you had disappeared to!"

A frown appeared on Harry's face as he glanced at the prince occupying Ciel's household.

"I am not your babysitter."

Ciel blinked. "Is that where you ran off to? India?"

Well, if that didn't make him sound like the coward he was.

"Yes. I was staying in India."

"Hadrian. I'm curious," Harry's eye twitched. "Was Prince Soma named after you?"

It just had to be Sebastian to catch onto that. And when Soma opened his mouth, Harry felt like strangling the boy. "Father told me my grandfather named me after him. Though why, I would never guess."

"Another one," Sebastian asked with an amused smirk. His eyes didn't seem all that pleased at that revelation.

"No. He's spoiled and arrogant. It's bad enough I'm watching him for his father.

"Anyway it was a pleasure to see you again, Lord Phantomhive but I've got a few servants to keep from making a disaster."

He could talk to his cub another time.

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you guys like it? Trust me, they aren't gonna be all goody just yet but they are bound to each other now. Leave a review please?

And I couldn't just leave out the Alternate Ending. XD

 **Omake**

It came as a shock when two arms wound across around him like rune reinforced steel bars.

 _Who?_

"Hello my little gem."

Harry immediately recognized that voice. "Lucifer!"

The demon nuzzled his nose into the Harry's neck and took a deep breath. "Your scent is exquisite and your voice even more beautiful than I thought." It was said in a whisper but it still sent a shiver of terror down the smaller demon's spine. "I have finally caught you my precious gem. Did you really think you could get away from me so easily? I have spies everywhere."

"I stayed out of your grasp for millenia," Harry snapped.

Quite the accomplishment from some no name demon the King could admit.

A wicked smile formed on Lucifer's face. "But I have you now, do I not precious gem?"

Harry struggled futilely trying to catch the Ancient off guard but failing miserably.

"Come with me." Harry started in surprise. "Your chosen mate has rejected you, has he not? I do not want to kill you little gem. Oh no, I have much better plans than that. Come with me and I will give you everything you could ever want."

If he understood Lucifer correctly than the older demon wanted him for a mate. Um, ew. He didn't exactly want to be a personal trophy. His gaze found the manor again and he bit his lip. Lucifer, as the King of Demons, could give him whatever he wanted. He had the power to protect Ciel.

He glanced longing at the manor, his heart reaching out for the two occupants inside. Sebastian could take care of himself but Ciel... He made up his mind. "I'll go with you but you have to protect my... cub."

"Oh? Little gem has a cub, does he? Well, where is he?"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he is contracted to the raven demon in that manor. And my name is Harry not gem…"

The King hissed and looked at the manor his gem had been perched in front of. Yes, there was definitely a contract in there. He sent his power into the building, searched out the energy keeping the contract together, and snapped it using his higher authority. Howls of pain erupted from the place and his gem tensed in his arms but Lucifer only tightened his grip.

"Another one of my demons will be by to pick up your cub. I have made sure that the contract cannot be reformed and that Crow will be unable to touch…Ciel."

Harry briefly closed his eyes but opened them once more and nodded his head. He had literally just sold his soul to the Devil… and he was possessive enough to bring Ciel down with him.

Lucifer hissed in pleasure and stood from his crouched position pulling his gem three feet off the ground in the process. He switched the demon in his arms into a bridal position and took off towards Hell.

His gem was all his now and no one would ever be able to take the boy from him.


	10. Options

_Hajime_

"Hadrian."

Harry's eye twitched.

"It's Harry," he mumbled under his breath.

Then he looked up and quirked a brow. Sebastian had a little smirk on his face and the green eyed demon knew it was from annoying him but he couldn't help it. Hearing his full first name always rankled him.

"Harry."

Harry frowned and looked back up from his polishing of the banister, one of the few chores that Agni had not already done.

"That is the first time you've called me that. What's wrong?"

"Lucifer."

Harry sighed, exasperated. "I'm not going to let him catch me-"

"You do not understand. Lucifer was in London not ten days ago. I felt him quite clearly."

"We are mated now-"

"And he would not hesitate to kill me."

"But that would be counterproductive to getting me," he pointed out.

"If he cannot have you, no one can. I am positive that will be his thought process. It was mine after all."

"That's not macabre at all."

Sebastian sighed. "I'd rather not die. We must be prepared. He cannot break the barrier like that easily and that he did now just shows how impatient he is getting."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do? Up and leave? I have too many commitments around here, which is your fault by the way."

"If I did not have a contract it would, perhaps, be easier."

"But you do and you can't exactly leave."

"Exactly. The end terms of agreement could be changed from his soul to his… adoption with both parties agreement but even then the conditions must be fulfilled. I am bound here, you are not."

"I'm not running," Harry snarled.

Sebastian huffed, "You run from everything but this?"

Harry flinched, feeling a knife twist in his heart. "Look I know I'm a coward, okay? That mostly deals with myself. Stuff like this when I have something to protect- I can't run. I won't."

The butler closed his eyes, placing his face in his right hand while the left held his right elbow.

"You are reckless, dearest, but very well. I'm warning you now there will be severe consequences if you stay. Ones not even I can guess."

He lifted his head staring at Harry with grim slitted eyes. Harry gulped but nodded in determination

"As for other topics, Soma-"

"I am not talking about that bratling."

"…Fine. A later date. Hadrian? Did you notice how quiet it is?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The imbeciles." It was a simple statement but it made Harry straighten. Sebastian was right; there had been no explosions or loud crashes. He was sure his lecture didn't actually change any of work.

"I will check on them. Please finish the polish."

Harry nodded and Sebastian walked away. He turned back to the rail and started polishing again. He knew he could use a shortcut but Agni had done most of the other chores and he needed something to occupy his time with.

Ciel.

What he had done with Sebastian was slightly -more than actually- unfair, stealing a meal like that and forcing him to accept the kid as his own childe instead. But he'd agreed which showed a lot of what he was willing to sacrifice for Harry. Actions meant more than words after all.

But now it was all up to the child he'd grown much too close too. If Ciel didn't accept the change of terms there was nothing he could do for the boy. And he had screwed Sebastian over since he couldn't exactly eat the little lord's soul anymore.

He rubbed the railing thoughtfully. Ciel would be his child by default because of his mating with Sebastian. Perhaps, he could recommend an early changing using his own blood instead of Sebastian's? And the changing of the mark into a Claim could be the terms instead of the beginning of the change…

Still it all relied on Ciel. He'd be stuck with Harry and Sebastian for the rest of his unnaturally long life. With how the little lord felt about living in general, why would he want to extend his life?

Damn, he might have really misstepped.

"Hadrian."

Harry looked up with a slight frown at the use of his full first name. He'd been hoping to hear his preferred name again. Wishful thinking. Sebastian stood there with an amused smirk. Harry stuck out his tongue briefly.

* * *

"It's Harry… And what?"

"Dinner is ready and I do not believe the young master would mind your presence."

It was Sebastian's way of ordering him to serve Ciel's dinner. "Fine."

"Tonight is Mackerel with gooseberry sauce and cottage pie," Harry announced as he placed the plate in front of the little lord. Before he could back up though, Ciel caught his sleeve and Harry turned to him curiously.

"I am glad you're back…" he muttered.

The young demon smirked, "Always, little lord."

He stepped back to his place on the right side of Ciel's chair with Sebastian on the left. Soma was glancing curiously at Harry but the demon ignored him. Instead he turned his curious gaze to Lau for a moment. What in the world was the drug dealer doing here?

"So tell me how you know Soma." Well that was rude bratling…

"Ah… Who is this woman you are searching for?" Ciel asked completely ignoring the former question.

Soma's face turned sad briefly before adopting a more reminiscent look. "She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny. We've been together ever since I can remember. Father has no interest in me… And mother is so desperate for his attention. She has no time for me. I was always alone in the palace… But Meena was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Meena was with me. I loved Meena, and Meena loved me."

Well Aadesh certainly cared about his kids but knowing that eventually you were going to have to give one away to a demon of all things probably put a damper on Soma's upbringing.

"But," the prince continued, "he… a British noble came… and took Meena away to Great Britain!"

A small frown formed on Harry's face when he heard the disgust in Soma's voice as he said Great Britain. He loved his birth country very much, even if it rained a lot and the people in it were worth less than dirt, and that was slightly insulting to him.

"What do you mean?" Lau asked while playing with his food breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative rights of Bengal, but in truth, the political advisors sent from Great Britain control most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony."

Not surprising. Britain was a greater power for a long time in his dimension, which was still occupying India if he remembered correctly. This dimension's history was running pretty parallel for big world events so far.

"And three months ago, He came as a guest of that political advisor! That fellow set his eyes on Meena at my palace… and took Meena away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!"

Don't be too sure about that…

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman?" Ciel asked lowly.

That didn't sound sexist at all. Oh right. No women's rights movements just yet.

"Yes. I'll get her back and we'll all go home together."

Ciel sighed lightly, "Still you are going a bit overboard for one servant girl-"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS 'OVERBOARD' IN THIS CASE!"

Harry blinked and wished the ringing in his ears would go away. By this time the bratling had crossed the room to Ciel and had taken his shoulder hostage. The wizard gleefully watched, waiting for Ciel to tear the brat prince a new one.

"The palace without Meena is like an empty box!" Soma yelled into Ciel's face. "Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Meena!?"

* * *

 _Yes._

Ciel wanted so badly to say yes. He knew what it felt like. His family had been cruelly ripped from him, shattering his heart. And when he finally thought he had recovered and built a protective barrier around himself, an uncollared demon had drilled his way past the hard stone to find the small spark of warmth that he had still harboured inside. Harry may not have been family but he was as close as anyone was going to get to his heart after the terrible incident. Then he left and, though Ciel put up a tough exterior, he was falling to pieces on the inside. Harry had come to be his stability. The one thing that was always there, would always be there for him to lean on. So, yes, he knew how it felt, but he wasn't going to admit that to the spoiled prince in front of him.

While he knew how Soma felt on that one account, he also knew the Indian hadn't felt true despair. The despair of seeing his dead loved ones and knowing that he would never be able to get them back.

Ciel turned his attention back to Soma in time to catch, "-how sad I-!"

"Can't say I do."

* * *

Harry startled when he noticed the slitted pupils of a demon in Ciel's eye. Sebastian seemed to catch the same thing as he blinked in surprise, but Soma only felt an intimidating aura as Ciel continued.

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much. I don't understand, nor do I want to."

Lie. Harry didn't know what Ciel was lying about specifically but he had been around him long enough to know the boy was lying… Could it be when he left? Well it definitely would have left Ciel reeling. Ugh. As if he didn't already felt guilty enough right now.

"There are things that cannot be recovered no matter how one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape. You might not be able to grasp that, though." Ciel turned to leave with a wave.

"But…" Soma's hand clenched by his side, "But still, I… don't want to be alone in that palace anymore…"

Well, Harry certainly sympathized with not wanting to feel alone. So the demon took one second to let the emotion wash through him before he squashed it. Soma was still an immature, spoiled prince and didn't know the true meaning of loneliness, especially not with his butler always around.

* * *

"My Lord. You summoned me?"

"Ah, yes." Lucifer looked down on the chimera demon that was currently on one knee with her head down before his throne. She looked remarkably similar to his gem with different coloring. What an annoyingly bright color. "Acirema, is it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hm. And female at that. Interesting. It is not often female demons become high in the rankings of my court but you are the best at information gathering, I hear."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. As I'm sure you know I am looking for a little gem of mine, the demon that left me this scar," he said tracing his jaw.

"Yes, my lord."

"I want you to find his location. Start in England."

"If I may ask a question my lord?"

"Ah, so she can say something else! Ask."

"You have already scoured England my lord."

There was a pause. "I heard no question," Lucifer said impatiently.

Quickly, before her king decided she wasn't worth the effort and ate her, she continued, "Why have me search there first, my lord?"

"Ah. You see, the last time I was there I came across a raven with a contract. My gem's energy was around that area but he himself was not. So, I have a feeling that raven has something to do with my gem and I had no time to ascertain anything for myself. You will start with the Phantomhive family. You leave tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good girl. You may leave."

The woman stood from her kneeling position but kept her head down as she backed out from the room.

* * *

"Hadrian?"

"It's Harry!"

"Have you met any of the gods in India?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Sebastian from his lounging spot on his bed. What a strange question…

"Hmm… Yes. I've met Kurishna, Ganesh, and Kali. Why?"

"Ah. Earlier the prince and his butler told us of Kali the Destroyer. As I have never been to India I was wondering if she is as powerful as she is made out to be?"

Harry snorted. It was a valid question considering most gods and goddesses were arrogant weaklings with over exaggerated powers.

"Yea. Kali is really powerful. She would probably give a middle class demon a run for their money. We sparred once. Caused a lot of destruction…"

"I would have thought she would kill any demon," Sebastian said musingly.

"Well she doesn't hate demons or anything. She was just so insulted that one had dared to challenge her and she-"

Harry shot up from his bed like a spring and took a deep whiff. Sebastian frowned and scented the air as well, not catching anything. Harry most certainly smelt a higher class demon prowling around the mansion. The energy was completely cloaked but he knew the scent of Hell anywhere. This was not good.

"Smells like a scout. I'll draw them away. I know I haven't been back long but I won't allow any demons to put us into danger. Especially Ciel because he can't protect himself," Harry said quietly.

The elder demon jerked his head in irritation but agreed nonetheless.

"Could you…" Sebastian sent him a curious glance on the way out of the room. "Well I have an idea especially after seeing his eye yesterday, which we still need to talk about! Ask him being turned early instead of at the end of his contract."

Sebastian let out an amused huff which turned to a sigh as his mate shot through the window.

* * *

Acirema blinked as a blurry black figure jumped away from the property she was gathering information on. It took off at full speed and she growled in excitement when she noticed it was definitely not the raven with the contract. It must be the one that had injured her King!

The female demon gave chase, thanking her lucky stars for her speed because that boy was fast!

By now they were in a forest and she was only several feet away from him. So it came as a surprise when he stopped abruptly almost sending her careening into a tree trying to dodge around him. Acirema growled under her breath and spun around.

She sucked in a surprised breath. This demon was a type of chimera as well. The rarest kind of underworlder. No wonder Lucifer wanted him. There hadn't been a male chimera since the Wars!

"What do you want," he barked sharply.

"Lucifer is waiting for you little boy. It is useless to hide from him!"

His eyes flashed an eerie green, swirling around his iris like smoke. It really reminded her of Lilith…

 _"Acirema!"_

 _"Lilith… you're all dirty again. What have I told you about leaving the city walls?"_

 _Lilith's eyes flashed a venomous green in anger. "Just because you are ten years older than me does not mean you can boss me around still. I am over two thousand years old!"_

 _"Lilith you know I didn't mean-"_

 _"Yes, you did," she growled. But then she sighed. "I understand you don't want to lose me or have me raped but I'm an adult and I can take care of myself."_

 _Acirema's lips turned up slightly and she nodded in agreement._

 _"Oh! So I have finally found a way to leave~! I won't have to eat souls anymore!"_

 _Acirema frowned. Why was her sister still so reluctant to eat souls even after all these years? It was their nourishment and humans weren't even worth compassion (not that she had a lot to give… and all that she had went towards her sister…)._

 _"Lilith," she sighed._

 _But the girl only shook her head stubbornly, mussing up her beautiful red locks. "Can you keep a secret?"_

 _The elder sister looked offended. "Of course I can. Who do you think I am? A tattle telling rat?"_

 _Lilith giggled but her expression immediately became serious again. "Lucifer is still looking for a mate… He… he saw me yesterday and expressed an interest. But I don't want to mate with him! He's nasty and slaughters thousands without remorse!"_

 _"Lilith… that's in our nature," she sighed. Then her eyes crinkled a determined light entering them. "Lucifer would be a wonderful mate. He would provide and protect you from all the other demons! This is wonderful news."_

 _But her little sister did not share in her excitement. She only shook her head and trudged upstairs to her nesting room. Acirema pressed her lips into a fine line. This was the best thing to happen to them since their parents had died (at least they were left the nest inside the city even if they had to defend it). Her sister would put up with it whether she liked it or not. So during her sister's rest she snuck over to the palace and offered her sister's hand to the King. He accepted and the next day they came and took Lilith from the house._

 _That day was the last day she had ever seen her sister. And her eyes would forever haunt the elder demon. The betrayal and anguish in those green green eyes…_

The ceremony for the mating (only because he was King) never happened. One night Lucifer had come to their nest seeking her sister but Acirema didn't know where she had gone. In fact she was disheartened to know Lilith had disappeared the night before. In a fit of rage, Lucifer had destroyed their nest. The only thing she had left of the past.

Acirema had needed to find out what happened to her sister so she became a spy, one of the best. Now… now she was looking into those eyes again. Except it couldn't be her because this demon was male. This demon… why couldn't she attack this demon? Lilith's eyes should not hold her back.

The boy just looked confused but battle ready as she continued her internal struggle. Finally she snarled and he backed away in surprise, his human features sliding in to cover his chimera form.

"Why do you look like Lilith," she finally gasped.

"My mum?"

* * *

 **AN:** Well, would you look at that! I kept Acirema. I do actually have an affection for her even though I'm not too fond of OC's. **ANYWAY** I am rewriting my Half Prince/Harry Potter crossover on A03, would you guys like to see it on here as well?

Read and review! I love hearing what you all have to say! And I love making people's days *winkwink* or ruining them!


	11. Who Needs Family

_Hajime_

"What?"

"Um… My mother's name was Lilith when she was… yea."

It couldn't be! Not her child! B-but how!? If he was her child where had she gone? What had happened to her? Shakily she reached out and grasped the boy's shoulders. He didn't move, eyes wide and confused.

"You… Where did Lilith… go? Where did my sister go?"

Harry breathed out slowly. He remembered reading in Lily's journal that in her original dimension her name was Lilith but there was no mention of an older sister… only a brief passage on a demon she nested with.

"Are you Acirema?"

The demon in front of him looked about to cry, something he never thought he'd ever see in his lifetime. Ever. Harry crying was understandable… he was half human, but a full demon breaking out into legitimate tears. That was unnerving.

So he touched her furred cheek against all better judgement and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Acirema, he was assuming that was her name as she hadn't answered yet, took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Then she did it again and again. Finally she pulled away with dry eyes and Harry took the time to truly study her features.

Her eyes were a clouded blue that slanted upward at the edges and her hair was a beautiful shade of white-blond that fell to her waist but did nothing to hide her five inch long ears (shorter than his own he noticed) and the bone white ram horns that protruded from her temples. The wings on her back were much smaller than Harry's and pure white. It would definitely be hard to look at her long when she was in the sun. The glare would be too much for human eyes.

Something flicked agitatedly behind her and Harry caught sight of the thin white furred tail tipped with the acidic green poison. So if there was poison there then it was probably on her horns as well…

The fur was also a white blond but it covered her high cheekbones and delicate jaw stopping before it reached the chin, mouth, or nose. He couldn't see her body for she was wearing a dark green woollen cloak but he assumed her legs were digitigrade and furry as well. One difference between them was that she actually had paws for feet instead of elongated human toes.

Acirema sighed and ran a hand through her locks. If this was truly her child then she could not repeat her past mistakes. Even if it killed her… she would not turn her nephew in.

"If you are really her child, can you tell me what happened to my sister," she asked softly.

Harry blinked and sent a speculating look at his 'aunt'. "Why should I?"

The elder demon flinched.

"She… she was the only thing I had left and I gave her away to Lucifer. I thought it would be for the best. He would protect her and she would be eventually happy. But she disappeared before anything happened. The last time I saw her… her face was so full of betrayal," Acirema choked out. "I will not make the same mistake with again!"

Harry slowly relaxed his stance and nodded. "I can tell you, if you keep Lucifer off of my tail for as long as possible."

His possible -since it hadn't actually been confirmed or not- aunt nodded in relief.

"She found a way to go to another dimension."

"Oh! So I have finally found a way to leave~! I won't have to eat souls anymore!"

"She was reborn by attaching herself to a fetus. She grew up like a normal human… well until her demonic energy was mistaken as magic." Harry scratched the back of his head but continued, "She fell in love with James Potter, my dad, and had me. Then when I was only a year old, they were attacked and she gave her life for me. Later in life my genes activated and I was scorned so I fled to the dimension my mother was originally from."

"So she is dead." It was not a question.

"Yes."

It hurt Acirema to know her sister was dead. Dead meant gone forever. But at least now she had closure. She knew what happened instead of having her imagination conjure wild and horrible scenarios. And she had left a bit of herself in the form of her son. As the duty of the elder sibling it fell to her to protect her sister's cub.

"Will you tell me about yourself? Not your past if you don't want to talk about it but… now?"

Harry scrutinized the miserable but determined form in front of him and couldn't stop the small smile that turned his lips upward. He sort of liked her.

"I guess I can," he said with reluctance. "I just recently mated with the raven demon in the manor." Acirema winced. Now she would have to be especially careful with Lucifer. He would not be happy at all to hear that if he found out. "And there is a boy I wish to mark as mine." A glint developed in the older woman's eyes and Harry hurried on before she could say anything. "You can meet him later when you're more, er trustworthy…" The light dimmed but didn't leave and she nodded seriously. "Em… there's another possible cub but as he is he's useless and arrogant. He might make it as a pawn but, well… I don't like him so I don't exactly want him around."

She frowned but nodded in understanding. Spoiled humans were the worst and most annoying kind to be around. But they were also a large percent of the humans that made contracts.

"And my name is Hadrian James Potter. Call me Harry."

When Harry said no more she closed her eyes lightly then opened them again and waved goodbye before jumping off. Harry watched her go hoping he wasn't making a mistake. She was family; blood family related to his mother, and he wished to get to know her, but that didn't make her all that trustworthy until she proved herself. If it came down to it he would kill her first to get Lucifer off his back. He would do anything to protect Ciel and Sebastian… his mate.

Anxiety curdled his stomach and twisted sinuously through his chest tightening around his lungs. He really really hoped he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his long life. He rubbed his temples and decided he needed time to calm himself.

* * *

By the time the half demon got back to the mansion it was mid-afternoon. Outside the manor doors he paused. If he was truthful… Harry was afraid of Ciel answer and Sebastian's thoughts on the new idea. He was trying not to be so lily livered though so into the mansion he went.

He pushed open the door and slipped inside, soundlessly closing it behind him.

"Harry!"

He turned and barely caught a relieved Ciel in his arms. What…? He looked down at the boy in confusion. Why had he jumped on him like that? Harry surreptitiously glanced around. No one there… huh.

"Little lord. Is something wrong?"

The boy pulled away with anger twisting his fine features, arms crossing. "You just returned and then you disappear again," he hissed dangerously. "Sebastian said there are demons looking for you. Care to explain?"

The boy's foot was tapping impatiently on the ground and Harry felt like laughing mockingly but reigned in the urge. Instead he replied, "Well there was. But now there's not. So no need to worry, Little Lord."

Ciel's eye twitched. "No need to worry? You've had the King of Hell after you for who knows how long and there's no need to worry!?"

Harry quickly cut him off before the boy threw a hissy fit. "Of course I know how long. He's been after me for millenia," the magical demon stressed. "Not once has he caught me. And he won't in the future either now that I have a demon in the courts willing to pass misinformation."

The Phantomhive's eyebrows furrowed and asked, "What?"

"A possible aunt. Still not completely sure yet but she knew my mother. She said she's willing to put her life on the line for my own."

Pretty sure she she said that. They hadn't made a deal which was likely a huge mistake. That was a lot of trust he thrust onto her slim shoulders. Also Lucifer might have been able to feel his energy no matter how slight if they traded blood.

Ciel frowned for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Well at least Ciel trusted him. He hardly trusted himself right now with all the impulsive decisions. It had been a while since he'd had to make truly important decisions and, like always, he tended to go into them half-cocked.

He was about to move on but Ciel grabbed his sleeve stopping him. Harry raised a questioning brow.

"Sebastian also said… he explained that you two are… together? And the possible change of terms in the contract and that… that you both wish to _blood_ me?"

"Yes."

Inside, Harry was a mass of nerves, but none of it showed in his voice or face. Ciel, too, had a mask of steel in place. It was slightly unnerving how good the kid had gotten at covering his emotions. Of course he still had his tells, he wasn't a however many millenia old demon after all, and he seemed to be just as nervous as Harry himself.

* * *

He had longed for family ever since that night that he had truly lost everything.

It would be an unconventional one sure but he wished for the connection that he had lost when Madame Red… when his aunt, his last next of kin that he held so dear died. Aunt Francis was close and kept him somewhat grounded but she wasn't around often and Lizzy just didn't understand.

Sebastian would technically become his 'father' first and when he finished the contract with the demon, instead of losing his soul he would be claimed making Harry his other 'father'. Which was extremely queer to think about and not at all orthodox but they were demons, creatures that defied God and reveled in carnal pleasures and violence.

His first (stupid, illogical) thought about the entire situation was that he was unworthy, tainted beyond recognition. While his father had done terrible deeds as the Queen's Watchdog he had never sullied himself as Ciel had. Then again, these were literal devils that were offering to take him, creatures that were far more tainted than he ever thought he could become. He hadn't had too much time to think about it but he wanted it so intensely it was startling.

Sebastian had, reluctantly, told him that once he accepted him as a hatchling Ciel would never be abandoned. As a crow demon he was protective of young -only very slightly of human children but the urge was still there- and when he first made the deal he hadn't expected it to last quite so long. The butler had admitted he respected Ciel's strategic mind, better than most thrice his age, and told him he would make a magnificent demon if it _worked_.

All of this being said very reluctantly, of course.

And that was another thing. There was no guarantee he wouldn't go insane and turn into what was considered hellspawn, the lowest level of demon considered less than beasts. It was the biggest hurdle he would face, the reason he was so hesitant. His mind was all he had. He was weak in body and spirit, having to use others to do his work. If he lost that…

But at the same time he could gain so much more. Power to take care of himself and the Phantomhive estate. Lasting connections… An actual life. One where he could just be himself perhaps...

He didn't know what type of demon Harry was but he did know the man was powerful. He worried about the King of Demons chasing his servant, rightfully so as the being was Lucifer _the_ Fallen Archangel, but the small demon seemed unconcerned. Flippant even. He had been avoiding him for longer than he'd known Sebastian after all.

Still, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad he would scream it to the world if it wasn't completely undignified and unbefitting of someone of his status.

So instead he said simply, "I want it."

* * *

"Hadrian."

Hadrian sighed and looked up at Sebastian. When the younger demon didn't automatically correct the elder Sebastian knew something was wrong. His mate smiled shakily and a bubbly laugh spilt over his lips before the butler found himself with an armful of giddy chimera. How very strange to see and feel and taste the positive emotion practically rolling off the smaller man. Oh, he could certainly get used to this.

"He said yes," Hadrian whispered reverently. "Now we just now to iron out the details- and Sebastian! His eye- oh my! What if he has an affinity for it already? Oh oh! This is so- I haven't felt-"

Sebastian kissed his life partner, dominating the other's mouth and reveling in the heat and slick of it. The sheer joy tasted of raspberries and cinnamon. A strange combination, one he never thought he'd like considering his taste buds, but he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. He devoured everything his mate would give.

* * *

"Well, we're heading out okay?" Soma waved as he walked to the door. Teasingly he turned to the earl, "Hurry to bed, little runt Ciel!"

Harry's eyebrow twitched at the sound of the little lord's annoyed snort. He had to agree with his cub. Soma was bloody annoying!

After three minutes of waiting the four of them (Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, and Harry) all set out to trail the prince and his servant. At least he knew why Lau was there, he was quite skilled at subterfuge and sneaking around.

This whole trip was quite boring, though, and the wizard was ready to go back to the manor and slip into the bed. He hadn't slept in three whole weeks and it was starting to get to him. He needed an hour of sleep at least once every other week, unlike Sebastian the full blood who only enjoyed it as a luxury. Bloody lucky bastard…

He didn't really see the need of him being here but Ciel had asked so he went.

"By all appearances they really are just trying to find someone, hmmm?"

Harry grunted in agreement as the two targets came from another store. He knew exactly what was going on and he had the strongest urge just to tell them and get all the bloody unnecessary trips out of the way… but where was the fun in that? Once he got his sleep he would be in much higher spirits and all the emotional turmoil would be wiped away. And he had never told before so why should he now? If Ciel was going to become a demon able to protect himself, he needed practice and this mystery solving for the Queen worked out wonderfully.

"In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stops should always be the local shops and pubs. They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary… Brr. It's cold," Ciel muttered rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Harry poked the boy in the back of his head sending a warming charm through his cub's body. The little lord blinked surprise then nodded his thanks.

"1 a.m." Sebastian murmured glancing in his direction at the spike of foreign energy. "They will be returning to the town house shortly. Let us head back as well," the demon stated a bit louder.

Harry knew at 2:45 Agni would head out so he plopped on his bed and gratefully took a nap, waking at 2:40 and heading slowly to the foyer.

"You…! Take me with you as well. I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I had gone to bed. I want to know… what he's up to."

Harry blinked. There was that sliver of maturity showing in Soma again. If only they could make it grow then maybe he could stand to be in the child's presence.

"He went into this building," Lau stated cheerfully.

Ciel's brows furrowed. "If memory serves correctly this is… I see now. I'm starting to get the picture."

Harry lips twitched upward with pride.

"What do you mean? Whose house is this?"

"Now, now your highness. Patience, patience." A mysterious aura shrouded Lau as he continued, "It will be clear once you've gone inside. And you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not. You… and I both… kay?"

Harry snorted. This man was as amusing as ever.

"By the 'and I' I take it you have no clue either," Ciel asked with an annoyed huff.

"Yes~," the asian man stated cheerfully with no hint of shame.

"This residence belongs to Harold West Jebb who runs an extensive import business," stated Harry. He'd become well acquainted with it for Soma's protection.

Ciel hunched in his shoulders and said, "I had the distinct pleasure of meeting him once. He's an unsavory sort who loves all kinds of titles."

"Imports hmmm? We're in the same business then~!" Harry almost scoffed. Lau's imports weren't as innocent as they sounded.

"Why would Agni go to an importer's house," Soma asked in confusion.

Harry threw his two cents in seriously, "He mainly imports spices and tea leaves from India, and runs 'Harold Trading', a general store, and the 'West Harold', a Hindustani coffeehouse."

Sebastian continued from there. "While investigating Miss Meena I happened across Mister West's name in some of the documents I was reviewing. Per those papers, Bengal is indeed his main trading source of his wares… and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents but…"

"It seems the company representative, Mister West himself, just happened to be away at the time of the incidents and escaped being hung," Harry finished. Sebastian set him a nod and Harry smirked.

"Well, there's nothing for it. Let's go take a look," Ciel sighed.

"As you wish, sir."

Sebastian lifted his soon to be cub under his arm and leapt over the barricade easily. Lau followed but the prince just scrabbled at the giant wall futilely. Harry sighed, grabbed the back of the boy's clothes and tossed him up. Soma barely had time to grasp onto the snow covered ledge as he let out an 'oomf!' of discomfort.

Lau asked if the boy was alright but Soma was too worried about the dogs and he watched in amazement and a bit of confusion as they backed away. "The hounds are falling back…?"

Harry sighed as landed lightly on the ground next to a victoriously smirking Sebastian. "What cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps."

Harry could slightly understand the crow's hatred of dogs. The only good experience he'd ever had with them was Sirius and he was a man in a dog's body.

"Over here, over here~!"

Everyone turned to look at the china man swinging keys around his finger. "You-" Ciel growled.

"Nooo~! What do you take me for? I didn't kill them just put them to sleep! I think it's a four thousand year old method from ancient china?"

That perked Harry's interest. Ancient methods were always fun and he could tell the man wasn't lying but before he could ask Ciel cleared his throat and ordered, "Never mind. Let's stop dallying and find him already!"

Everyone agreed and silently moved into the darkened house.

"There do not seem to be any guards inside," Sebastian said looking around in the gloom. "I can hear voices on the second floor. What say we go have a look upstairs?"

They all skittered upstairs silently and to the door at the end of the hall where the voices originated.

"You've done a splendid job. Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax?"

Harry could clearly hear everything in the room from his position against the wall. Everyone else was poking their ear against the slightly open door to get a better angle to listen. Even Sebastian… though he was only doing it because he needed to look normal. If the crow had wanted he could have lounged outside the mansion and listened in, but there were other people here today and they needed to go through the tedious task of getting in the house and making sure no one was seen. Lau could have probably done it himself. Though the smuggler might not have known much about this case but he was part of the Underground and his knowledge was quite vast. Even if he faked otherwise. He was also quite the accomplished martial artist based on how Harry had seen him move.

"This is a first-class Havana cigar I bought from James Fox, the royal warrant holder." Yuck… he didn't know why humans smoked… it tasted disgusting and killed them from the inside. "… The plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time. And as long as I have the 'right hand of god' my scheme will be realized! Three long years I've waited. I'll see myself victorious in this no matter what!"

"If I can carry out my mission as promised…" Agni replied shakily. "Meena wi-"

And then the idiot prince burst into the room like a gods be damned idiot. Did he mention Soma was an moronic simpleton?

"You bloody foo-!" Sebastian quickly covered the little lord's mouth. "He knows the young master, Hadrian, and I. Let us see how things proceed before rushing in."

Harry frowned. This wasn't going to be a nice encounter at all. But the wizarding demon still didn't move from his spot against the wall. Even when his magic and demonic energy wanted to reach out and comfort the prince in his distress. Ugh damn the old King.

"M-my prince-!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" Harry imagined Soma shaking his poor butler. "Have you known where Meena was all along?" Of course he has. But he's not going to tell you that…

"Ah… So that's your master, hm… Agni?"

"You! You're the swine who took Meena away!"

"Agni! Knock him down!" Harry frowned. Nothing was going to happen. Poor bratling… "Agni what are you doing!?"

"Hmph!" There was definitely a smirk in that tone of voice. "Agni. Throw his annoying Highness out of here…"

"Though there's no mistaking West's involvement in the hangings based on their little chat, they no longer seem to be 'incidents of the Underworld'. And that means this is all outside the Earl's jurisdiction~," Lau whispered cheerfully. "As it has to do with polite society and all."

Ciel twitched at the insult and muttered, "Indeed. But informing the yard is a pain so what do you say we beat them silly and then go home?"

Sebastian looked around with a frown and caught Harry's eye. The half demon smirked and pointed up. Wine eyes followed his finger up to the deer head mounted on the wall and filled with understanding.

"That doesn't sound half-bad but I have another idea. Why don't we leave West at large for a little while? Tonight we'll be leaving here with that thick headed prince," Harry cut in casually.

"But West knows what you three look like right?"

"That he does," Little Lord snorted in annoyance.

"Please let me handle it," Sebastian said smoothly.

Harry ignored the three as Sebastian started pulling the deer head off the mount and instead focused on what was going on inside the room.

"Agni what is wrong with you!? Explain yourself!"

"I… I have nothing to tell you. Please leave now." The Indian butler sure was holding himself together well.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Good boy," West chimed.

"You bastard what did you do to him!?"

"Please stop," Agni cried. It sounded as if he was tugging on something… maybe pulling Soma away from West?

"Let me go Agni! Why are you doing what he says!?"

"Well, I never! My Geives and Hawkes suit is all wrinkled." Bastard…

"Agni! Get your hand off me!"

"You know for those chaps who are hard of hearing a good beating always does the trick!" Oh well that was unexpected. What a delightfully cruel thing to make the poor butler do. "Agni. Give the Highness a good whack to shut him up."

Sebastian had finally finished removing the head and pulling it over his own.

"Haha! What's wrong? It's not like I'm telling you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit so he'll bite his tongue. Aren't I nice?" What a sadistic sack of pus. Normally he'd approve and then make a contract to eat his soul. In this case, he could just give Agni some sympathy. Betraying someone you truly love was hard.

At that moment Sebastian entered and Harry heard the thud of skin hitting clothed skin. So the hit was blocked. Thank goodness… Wait? Why was he worried? He wasn't! Harry frowned again, calming his energies that he hadn't even noticed were rebelling, and refocused back on the sounds of destruction and West's wails coming from the room. This whole situation with Soma was going to get out of hand if the boy didn't go back home soon.

"Gyaaaaaah! No! Not the chest I bought at General Trading!" Serves you right bastard…

"Stop! That's a one-of-a-kind Galle lamp from Thomas Goode!" This time Harry snickered.

"This is all starting to look very dangerous. We should take our leave now, Earl." Without preamble Lau picked Ciel off the ground and took off down the hallway. The Phantomhive yelled at Sebastian to run once he got the prince.

Harry had forgotten how much Lau actually liked Ciel.

* * *

"Ah! Acirema, back so soon?"

"Yes my lord," the woman said bowing. She was supposed to report in tonight so there was no need for that question but he was King so she didn't point that out. She rather liked her head on her shoulders thank you.

"News?"

The chimera shivered at the anticipation in that one word but replied, "You were correct my lord. He was staying at that house and there was more recent energy signifying that he had been there again but it was a while ago. From there his energy crossed the seas but I could not get a good reading, my lord."

"Check India."

She started at the sudden answered but agreed and slowly backed out of the room with her head bowed.

Lucifer watched her go with a frown. There was something off about the woman now and he had almost taken her head when she reported she didn't know where he was. But… she was the best he had right now. Killing minions was all well and good but killing useful ones usually came back to haunt him and he'd already offed one of the most useful.

So for now he had to meditate to get his temper under control. His gem had escaped him for millenia! The longest anyone had hidden from the King and lived. It was really starting to get irritating as his patience only stretched so far. But at the same time it made the thought of catching the male chimera so much sweeter.

Yes. So much sweeter…

Anyone that would have seen his wicked smile in the darkness would have run screaming in fear if they didn't have a heart attack on the spot.

* * *

 **AN:** Yay! Hope you liked it and that Ciel doesn't seem too OOC. I think I've done a pretty good job of writing his reliance on Harry (and somewhat Sebastian). And trust me, those feelings go a lot deeper than even the little Phantomhive knows. I really hope I'm setting this up nicely for you guys! DX

Anyway! Leave a review to tell me what you think? They motivate me and keep me alive through my workdays lol


	12. Running Out of Time

_Hajime_

"It was incredible. He was beyond human," Ciel murmured.

Soma sat with his head upon his arm in depression but replied, "It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power."

"Samadhi?"

"It has to do with their religion," Harry answered walking into the room with some tea. "It's like entering a type of trance."

"Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call faith can call out enormous strength from within," Sebastian said. "The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh."

"For Agni… His belief in his God Soma allows him to use that power," Harry piped in setting the tea upon the small table between the two couches the boys were upon.

"It is something we could never obtain… bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'."

Harry snorted. Some demons had absolute faith in Lucifer they just couldn't obtain the same god-gifted power that humans could with their faith. Like Hell Lucifer would part with any part of his own power for someone else.

"Then tell me why… did he betray me? How did he leave me behind so easily!?"

The china was swept was swept off the table and a surprised half-demon caught them with only scalding liquid as his reward.

Ciel stood and backed away. "You-!"

"Why is it that everyone around me vanishes! Why… WHY!?"

The prince stormed out in a huff leaving a shaken Ciel, a (not so) surprised Lau, an annoyed demon, and a furious and burned half demon.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, we dodged," Lau stated.

Harry huffed, "I was obviously not as lucky. But at least the Haviland tea set that Sebastian picked out is all right. "

He started placing the precariously caught pieces of ceramic upon the table.

"I guess I should… teach him some manners," Sebastian said with almost gleeful undertone in his voice.

As he walked out of the room Harry sighed and glanced at his sopping uniform and carpets. Tea stains were a bitch… "Guess I should clean up in here."

Ciel glanced around and grimaced in distaste. "I will go help Sebastian. Harry… Please make sure there are no stains on the carpet."

"Of course, Little Lord."

A little while later Lau, after finally tiring of watching him, had left the room to wander the mansion and Harry finished cleaning up the mess with magic. Man was it great to exercise that part of him again without fear of repercussion. Finally a few minutes later the tea stains had been removed from his clothes and the room, the tea set returned to its cabinet, and Harry set out to find the rest of the manor's occupants. Sensing Sebastian in the main hall he came upon them just in time to hear Soma's confession.

"I'm already seventeen but I'm still just a child who knows nothing about the world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from my parents… so I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed Agni had something on his mind, I never bothered to ask him. So, this time I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you! I also…"

"I refuse."

It was said in such a blunt way that Harry had to duck back into the hall he had come from to hide the laughter on his face. But… that Soma would admit all that had brought his status higher in Harry's eyes. He was growing up and- Oh Hell. The kid had to go before it got worse. At this rate with how difficult it was to hold back the completion of the bond and his slight -very tiny mind you- liking of the prince would end up with the boy as his childe soon enough.

"Though," Ciel said and Harry turned his attention back onto them. "My door is always open."

Soma paused for a second before a brilliant smile formed on his face and he glomped the small boy from behind.

"Oh. By the way, I am sorry for throwing those cups earlier. Please forgive me." The prince turned to look at Sebastian before hiding behind Ciel and asking for forgiveness from the butler as well. Oh my. Sebastian must have given him quite the lesson!

Harry stepped out into the hall with a smile and suggested they continue their previous meeting. Everyone agreed and the half-demon turned to find where Lau had wandered off to. As he passed Soma, the prince grabbed the tailcoats of his jacket making him pause.

"I am very sorry for how I have been treating you Soma…er, Harry. You have been protecting me alongside Agni and have kept us out of very serious situations. Without your guidance we... I would have been lost in Great Britain. So thank you. And please forgive me."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. Growing up indeed. How unfortunate. He turned and placed his hand upon Soma's head. "Everything is forgiven. As long as you remember not to drench me in tea," he stated teasingly.

Even through his dark skin, you could clearly see the blush on the boy's face. He quickly turned and ran towards the meeting room, leaving a smirking Harry behind.

"Firstly, isn't it almost for certain that those incidents caused by Agni were under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible he could have done it alone. So what we have from West's speech so far is 'The three year plan', 'the completion of the plan is in a week', and 'Agni's right hand is essential'," Ciel said contemplatively.

Sebastian sat more tea on the table and Soma shied away. Harry would have to ask what the demon had done to make the boy so wary of him.

"Of these the most important is 'in one week'."

"Using his 'right hand of god' he might make the next strike at a big event," Lau suggested smiling. "Hm, but it's winter now so all big events are pretty much over."

"Sebastian, can you think of any major events taking place within a week's time," Ciel asked.

"A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to young master there was… a choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral, Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera House, a prospering exhibition of Indian culture in the Empire at Crystal Palace, the World Currency exhibition at the British Museum."

"Indian..?"

"Young Master, reading your letters thoroughly, no matter what the content, is the way of a gentleman."

"Give it a rest and tell me the details quickly."

Harry inwardly laughed at Ciel's irked expression. It was just too cute.

"Next week the prospering exhibition of Indian culture held in the Crystal Palace has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As a part of this event, a curry show is scheduled. Young master has been invited to act as a special judge for the show. The show basically has several companies competing against each other to make the best curry. There is a rumor that the queen, who loves curry, will come and observe as well… Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?"

"Indian curry… I think it's kind of obvious…"

"It looks like you also noticed Earl."

"Ah. 'Three years' 'the show'. There is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over brand names, is thinking about right? I can't believe this turned out to be such a pointless case."

Harry could see confusion start to pull at Soma's face.

"Ahaha! So it really is a pointless visit."

The prince was probably going to burst from confusion.

"Hold on a second! I don't understand! Explain from the beginning!"

Ah. There it was…

"Calm down prince. From now on we'll explain everything in order. Well, the earl will anyways," Lau said cheerfully. Harry truly loved hanging around the Asian. He was absolutely hilarious.

"You just pretended you knew again eh!?"

Ciel sighed and crossed his legs. "The Hindustani coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words, West is trying to get a Royal Warrant with Curry."

"Ah. I see," Lau chirped.

"Royal Warrant? What is that?"

"Ah, that's right the prince has no idea about such things. In England, we have an interesting system. The royal family will give a certificate to stores they are pleased with. That is a Royal Warrant. And those stores can put that up on their signboard."

"A Royal Warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality," Harry said trying to put it in simpler terms for the confused royal.

"The stores that receive a Royal Warrant will certainly see a growth in their sales," continued Ciel. "I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in toys and confections also. It seems that stores who have received them have seen a growth in sales three times that of previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want that certificate so badly he will do anything, eh?"

"I understand that West wants the royal warrant but how does this relate to the other incident?"

"There are two conditions for getting a Royal Warrant," replied Sebastian. "The first is that the quality must be recognized by the show."

"And the second is three years of free service to the royal family," Harry finished. "In other words, West who has continued to deliver his product to the royal family for three years is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a week's time, as we saw in those earlier cases."

By now Soma was gaping but Ciel continued while Lau sat smiling.

"Then, those incidents that occurred with soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was an Indian with a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to partake of this plan at Mina's expense."

"All for his God," Sebastian said with a smile. Soma only let out a confused 'eh?' "There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade. Here," the demon said pointing at the tongue sticking out on paper.

"General Randall got quite angry at the site of it, thinking it to be an insult to England but it's what you guys pray to, right?"

Kali's statue in the corner of the room did indeed have her tongue sticking out. Harry forgot why it was like that (he was positive there was a reason) but he had laughed once he had seen the real Kali do that. She did it while sparring because of the effort. It was an unconscious effort on her part but Harry thought it quite funny and had mentioned it to her. That time she did it on purpose in a childish act.

He tuned back into the conversation when Ciel admitted that Agni was a good butler.

"Agni…"

"How wonderful, wonderful~," Lau clapped.

"Let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the city yard and let them handle it?"

"Wait a second! So what's the deal with Agni and Meena!?"

"What of it," asked Lau.

"The way I see it the case has nothing to do with the Underworld. We don't do philanthropic work," Ciel yawned.

"I see. This is certainly my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself." Well, wouldn't that be interesting.

"Nice to hear. I best get doing what I should. I get called to London for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least get a reward? The show is only a week from now and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the results of the show and three years of free service. In other words if Funtom were to enter the competition and win against West… the Royal Warrant shall go to my company."

What a cunning child. Cunning enough to ensnare a demon... no, two. Harry smiled down at the boy, his soon to be cub.

"I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry once I get the purveyors in the imperial household with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I manage to get purveyors to the imperial household from the show at first."

"Definitely," Lau agreed. "The Funtom Company launching into the food industry will also deter competition. However, you have only a week from now to create a food department. Will you have enough time to find a curry specialist, a store, and equipment?"

"There is no need for all of that. Isn't that right, Sebastian? Harry?"

"How could a person that serves as a butler of the Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely, a Royal Warrant-"

"That's impossible!"

Everyone turned to Soma looking shocked. "West is competing in a curry contest. There is no way you can win!"

"Why not?"

"He has Agni with his right hand of God!"

"Hmmm, that would cause problems," Harry muttered.

Ciel just petulantly stated that the destruction that hand could cause wouldn't help in this situation. Harry frowned at him. He didn't understand the ability that Agni possessed did he? Soma apparently agreed. He gave quite a long lecture on what real curry was made of and how Agni's ability wasn't just for destruction, but also about capability.

For days afterwards Harry and Sebastian slaved in the kitchen mixing different spices and testing it with Soma. All of them were rejected. Really, it was a blow to the pride! Though the first attempt that Sebastian made with curry powder, Harry laughed at. He did warn the demon that in India they didn't use powder but Sebastian wanted to be obstinate and try it first. It didn't end well, with Soma shooting it down, but it did result in Lau obtaining high quality ingredients for them.

From that point on Harry did most of the instructing while Sebastian cooked. Still the rejections were annoying. It wasn't until Ciel told Sebastian to make him some chocolate that they made a breakthrough. Soma called it a wonderful blend of Indian and British.

* * *

At the Crystal Palace, Harry stayed in the kitchens making sure everything was where it needed to be and nothing was tampered with before it was brought on stage to cook with. Everyone else went with Ciel and Sebastian to look around at the exhibits. It was while he was taking stock of the spices that Acirema, his aunt, appeared from the shadows.

"Bloody hell! How did you do that!? I couldn't sense you at all, even my shadow traveling isn't that good."

"You don't know?"

"Well, if I'm asking it's obvious I don't know."

Her furred face twisted into a frown. "Have you never taken the time to test your demonic abilities or traits before?"

"I can use my demonic energy just fine."

"That is not what I mean. Every demon can use and manipulate their demonic energy. Some better than others. Of course. But each type of demon has abilities unique to them. Chimera is what we are and the elements belong to us."

"Shadows are elements?"

Acirema chuckled, a low rumbling in her chest. "No, silly boy. Shadows are just a trait of mine. Your crow deals in shadows. That is his Ability. His trait is unknown to me though. But this is not what I came here for. The king knows you were recently in India. He has me scouting the area and recently he is validating any information given to him."

"So? That's normal to do."

"He is doing it himself, causing natural disasters in many areas in the process. Normally he would have another spy do so but his patience with you is running shorter. There is only so much time I can stall for. Eventually if I do not tell him where you went he will find it himself and kill me."

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow muttering under his breath. "Can you give me an estimate of the maximum amount of time you can give me," he asked slowly.

"I can give you no more than three human months' time. It would be longer if he wasn't checking for himself to make sure but…"

"No, no… That's more than enough time to make some preparations. I think I will have to let him capture me."

"But-!"

"There is no other way." This time he ran his hand through his hair, messing up the ribbon. He grunted and retied it making sure to make a mental note to quit running his hand through his hair when he was stressed. "I will have to let my mate and cub know… You will be there will you not?"

"I will be but… it will be difficult to hide the crow's claim on you."

"Yes but I already have an idea how I will. Thank you for giving me warning. Would… Would you like to meet them?"

Her eyes sparkled and her fangs poked her lip in a toothy grin. With a spin and a woosh a very human looking aunt was standing in front of him. Her blond hair still flowed freely but all the fur was gone and now she was quite a bit shorter, about the same height as Harry (maybe a few inches taller but he wasn't going to mention that). Though, there was still an ethereal glow about her. Acirema was going to make quite the impact.

"Alright I will introduce you after the show," the half demon said with a small smile that was very gratefully returned.

* * *

 **AN:** Ay... there was a lot of canon here sorry! I know sometimes it gets boring to read stuff you already know... There will be more canon but with subtle changes that won't make too many ripples until muuuuuch later. Then they're just going to be tsunamis...

At least Acirema is back! Even if she can't help as much as she'd prefer.

Well, let me know what you think?


	13. Unavoidable Bonds

_Hajime_

"Ah! Master Harry, sir! What are you doing here!"

Harry turned from his aunt to dodge the grasping hands of Agni.

"Hello Agni. I am here to make sure that our spices are not messed with."

"Your… spices…?" The poor Indian's face went from confused, to angry, to very concerned in a matter of seconds. "If Lord Ciel has ordered you to enter this competition on behalf of my prince, please withdraw now!"

"Our master?" Sebastian questioned bemusedly striding through the kitchen door. "Your concern is unfounded, for my lord puts his interests and those of his business before all else."

"I beg you," Agni groaned clutching at his shirt with one hand and his head with the other. "I do not wish to combat someone who has shown me every kindness."

"You have your reasons for participating in this fair as do I," the demon stated dismissively. "Now, just who is this new companion of yours, Hadrian?"

"This is my aunt that I told you about. And it's Harry."

Acirema gave a half-bow and said, "It is a pleasure to meet my nephew's… partner in the Phantomhive household. Please treat me kindly."

Harry frowned at her from the corner of his eye. She must be desperate to make a good impression with that kind of wording. Treat me kindly indeed…

"The pleasure is all mine," the Sebastian returned with a sharp smile. "It is an honor to meet his _long lost_ family member."

Harry snorted. "Ignore him Aunt. He's being tetchy."

The wizard demon glanced back at Agni who was now muttering to himself about having to win. Then he looked back at Acirema, who was slightly hiding behind his form, and his mate, who looked as if he wanted to tear her to shreds. He sighed. Sebastian was not going to be happy with the news the other chimera had brought.

"Sebastian," he whispered, catching the attention of both of the demons. "I have some news for you later but for now focus on the competition."

The crow demon nodded slightly before giving a put upon sigh. "Are you sure you don't wish to be the cook? We all know your skills are better than mine in this area."

Acirema gave a bewildered glance to her nephew but the wizard only snorted in laughter. His hand slipped down to grab his aunt's thin wrist before tugging her out of the kitchen with a parting, "Little Lord ordered you to win so it's your responsibility~!"

"Now," he cleared his throat. "You get to meet Ciel. He'll be somewhere here in the crowd and I'll take you to him after Sebastian wins."

"Of course, Harry."

So the two demons settled in the back of the crowd on a bench not paying too much attention to the competition. Instead, Harry had a few questions that he wanted answered.

"So you mentioned testing demonic Abilities?"

"Yes. There's not much we can do here in the human world because our powers are slightly more restricted. Once you come to Hell," she paused and glanced at him to confirm he would be going, "I will help you when I am able."

"Good, good… So you say chimera, which is what we are, control Elements?"

"Yes. There are so few chimera left in Hell that it is difficult to find information on them but it is known everywhere that we have basic control over the elements. I have a mastery of water but only basic control over any of the other three."

"How do I tell…"

"Which one is most suited for you?"

Harry nodded and grimaced when he heard that the Viscount Druitt would be one of the judges. How in the world had that man gotten out…?

"Well," Acirema continued oblivious to his reaction, "usually your temperament deals a major part in that. I am calm and serene but anger me and you will find yourself drowned in my fury."

"I might be good for air then," he said thinking of how at home he felt flying.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Oh?"

"Air is courageous," she noted, "but it is more playful and carefree than you seem to be. You could be a hurricane, yes, but I think a flash fire suits you more. You feel passionate and restless."

Harry fidgeted thinking back on his temper in the wizarding world. And the most recent lapse of temper he'd had that ended up with him gone from his two favorites for almost two months. Okay, so fire might suit him.

"You burn brightly and attract those around you with your light but you are quite impulsive, leading to emotionally driven responses." Acirema paused as a crease formed upon her brow. "I suppose being half human does also lend you more emotions than full blooded demons feel."

Harry gaped. "How!?"

"How did I know?" She asked with a slightly smug smirk tugging at the corner of her lip. "Water has a slight seer ability. I cannot see into the future and I do not want to with its infinite possibilities but I can read demon personalities easily. Humans are more complex. A lot of what they feel I do not understand but I've some experience in figuring out what they mean."

"Then what about the other elements?"

"Hm. Let's see. Fire deals very much with change. If this element becomes your main one I'm assuming-"

"Assuming?" Harry cut in frowning.

"Yes. I told you before that chimera are rare. Other than you and Lilith I have never met another."

"Oh… What was mother then? Her element?"

"Ah, Lilith was Earth."

She had to pause again as the crowd grew excited once food started to be passed around. Both demons ignored the platters going around but Harry was glad to see his and Sebastian's inventions on one of them.

"I thought Mum would be more Fire," Harry prompted when Acirema didn't seem like she was going to say anymore.

The blonde's lips twitched slightly upwards. "It would seem like that, wouldn't it? She had a fair amount of fire in her but earth was definitely her main. Lilith was always set in her ways once she decided something. It was very hard to change her mind."

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that James had to pursue Lily for seven years before she finally agreed to go out with him. "Yea… I can definitely see that now that I think on it."

"Now," she waved away another person with a platter before continuing, "as I was saying. Your ability with Fire would have something to do with change but I'm not sure what it would be. Earth on the other hand is quite immovable. They were great Guardians. Lilith even more so because her fire allowed her to have flexible shields that she could change with a thought. It's one of the reasons why Lucifer took an interest in her."

"And Air?" Harry asked seeing the faraway look in his aunt's eyes.

"Air… well I'm not exactly sure. Air is supposed to be the element of insight which you think would lead to being a seer… but then what do I have? Well, like I said information is very hard to come by. The Wars made sure of that."

' _Luna...'_

* * *

"Hello again, Harry."

 _Harry turned and smiled brilliantly at the petite wisp of a blonde. "Hello Luna. How are you doing today?"_

 _"Well, I'm looking for gargling humpjackers but I can't seem to find any. Daddy will be so disappointed…"_

 _"Haha! Alright. I'm almost finished up here-"_

 _"Oh no, don't do that Harry."_

 _He paused in lifting his wand to repair the stone. The wizard gave a questioning glance as the younger witch glided over to the piece of Hogwarts' stone lying on the ground. She circled it twice before turning to him with a dreamy smile._

 _"You should find another piece to fill in. This one is too fragile. Nargles could easily invade the castle now without the wards up and with funny stones in the wrong places._

 _Harry blinked down at her in confusion but nodded in agreement._

 _"Luna," he questioned softly, "How do you always seem to know these things before they happen?" Even if it comes out in a funky way…_

 _"The wind loves to whisper to me," she said happily, twirling in a circle._

 _"I see. Well, perhaps you could help me find the perfect stone and then we could go looking for you humper, er…"_

 _"Humpjackers," she corrected with another dreamy smile._

 _"Of course."_

* * *

"Perhaps Air actually is the seer and you are more of an empath."

"Empath?" Now there was a frown upon her lips and that crease was back. She tugged on a lock of hair before twirling it around her finger in thought. "To be an empath mustn't you be able to feel emotions? Demons should not be empathetic."

"Not necessarily I don't think," Harry said thoughtfully scratching the back of his neck and fidgeting into a better position on the bench. "I've never met an empath but wouldn't it be horrible to feel everyone's emotions and not be able to tell which were yours and which weren't? And from what I know of water it is very conductive. Emotions or information or whatever it is you get might come easier to you because of it."

"Perhaps you are correct," she said softly eyes glazed.

Harry went to reply before he was cut off by a whip snatching the trophy from the announcer. The white haired butler with goggles covering his eyes held the trophy aloft and stated flatly, "A moment if you please. This match-BFFT!"

Harry giggled alongside the other demon as they watched a white horse trample the man to the ground. Riding the gallant steed was an old woman in royal purple robes with a set of her own goggles.

He could clearly hear Bard ask, "Whozzat funky granny?"

Harry smiled. Really? Nobody even knew what the queen looked like enough to recognize her outside of the castle? Well, that information could easily be used by impersonators. Though, not many would try to impersonate a queen whether anyone knew what she looked like or not.

"Your Majesty what are you doing in a place like this," Ciel exclaimed rushing forward.

"Good day to you all."

"To get back to the point at hand… I believe her majesty has something to say," the butler said pushing himself upwards. Oh, he knew who that was. James Brown, the Queen's butler if history was still accurate to his own dimension. Hm, what was with the queen and having silver haired men working for her?

"This curry competition was capital," the queen replied climbing down off the horse with the help of her butler. "The aroma that filled this venue reminded me of the curry I once ate with dear Albert on the Isle of Wight." Suddenly the queen dropped to her knees and wailed pitifully about being with Albert.

Acirema twitched next to Harry and he glanced over to find her rubbing her temples.

"I did not know that humans could harbor emotions so deeply. Her grief is very poignant…Oh. I suppose that Empath theory might have some merit. How interesting," her voice was quietly surprised.

Harry chuckled, "I suppose being in Hell with unfeeling twats wouldn't help you figure it out, huh?"

She smiled in amusement.

Hearing a very wooden voice trying to console Queen Victoria garnered his attention and he was treated to the sight of the butler trying to cheer his mistress with a hand puppet. How strange.

Then, as if nothing had happened, she stood and pronounced Funtom the winner. West, of course, was not happy and demanded an explanation.

"See for yourself," the queen said pointing into the crowd.

The wizard demon grinned before standing and beckoning his aunt to follow.

He could see what she was talking about. The kids were happily munching on the curry bun but Agni's was messier and harder to eat. As they slowly got closer, Harry ignored the Queen's speech and instead focused on getting behind the little lord.

"I am merely a butler," Sebastian announced after being called a chef again.

"As if," Harry snorted making Ciel jump in place. The boy spun and glared at Harry before his eyes alighted on Acirema. There was confusion there but he held his tongue and instead turned back to the queen who was talking gently to Agni.

Off to the side, West was staggering as if about to faint and muttering about his royal warrant. An Indian woman made her way out of the crowd and that's when Soma perked up.

"Meena!"

"Oh dear," Harry muttered shifting a little further away.

He was still close enough to witness Soma embrace the woman that looked thoroughly shocked.

"This is not going to end well for that boy," Acirema pointed out flatly.

Harry snorted again. "You don't have to be a possible empath to see that."

Sure enough, once the shock wore off Meena was quite a vicious thing. "Are you an idiot? Here you are hunting me down all the way to England, making a fine nuisance of yourself. Who do you think you are!?"

"Eh…?"

"Let's go back together? Don't make me laugh," she snorted contemptuously. "Who in their right mind would want to go back to a place like that? I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social station I was born into and then I finally got my ticket out of India!"

The wizard noticed Sebastian talking to Agni and looked over to see him crying blood. How interesting. The Indian Butler was so devoted to Soma that his entire body was rejecting itself in his despair and he was crying blood. He'd heard of such devotion before but never seen it in action. It was quite the sight.

Sebastian was talking to Agni, staving off any other immediate consequences though so Harry turned his attention back to the dramatic and one sided reunion.

"Life as a servant? Or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which is better! And besides, I've more than enough of babysitting a selfish brat like you!"

Harry grinned. That was pretty nasty to yell in a common area. West and Meena would make the perfect complimentary snack for him. Too bad they'd be missed.

"I see. I'm sorry." That had even Agni looking up in disbelief. Acirema scoffed but didn't say anything. "We were together all that time and I didn't understand what you were feeling at all. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be causing you… I thank you for all you've done for me till now."

And then he walked right past her. Harry couldn't help but stare at the sheer maturity the royal was displaying.

Once the prince had reached Agni he started speaking ever so softly, "I've always passed the blame onto other people. My being alone in the palace was my parent's fault. Meena going away was West's. But the reality was different. I, who did nothing but complain whilst sponging off my parents, was truly the one at fault. However, you remained by this foolish prince's side. And you continued to do so even after you'd left me."

Soma leaned over and offered his hand to Agni who only looked at it uncomprehendingly. The bloody tears still running down the indian's face made the whole thing even more surreal to Harry. Just for a moment, he thought he wouldn't mind having this one as a cub.

A moment, though, was all that his magic needed to lash out and finish the bond. He stumbled backwards from surprise right into his aunt that steadied him gently.

Soma faltered for a second before a mulish expression passed through his features and he continued on, "Forgive me for making you shoulder such heavy burdens all this time. Won't you come back to my side and be my khansama again? Agni?"

Real tears washed away the blood and he accepted his prince's hand with an emotional 'Jo Aagyaa'.

Harry let out a few harsh breaths followed by a soft whine that immediately attracted Sebastian's attention. While Ciel chatted with the queen his mate made his way the short distance between them to figure out what was wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about, Harry. He matured quite a bit right now. His heart is shattered but he'll be fine. He's a very good combination of Air and Earth. He'd make a good pup."

Acirema's words were anything but comforting but they at least alerted the raven to the problem without Harry having to explain it himself.

"I see. So your bond completed itself then? Hm."

"Hm? What does ' _hm_ ' mean," the half demon snarled quietly.

"Nothing bad or good at this point in time. What is done is done, Hadrian. We shall just have to make the best of the situation. And alert the young master to this as well."

"It's Harry! And I bet Aadesh will get a kick out of this as well. Damn. Now I'm his official master for life. Why does the weird stuff always seem to happen to me?"

He had the fleeting thought of corrupting the prince and tossing him into Hell so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

"It is the life of a chimera. We seem to have the weirdest luck," his aunt grumbled.

"Fantastic." So Potter luck and chimera luck. Someone out there was getting a kick out of this.

Sebastian chuckled and steered the both of them in the direction of their group where Soma was having another mature conversation with Ciel. Harry groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

After a crying episode from Soma - _hides his emotions rather well, said his aunt_ \- Harry was finally able to introduce Aunt Acirema to the Phantomhive staff. Baldroy was instantly enamored with her looks and flushed a bright red in the face sputtering random comments. Meyrin was happy to meet her, and Finny was absolutely ecstatic, almost crushing her in a hug of death. Then Ciel came over and Harry could see the pain he tried to hide at the word 'aunt' but he only greeted her cooly.

"No need to hide from me, little cub. Harry calls me an empath," this earned oohs and aahs from the peanut gallery, a raised eyebrow from Sebastian, and a slight blush from Ciel. "Welcome to the family, young one. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Y-you as well," Ciel stuttered before fleeing the conversation as quickly as he could. Baldroy happily took the boy's place.

While the peanut gallery and his aunt were distracted Harry snagged Agni, Soma, Ciel, and his mate and pulled them a little ways away from the other group.

"Harry?"

"There is something I need to talk to the prince about and you all need to hear this as well." Taking a deep breath he started slowly, "Do you remember when the King said you were named after me?"

Soma blinked but nodded his head. "Yes! I thought it quite strange at the time. You had to have been a child when my grandfather met you. And then you had to have made quite the impression to make him name me after you!"

Harry released a strangled breath and looked pleading to the raven standing next him. The only response he got was a shake of the head and Ciel muttering impatiently.

"Right, fine. I'm older than I look. Anyway, you were named after me for the express purpose of being given into my custody. When your father told me to go with you he was passing his guardianship of you over to me."

Everyone's, except Sebastian who already knew this, jaws dropped.

"So that's what you meant when you said you wouldn't claim him," Ciel exclaimed triumphantly.

"Is-is this true," Soma practically whimpered.

"Yes. You may even write to your father about this if you wish. He will confirm it."

"I wish to know why you are telling us this now when, as Lord Ciel just mentioned, you have already denied your… claim on my prince."

The green eyed man ran his hand through his hair, cursing about forgetting the ribbon again, and let out an aggravated sigh.

"From the beginning I could never deny that you are mine. I could try to do so in words but eventually… Nevermind. Let's just say that after your display of maturity I decided that you should know of this. You are one of mine now but this also comes with its own dangers. We shall discuss those later in a private place but know that you are now forever under my... protection."

The Indians looked flabbergasted ( being under the guardianship of a servant probably had something to do with it, heh) so before they could say anything he walked away. He just did not want to deal with any of this right now. And he still had to tell Sebastian about his impending abduction by Lucifer's hand. Really. He just wanted to go home and pretend none of this had ever happened...

* * *

 **AN:** Another pretty canony chapter but the ripples are coming XD Anyway tell me what you think?


	14. Serious Talks

_Hajime_

"You wanted to tell me something," Sebastian stated as they settled back down in the townhouse that night.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His aunt had left after the fair which was probably for the best considering Sebastian might actually attempt to tear her to shreds if she was still here when he heard.

"Acirema can only hold Lucifer off for so long while I stay in one place. He is becoming more and more agitated and the most time she can stall for is three months. I will have to be captured to avoid harm befalling-"

Harry yelped as his mate shoved him roughly into the wall. His eyes were glowing fuschia, not a good sign right now, and all his fangs were bared in a vicious snarl.

"The King cannot have you," the crow rasped. "I do not care if we have to move to another country-!"

"I do! And Ciel will as well! You still made a deal to help him with his revenge!"

Shadows gathered along the wall and floor and Harry wondered briefly what his trait was since shadows was his Ability. They wrapped around his arms and legs and he frowned as they started to creep further up his limbs.

"As I will not be eating the young master's soul. Our deal is null and void," the demon hissed.

"You know that it's not. You're only changing the terms. Don't play coy," Harry replied baring his own teeth and lashing out at at the shadows with his own energy mixed with some magic. His poison would only needlessly damage the walls and was not quite so easy to fix. They scattered briefly before coming back around but by now there was a shimmering shield keeping the tendrils away. The wizard righted his uniform with a sniff before continuing, "We already discussed this."

By now Sebastian was completely covered in shadow only bits and pieces of his true form showing in the dim light of the hallway. He knew his mate was mightily displeased but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"And don't you dare take this out on my cub! Either of them. You know this has to happen! We cannot move and so Lucifer will continue to get closer and closer until none of us are safe. I will not risk the lives of anyone in this mansion."

A displeased croak left the demon's throat his eyes burning all the brighter in anger.

"It is not your duty to protect-"

Harry hissed viciously, his own teeth sharpening, as he stepped forward and pushed a finger against his mate's chest. "This is a partnership of equals no matter how it was formed. Don't you dare say it's not my duty to do anything. I'm not going to let that dusty has been ruin anything now, not after I've been avoiding him for millenia!"

Sebastian's aura seemed to puff up around him like disgruntled feathers. With a very firm hand he grasped Harry's hand, folding the pointed finger into a fist, and refused to release it despite the smaller male's tugging. With exaggeratedly slow movements he leaned forward bending the captured hand in a way that made the chimera's wrist creak in pain.

"Walking into his Palace to face him head on and avoiding him are two very different things, my dear one. As for equals… you don't even know my name."

"I know this," he bit out trying to get away from the leverage the older demon was using against him. "You think I don't? Lucifer must be absolutely ruthless to have held the throne amongst the demon kind since the beginning of creation. But I have magic and a few other tricks up my sleeve. As for your name… I figured it out a long time ago and I've been willing to give you mine for centuries."

"You-"

"I _have_ to do this."

The shadows abruptly left and the human skin of Sebastian's slid into place silently. His red eyes were cold with rage and it hurt the chimera to know that he couldn't do much to help.

"It is dangerous in Hell. You know this. Why…?"

"You know why. It is either spend my time running as I have for the last few millennia or go down there and face him. I have a few plan options but… I need your help. And perhaps the… ugh shinigamis'."

"My legions will be at your command for the duration of your time in Hell," the crow said solemnly. "You were willing to share your name before we even mated?"

Harry blushed turning his face away to hide it. "I've trusted you for a long time Sebastian. You were my only source of companionship and well- Just yea…"

Sebastian gently touched his cheek bringing Harry's attention back to his mate's beyond perfect human guise. His eyes were half-mast, still glowing, but there was a pleased tilt to the corner of his lips. He leaned forward. His lips gently brushing over his cheek until it reached his ear. The syllables of Sebastian's True Name curled through the air with corrupted power and cruel intent. The very age and power behind it stole the very breath from his lungs. He shuddered, form flickering, relishing the pleasurable tingles that wracked his body as his toes curled.

Harry gazed at his partner for eternity bringing his claws up to brush away falling feathers as he cupped the others cheeks. He leaned forward his own Name spilling from his lips into the other's very being. It teased the butler lightly playing with his very Self until it settled never to leave again.

"Beautiful," Sebastian whispered, his gloves disappearing and form melting back into shadows, this time in pleasure.

After another round of _play_ Harry marveled at the burning of his mark as it seemed to grow bigger burning a pattern down his back and forearm. As much as he'd like to examine the new mark and the unmitigated feeling of wholeness, there were still plans they needed to go over. The two spent the whole night debating over which strategy would work the best in the short amount of time they had to prepare. In the end they came to a tentative agreement, though Sebastian was still displeased, and Harry could start preparations immediately.

* * *

It was still the early hours of the next morning when the wizard found Soma wandering around the manor listlessly. He decided it was the perfect time to speak to the boy.

"Prince."

"Ah. Um… I am not sure how I should address you," Soma replied hesitantly.

"Just Harry is fine. I have a few things I need to speak to you about with these new arrangements."

"Of course. Let me find Agni-"

"No, just you."

"But…"

"You can tell him on your own time if you wish but for now this is for your ears only."

Soma frowned but agreed and Harry led them to one of the parlours by the entrance. He immediately sat upon the couch in front of the window and Soma sat in front of him in the winged armchair.

He sucked in a calming breath and then another. "How do I even start…?"

"Perhaps at the beginning?" Soma offered.

Harry snorted. "Then we would be here all day. Fine. I know you are a very smart child Soma. Perhaps one of the smartest out of your brothers if what your father says is true. So I will skip my history and come right out to say that I am a demon. I met your grandfather more than fifty years ago."

"But that's not… not possi-"

"Just as Agni having his hand blessed by a god is not supposed to be possible. There is much in this world that goes beyond human perception."

Soma gaped for a moment before he was up and off towards the door quicker than a flash. Of course, Harry was much faster and before the child had even gone two steps he was forced back into his chair by gentle but strong hands.

The chimera leaned down so his nose was almost brushing the prince's, his hands on either side of the chair as a steel trap.

"Your grandfather named you after me. You are mine now Prince Soma and you are so very lucky that it was I that he named you after and not the other demon that I know he had met before."

Soma sat shivering in his chair, his pupils dilated in fear while sweat sprung up across his skin.

"As you are now mine, you are also under my protection along with Ciel."

"Does he know?" the prince squeaked pitifully.

Harry frowned. "Of course he knows. Ciel is a very smart child for his age. But that is not what we are here for. Being associated as my cub garners my protection but it also brings many dangers. For one, I have a very high ranking demon out to get me right now. Another, is that roaming uncollared demons may try to steal you to see why I had enough of an interest in you to claim you as my cub. And last, to keep the second from happening I would have to mark you. But that has its own consequences best left for later when you're not about to pass out from hyperventilating."

And it was true. The prince was very close to passing out from lack of oxygen. He hadn't meant to scare the boy so badly but it was best he got as much of the conversation out of the way as possible.

"And don't think to set Agni on me to kill me. He will lose. Especially because if he does succeed my mate will take grave offense and attack as well."

" _Mate!_ "

Soma's head slumped forward almost knocking into the chimeras. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted but it wasn't unexpected either as his religion wasn't very fond of demons. He would just have to stay with the boy until he woke again. Maybe have Agni there to console him? Yes… that would probably be a good idea.

A few hours later, around the time that the little lord usually awoke, Soma started to stir. His eyes fluttered before opening and alighting upon Harry who was still sitting directly across from him. The boy let out a strangled shriek that had Agni, who had come hurrying in at Harry's behest, in a tizzy trying to figure out what was wrong. The demon in the room only smirked slightly for a moment before his serious face came back.

"Now that you are awake I would like to ask if you have any questions."

"You-I-Oh Shiva," the boy muttered clutching at his servant like he was a lifeline.

"I will take that as a no for now." Harry stood and made his way to the door but before he left he turned back around briefly to say, "I will give you time to let all this information sink in. Feel free to tell your khansama but no one else. Because I believe you cannot handle an information overload we will be having more discussions like this in the future. Have a good morning."

It was only an hour later that Soma ran from the parlour in his usual cheer. Harry had to hand it to him. The boy was very good at at least looking like everything was fine when he wanted to. The whole household was roaring loud within minutes and the servants were given their orders to prepare for Lord Randall's arrival later in the day.

* * *

Harry still had one more person to talk to though and he headed to the lord's study where Ciel would most likely be all day. It was, in fact, where the thirteen year old was, so the chimera quietly closed the door and stepped closer to the desk waiting to be acknowledged.

"Harry?" Ciel lifted his head to stare at the green eyed man curiously. "What did you need?"

"There are three things that need to be discussed."

"Such as?" A blue eyebrow raised.

"One is your blooding. Another is Lucifer and the last is Soma."

"Carry on then. What did you need to say?"

"Sebastian and I have both decided to wait until I get back to do your marking."

"Until you get back?" The little lord's brow furrowed and his normal frown grew a bit deeper. "Where in the world would you be going!"

"That leads to the second subject actually," Harry sighed. "Lucifer is getting much too close for comfort and Acirema can only stall him for another three months at most. I have decided to go to Hell instead of letting him find me here."

"And just what does Sebastian think of this?"

Harry hesitated noticing the clear displeasure in Ciel's voice. But there was also something else… fear maybe? "Well, he was quite angry in fact, but he knows there is nothing he can do. We have already decided on a tenuous plan of action when I'm down there."

"Tenuous?" Now the lord's voice just sounded strained. "You have a tenuous plan of action? What happens if you are stuck down there!? What happens if Satan finds out about Sebastian and I!?"

"I will not let him," the half demon said forcefully, cutting into what could have been a whole rant. "I cannot promise that I will not be down there for a while but I will not let him find out about anyone here."

"Harry," Ciel practically whimpered. "You're going to leave again. Last time you- I did not deal so well with that."

"I have to go, Little Lord," he replied softly. "It is either fight him on his home ground with the element of surprise or fight him here where there is danger of someone getting fatally injured in the crossfire…"

"I suppose then you shall do what you must," Ciel stated harshly bending his head back down to his paperwork.

"Please do not be angry at me for protecting my family, cub."

But Ciel said nothing and Harry left the study with an aching heart.

* * *

Even if it was very rude for him not to be there when Lord Randall arrived, Harry didn't really care. The people in the manor were either very angry or terrified of him right now (servants excluded). He didn't really need to deal with that on top of worrying about the future.

In fact, he decided, he didn't need to deal with any of them right now. With a huff and grunt, he shoved off the bed and meandered over to the writing desk. Writing a quick note that he went on 'vacation' for Sebastian to find, Harry left the mansion. It was probably something he would regret as they would only be even more upset with him… but he had to get away. He could cut the tension in there with a dull spoon.

With a sigh he stopped to rub his forehead briefly and glanced around the London streets. Perhaps a meal would be best to settle his mind. And so he set out searching for a suitable soul to consume quickly. In the end he wandered into the outskirts of East End near a run down abandoned factory.

A small teen was rooting through debris and he startled when Harry allowed his steps to be heard.

"Hello, child," the chimera cooed. As much as he disliked harming children this soul was just too good to pass up; purity and determination wrapped in a shell of desperation and despair.

But as he gazed upon the boys features he couldn't help but think how perfect this could be. He didn't know where they came from but half formed theories and thoughts swirled quicker than the speed of light. Vengeance and a cage… Oh yes.

"Whachu want," he squeaked, stumbling backwards. "I ain't gonna be used for ma bones! I won' letcha!"

"Used for your bones?" The demon rumbled pleasantly, "No, I do not want your bones. I want your soul."

"Yer a Devil!"

"That's right. But I can help you," he purred. "I can grant your deepest desire. Make your body whole again."

The filthy child trembled and clutched his infected stump of an arm closer. There was a few moments of silence before the boy asked if he really could. Harry agreed quite pleasantly.

"So I agree and after ya do wha' I wan, I die?"

"Very smart, child," Harry grinned.

"Okay."

"Name your terms, little one."

"I-I wanchu ta tell… tell Joker that the no good baron ain't helpin' us no more. It… Itsa message we street kidsa been passin' down for years now hopin' it would get ta Joker so he would stop bein' with tha' evil rich man."

"Is that all?"

"Nah… no… I want… I want ma arm back please. And I want you ta fix all the otha kids too." Harry smiled in sympathy and agreed. "And… and… help Joker please. Don't let tha' Baron kill 'im…or let anyone else kill 'im!"

Harry's brow twitched at that. To protect someone so indefinitely was pushing how much the soul was worth. Actually...

"I see. Child, I am not an angel. I am, in fact, the very opposite. The worth of your soul is not quite that high."

"Wah?"

"I am telling you that you are not worth the terms you have laid for your soul."

The teen cringed and the chimera could understand. It was very harsh to say to a street kid but they heard it all the time so Harry felt nothing saying it. The boy was only trying to get as much out of their deal as he could. He was a smart little rat.

"F-fine. Then… if ya can try ta protect 'im whenever ya can?"

"Hm, no."

The boy looked rather close to crying now.

"Perhaps we should start over, hm? Let's start with your first condition. Playing messenger. This I can do easily." He smiled, teeth sharp and features flickering between human and monster. "Replacing your arm, this I can also do. But the other children-"

"I wan' 'em to have… If I give up ma own? Can ya 'elp 'em?"

"Your already missing limb in return for theirs? What an unfair trade. One for many."

Harry was stalking around the boy now taking delight in the frantic way the boy was trying to follow his movements.

"I-I-!"

"Come now. I'm sure you can think of something better. You're a smart boy aren't you?"

His lips trembled, his knees near knocking together as tears built up in his eyes.

"I can't," he gasped weakly. "I don' know."

"Let me offer a different revision. In return for your body after your death I will heal the disabled children in London who will certainly die without it. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Ma body!?"

His smile got wider nearing bisecting his face. "You certainly won't be needing it after death don't you think so? Flesh for flesh. Your body for the other children."

"Yeah… yeah."

"Fantastic! As for your last wish… hm. I will not protect anyone indefinitely. No soul is worth that and you're already having me play messenger," he drawled as if contemplating stopping the deal. His steps were light and fluid as continued to circle his prey, almost looking as if he were gliding. Street Rat whimpered again, his fingers digging into the rotting pus of his stump. He looked absolutely desperate. Beautiful.

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to deal for something else?"

"Whachu wan else tha' I got?"

"Your Identity."

The child was confused, for good reason. A demon could not deal for what he was right now. Souls were food but the Identity of someone was their very Self, their mark on history. Harry was playing with fire messing with the universe like this; erasing an entire thread in the woven tapestry. For his new half-baked plan to work -and Sebastian might not be happy with the meddling but this could work so much better!- the kid could absolutely not exist.

Normally only gods could mess with these powers but with his magic and a contract it should work. Maybe the Master of Death would be able to help as well?

"Nothing you need to worry about. You won't be missed child. In fact your Identity is worth less than protecting anyone but I am generous. I can offer your one fail safe for your Joker. I will save his life once in return for You."

"A-ah… I- you will? You'll protect 'im?"

Harry's mouth filled with fangs, his grin stretching and cracking his human skin until it split the cheeks to his ears. Poison leaked from between his lips dripping to the ground and sizzling away.

"O-Okay! Deal!"

"Good good," he cackled swooping forward to tap the boy's forehead. His faustian symbol appeared sealing the deal. The kid barely had time to squeak before his soul was in Harry's hands. He turned it over a few times to get a feel for it. It pulsed warmly in his hand, quite the contrast from the cool tasteful feeling it would have when he ate it. If he ate it. He had no idea what unraveling the Identity from it would do.

He bit his lip and turned it over a few more times. He didn't actually know how to do this and messing with cosmic and godly powers probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but he was going to be up against an absolute monster on its own turf.

He sighed, reaching for the empty desolate feeling in the back of his mind. He unlocked the door of the Chambers. Wincing, he allowed the enormity of Death to settle around his shoulders like the world's heaviest burden.

 _Master of Mine what would thou have Me do?_

"You-!"

He was startled by the sudden appearance of Death itself. He'd thought he was pulling on his own powers not actually summoning the blasted Being. What he had thought to be the cloak wrapping around him was instead the sleeves of Its own cloak as it wrapped him in a cold embrace. Harry would never admit that he practically squeaked and hugged the soul closer to himself to protect it. (It was his dammit. He'd made a deal for it and everything!)

"What are you doing here?"

 _I am always near Mine Beloved Ones. When thee removed thine own restriction I could henceforth appear at Mine own leisure._

He spluttered, "Whoah-no uh uh! I do not need you hanging around! Go away!"

His entire being flickered and drowned under Its fury. It lasted only a moment but to the half demon it felt like an eternity. He gasped in great gulps of air, his legs barely keeping him standing.

 _Am I not generous? Have I not let thee live thy life in thine own pleasures? Even as thou flee from Me and Mine servants? If Mine Beloved will not come to Me then I must go to Them._

"What is your problem," he gasped still shivering enough that he was having trouble even speaking.

 _Mine own issue is thy rejection. Thou came to Me arms spread and welcome, yet when I gift thee Second Life thou reject my very Being_. It paused, the steel in its embrace loosening, becoming more liquid and soft. _Yet thou still do not fear. So as thee will not be coming to Me I will stay with Them._

That was a particularly bad idea. Last time he'd been in Hell and Death was hanging around, It had gone passed fury and straight into apoplectic. Not to mention he didn't want Sebastian anywhere near It. He had a feeling telling It that would get him nowhere.

"There's a reason I don't want you around, you know. Not only do your reapers keep trying to hunt me, I'm a demon. I mess with the balance of the universe. Cause chaos, sow destruction."

A thousand voices laughed at him from young to old, loud to soft, cackling to chuckling as Its amusement rolled through his entire being, uplifting his spirit while he tried to shake it off.

 _Mine own servants were to bring thee to Me. Now that is superfluous. Balance._ The voices rumbled again pleasantly. _I am not Balance. I am Death. Collector of Souls. The End. Nothing else matters to Me. Only my Beloved Ones, My Chosen, that shall follow Me to the End._

"Um, right. Okay. So you're going to stalk me for eternity. That's nice. Totally. Uh… Well. See I need to go to Hell-" He winced as the hold tightened again. Oh man this is so not what he'd had in mind when he went to clear his head and his amazing find was not enough to deal with this, "Which I know you most definitely did not like, so hanging around is a bad idea."

 _Thou whilst cease attempting to return to that plane._

"Yea. Can't. You weren't the only one hunting me."

 _Petulant Child he is. Possessive. Greedy. He covets possessions not his own._

Harry's lips twitched in amusement, his hold loosening on the soul though he still kept it tightly to his chest. "That he is. But you're letting me live out my pleasures or something right? Well, Lucifer is aiming to take them away and, well, I can't have that... so I need to go."

 _I am Death. Eternal. Mine own power would devour this universe. But thou would not. Thou have but a shard, an infinitesimal piece. Learn it. Use it._

"Right. Good idea. Probably. You wouldn't happen to know how to erase an Identity would you?"

The soul shivered in it's hand dimming briefly as if it could understand what he was saying.

 _We judge, Mine own servants and I. We watch but We cannot touch._

"And, uh, how do you watch?"

Death shifted flowing away, around, through him until the Being, opaque and black and white and every color on the spectrum and no taller, but infinitely larger, than Harry, was in front of him. It held It's scythe, a large simple one you'd see being used in a harvest field, in front of It across Its chest. Did It even have a chest? It had a vaguely human form but It wasn't actually taking a shape. Almost like when Sebastian hid in his shadows except possibly more and less amorphous at the same time.

 _Thou have thy own._ The scythe gleamed ominously. _Call it. Use it_.

"Uh." He was saying that a lot annoyingly enough. "Okay so probably the wand," he guessed.

A picture formed in his mind; the pockmarked black wand with five lumps that got increasingly smaller until the tip. Small veins that couldn't be seen, only felt, running along the length of the surprisingly smooth wood. The feel of frigid burn in his core when he tried to snap it.

He let out a breath of fog in the wintry back streets as a familiar form settled in his hands. As the soul was still clutched in it there was an immediate reaction. Harry yelped as reels upon reels burst out for viewing, circling through the air and showing each and every moment of the streets rat's pitiful life. Cast out at birth for being a bastard child of a whore, made his own living in the streets losing people left and right to the winters and hunger. His hand was bitten by a dog and got infected and started growing gangrenous, rotting through the last year or so. The kid lasted surprisingly long with such an infection.

Snorting, the half demon looked carefully at the reels and then at Death that was passively watching. He licked his lips nervously.

"Uh, is there any repercussions to failing this?"

 _Thou wilt erase thyself. I whilst not allow that to befall Mine Chosen. Instead, thou wilt erase this Universe. Slowly._

"Oh."

So get it right or risk erasing his mate and cub and the almost comfortable life he'd made for himself. Great options. Okay he probably shouldn't be doing this then.

His mind flashed to the weak plan he'd settled on with Sebastian. Having a body would negate the need for a construct and the high risk that golems had of falling apart. Having the empty impressionable soul (or he hoped that's what it would be) would hold his power much more easily than anything they could craft. But he could also…

He sighed wearily. High risk high gain, right? But did he want to risk the bonds that he'd only just managed to form? Would he be able to forgive himself if he failed?

...

Sebastian was going to be so beyond upset with him.

Harry shot his claws out reaching with his magic and Deathly Aura, unconsciously combining them, as he grasped the reels. Burning and freezing was perhaps not enough to describe the feeling that shot up his arms. Words would never be able to construe the continuous disassembling and reassembling of the atoms that made up his arms. Screams caught in his throat as he lurched back, the soul never moving from where it was hovering. Reel upon reel followed as they scattered upon the ground making a mess almost like that VHS tape Dudley had destroyed once upon a time. He yanked again, grabbing another fistful, trying to close his eyes against the blinding light that was starting to glow around the soul.

Death held His Chosen as They seized and shivered. It had never seen anyone succeed in such an endeavor without pulling the tapestry of the universe apart. He still hadn't technically achieved the task without repercussion. His Beloved was falling apart at the seams, shattering and repairing from one moment to the next. Cosmic energy was trying to take its retribution for the disruption of Balance. Death wrapped His entire Being around his most recent Chosen refusing to lose any of His Beloved. Magic, light and airy, formed a second malicious shield lashing out and protecting It's Host and Child. The world shook, twisting and bending against the very laws of nature that were set. Screams and blood, Reapers and Living ran through the streets. Away and to, collecting and dying.

Red eyes stared at Him. Then at His Beloved. They imploded, twisting into shadows.

Everything fell apart.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow… A little bit of Demon Harry resurfaces at the end. Don't worry you'll be seeing him coming up more and more! And then the Universe collapsing! Le Gasp!


	15. Circus Delight

_Hajime_

Harry woke blinking tiredly. He was alone next to the body of the street rat. The soul hovering above his chest was lacking any substance with no reels. He glanced at the body next to him and then again to the empty container above him. Death was nowhere to be seen.

Harry grinned and gathered up what he needed and stored them for later.

Finally making his way back to the manor, Harry discovered that neither Sebastian nor Ciel were home.

"They went to London, they did," the maid said knowingly when he asked. "Said something about going to see a circus. I bet the young master is finally taking time to have fun."

Bard snorted and Finny looked over at him curiously. "Whenever he goes out for fun he leaves us all here!"

"But we take care of the manor," Finny protested.

"I wanna do something fun, too," the chef sulked as he chopped up some meat for their dinner.

Harry chuckled and gave his thanks before leaving. As soon as he was away from the manor his smile dropped. For Ciel to leave to London without even a note… the child was beyond angry with him and probably hurt too. Ugh. Everything was just piling up now.

He sighed.

"So, you finally made it back," Ciel said coldly as Harry walked into the study in the townhouse. Soma had seen him and bolted in the opposite direction so there was no loud warning to announce his presence.

"I am. I went on a hunt."

"Very well. Sebastian is waiting for you in the servant's quarters. He will brief you on the events for tomorrow."

It was brief and icy. Yup. He was getting the cold shoulder. Deciding to choose his battles, Harry bowed out of the room and headed towards the back of the house. It was the laundry room where he found the crow demon.

"Hadrian."

He sighed, "It's Harry. The little lord said we were doing something tomorrow?"

"Yes. We shall be infiltrating the circus, Noah's Ark, in our investigation to find the missing children."

"I see."

Sebastian paused in folding the clothes the laundry and glanced over at his mates desolate face. His wine red eyes studied the slumped posture and the downcast eyes before he let out a sigh.

"The young master will come around, Harry. I imagine he is not so happy with you because you are leaving, yes?"

Harry's eyes jumped up to latch onto the raven's own. "You called me Harry again."

"Don't get used to it," was the snorted response.

"He," Harry hesitated bringing a hand up to swipe through his messy hair only messing up his ribbon again, "was not thrilled when I told him about Lucifer. I didn't even get to stay long enough to tell him our plan…or about Soma... but perhaps it's best if he does not know about the former…"

Sebastian was studying him again, he could feel it, but he said nothing and neither did his mate.

Harry let out a harsh breath. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? This is all your fault, you know? If you had not asked me to help with your contract-!"

Sebastian shut him up with a kiss again. A wonderful, hot, devouring kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. And he could not help but let himself get carried away in it. To let all of worries go just for that moment. It was all so fantastically beautiful until the ravenette pulled away slightly.

"Sleep," he murmured against the chimera's lips. "I know it helps you and tomorrow is an important day."

He huffed pushing Sebastian away and headed towards the open door that he had forgotten to close on the way in. He paused at the door debating whether he should tell Sebastian what he had done. He couldn't deal with more anger right now on top of everything else but…

"Sebastian. About that plan."

The rustling of clothes stopped and he felt the inquisitive stare.

"I have good news," he cheered quietly. "Something great happened and I have a better way to go about it. But right now… I think sleeping will be good!"

Without a backwards glance he fled towards where the rooms were and fell into a bed ungracefully, ignoring Agni who had looked up from something he was sewing. He was still a coward.

* * *

"Ah! Ye sure brought an adorable little boy and a handsome man. Are you a boy?" The ringmaster questioned curiously as he turned to Ciel. The little lord's fine clothing had been exchanged for a few of the lower class garb that he kept in his closet just for cases like these. A bandage replaced his customary eyepatch.

Harry let out a little snort from where he stood next to Sebastian, safe from the boy's quick fist. Not that it would actually hurt.

"Yes," Ciel replied disgruntled. "I was a pageboy at the manor… I'm Finnian."

The gathering crowd burst out into whispers about how cute he was. Ciel shifted uncomfortably keeping his hands by his side to prevent anything (like posture) from giving him away.

"What a grand sounding name ye have." The redhead leaned in closer giving the child a once over. "We'll give ye a stage name if you manage to make it into our troupe. And what about you?"

Harry smiled slightly and stepped forward. "I was the stable hand at the manor. My name is Harry."

"Very pleased to meet both of ye! Now if you could come along to do our tests?"

And the next half hour was spent with Ciel having his daggers' angles fixed to actually hit the board (by Sebastian) and getting pelted by rocks to keep him on the tightrope (by Sebastian) while Harry kept the giggling women off of his mate.

"Mighty fine indeed~! Now we just need ta test Harry! Is there anything ye are particularly good at?"

"My skills lies with animals. Or well... anything you could think to test me on I am willing to try."

"I see… How do ye think you work with animals?"

Harry shifted onto his heels and gave a big enough grin that it made his eyes close. "They love me~! They do anything I ask without a problem."

The ringmaster got a glint in his eye. "Really now," he purred. "Would ye be willing to put that to the test?"

"Of course."

The man spun and looked into the crowd briefly before disappearing and returning with a man that had snakes wrapped around his body… and scales in his skin. How interesting, a naga descendant.

"We are willing to see what this man has to say… Says Wilde," the man muttered softly hunching in his shoulders. A particularly shy one then. Not surprising given his looks.

"This is Snake, I'm sure ye remember him from last time," he said addressing the butler who smiled pleasantly in answer. "His snakes have volunteered for this demonstration. So begin~!"

Harry blinked but turned his attention onto the snakes. They were quiet as of yet, probably curious about what he would do. Very well. If they brought him snakes there was no reason not to go all out on this one. He took two steps closer so that he stood just out of reach of the striking zones.

 _~Hello~_ He said pleasantly, hearing a few gasps from the crowd. Snake's body jerked back a step and his snakes all turned their full attention onto him. _~I wonder if you wouldn't mind coming over to my arm for a bit. Just to prove a point to your Ringmaster, of course.~_

Wilde agreed and Harry held out an arm for the python to slither over.

"Th-that was amazin', Harry! Can you speak to all the animals like that?"

The redhead was right next to him in an instant. Harry shifted away slightly before responding, "Not all. There're ones I can't talk to like this but they understand me just fine when I use English."

"Perfect!"

After actually getting a smile out of Ciel, even if it was forced, everyone gathered when the redhead gave the call. He stood in front of them all and raised his arms as if he was about to give a grand speech.

Harry glanced at Sebastian, lucky bastard only had some makeup applied and a top hat in fairly good condition. Ciel got the worst of it getting an entirely new costume (that was too cute Harry couldn't help but think) and makeup. Harry ended up getting only a costume. Loose black trousers were tucked into calf high black boots. A black button up shirt was tucked into the trousers with a green silk wrap around his waist to hide it. On top of that he had a fairly nice green swallow tail coat and some white gloves. To bring out his eyes the costume coordinators had said.

"Everyone! I want you to welcome our rookies Black, Savage, and Smile!"

Ciel choked at the horrible name he was given. Harry and Sebastian chuckled at him, but said nothing in response to the boy's nasty glare.

Harry's eyes turned to focus on the ringmaster. This man was Joker, right? This was the person he was supposed to protect? Well, he seemed competent for a man raised on the streets so for now he would just sit back and help with the investigation. Street Rat never really gave a time frame for his message and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the missing children.

"Now! I'll take you ta tour of backstage! If you'd follow me?" They walked past the main circus tents to the smaller living ones that were arranged in perfect rows. "These're the tents you guys'll sleep in. These're are where the backstage workers and new members -second tier workers- stay! Bout two or three people share a room," he announced cheerfully as the peeked inside for a quick look.

"That over there," he said pointing at a very large tent with the side flaps held open, "is the mess tent. S'an important job for ta new recruits to provide the grub! So good luck~!"

Then they were lead to small area with a few living tents spread around it, a larger tent, and then a tight ring of more extravagant tents that was fenced in. The ring was centered in the middle and the larger one closer to the ring of surrounding tents. "This one 'ere is the medical tent and that center one is the main casts private quarters."

"Private," Ciel asked quietly.

"S'a private room you get if you're really good. Oh!" Joker turned slightly and pointed at a tent slightly away from the cluster that mostly blocked the entrance to the gated area. "That's Snake's tent so stay away from it for your own good. There's lotsa poisonous snakes roamin'. One bite from them and you'll be on your way ta the underworld. Snake an' his friends are still shy ye know so be careful of their poison ye three."

"I suppose I'll have to catch him when he's not in his own territory then," Harry grinned.

"Oh?" Joker turned to him in curiosity.

"Of course~! I absolutely adore snakes," Sebastian twitched slightly, "I figure if there is anyone here that I will get along with the most it is someone else that can speak with animals!"

"That's the spirit," the ringmaster cheered. "Oh yea. I've been meanin' ta ask ya… but what happened to your right eye, Smile?"

"O-oh! This… there was an accident."

"Is that so?" For a moment Joker looked so sad, like he was empathising with Ciel somehow. "You've been through so much…" The prosthetic skeletal hand came up to rest on Ciel's hair making Harry bristle slightly. This was his cub, no matter how mad the boy was with him at the moment, and he didn't like the way Joker thought he could sympathize with him. The man knew nothing.

"Everyone here has been through something, so you'll fit in well~!" Now the ringmaster had his fake arm around his cub and only the light brush of Sebastian's hand held him back from interfering.

His mate's pleasant voice did that for him instead. "Did everyone join during the tour like we did?"

"Hmmmm? S'true for almost everyone, cept the top tier members are from the same hometown."

"Childhood friends?" A very good question. They were probably all street rats like the boy he'd dealt with.

"Yeah. But Snake's still a new face. His snake charmin's none too shabby and we didn't have a snake handler so he quickly became a member. The perks are much better if you're a top tier member and ye don't have ta worry bout survival of the fittest. There's a reason why everyone's workin' hard to become a top tier member.

"Right! This way," Joker pulled them along (well more like Ciel) back towards the front area but still slightly out of the way. "This' the practice tent. New people practice over here and over here! They're working' to make their debut to the public. Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and-"

"Joker!"

The ringmaster was called away by Beast, the woman throwing a glare at Sebastian on her way out, and the trio were left to their devices in the practice tent. He tuned out Ciel commenting on Snake's tent and instead focused on what was happening around him. Some of the people were gifted, others not so much, but none were a match for a demon. Instead his eye caught on a figure up on the tightropes. Exactly who he didn't want to see.

So he left Sebastian and Ciel to their chatting and stretching and instead made his way over to the reaper balancing on a tightrope using his weapon as a balancer.

"William T. Spears, what in the world are you doing in a circus?"

The shinigami paused, shifting his foot slightly for balance, before he glanced downwards at Harry. The half-demon swore he saw the being's eyes briefly twitch but it could have been a trick of the light considering the rope was swaying slightly with his weight.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Sir?"

"A pleasure… right. I'm pretty sure you loathe when I'm around," Harry grinned cheerfully. Apparently his mind had decided his mask in the circus was going to be a happy idiot. Ah well, he could work with that. Not like it wasn't unusual as he'd been using it for the past few millenia. "Now what business would a shinigami have here?"

"I am conducting an investigation. I would prefer neither you nor your pet demon get involved."

It was Harry's turn to twitch, thoough his was more of a full body one than just his eye. With the grin still spread across his face he pulled a small knife, borrowed from Sebastian a while ago, from his coat and launched it so that the shinigami had to pull an acrobatic stunt of flipping on the wire to escape unharmed. With a slight pull of magic the blade was back in his hand before it even reached the fabric of the tent ceiling.

"What happened to not insulting the Master of Death?"

"No insult about the Master ever left my mouth," William said primly.

"You insulted my-"

"HEEEYY! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC! SUIT!"

Both Harry and Spears flinched as Dagger's overly loud yell had their ears ringing. The shinigami though, turned his head towards the entrance and sniffed haughtily while looking down at the small group.

"I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it? Honestly…" His scythe shot out and barely missed hitting Ciel in the shoulder before it buried itself in the ground. "I did not think we would meet again," he started as his scythe retracted bring the shinigami closer to his mate and cub. "What have you come to fish around for this time, you devilish fiend."

Cheerful idiot. Cheerful idiot. He was a cheerful idiot. He would not murder the shinigami in front of so many people. Spears was annoying in haughty way and it was gonna bring out his temper if Harry was careful.

While William talked about himself being a shinigami and Black being a demon, Harry stalked closer, the grin on his face becoming a bit psychotic. He put the knife away figuring he did not need it. No, his own sharpened nails would work just fine.

Dagger, thankfully the man was an idiot, diffused most of the tension by believing what Spears said was a joke. And he'd been telling them stuff about the shinigami since he got here…? Oh man, thank whatever deity was listening that humans mostly didn't believe in what they couldn't see. Did working for Death addle their brains or something? They were all crazy and fit in terribly with humans whenever he caught them out on the field. You'd think being humans themselves once would help, but nope.

Then Dagger decided to introduce everyone before noticing Harry wasn't where he had started. It was just sad that almost no one, Ciel included, even noticed that he was gone. In Ciel case, it was sort of understandable, if not something they needed to work on. Observation skills could be the difference between life and death.

Harry slung an arm over Spears' shoulder, his grin nigh on bloodthirsty now. "And I'm Savage! Pleasure to make you acquaintance oh Shinigami Lord~! If you have a problem with either of my companions you can take it up with me!"

This time the shinigami seemed to notice that he had actually set off Harry's temper and glanced down at him warily. Though all he said was, "I am not a shinigami lord. Just a field worker."

"Oh? So does that mean you running away and disappearing wasn't all that harmful to your… government?" Just like that new recruit I killed… Will your death mean nothing with the right paperwork?

Ciel was actually flat out staring, his mouth open just a tad. The boy had probably figured that out for the blatant threat that it was even if he couldn't understand the context of it. Sebastian on the other hand seemed pleased and there was a lustful look in his wine eyes that made Harry want to shiver. Instead the chimera pulled away and trotted the few steps to his group, giving Dagger a pleasant version of his grin.

"I think I'd like to test some of my skills as well. I worked mostly with animals but I'm pretty athletic, you know?"

"Perfect! Then we can work on what you'd like while Suit helps Smile and-"

"No. I… cannot work with…. Black."

Obviously there were some words Spears edited from his statement, trying not to completely ignite the half-demon's fuse.

"The circus is about teamwork-"

But the shinigami had already walked away with Sebastian following.

"Dagger? If you could show me what else you have so that I might try my hand?"

The blonde turned back around brushing the black bangs from his forehead. The performer smiled and decided to drag Smile along with them for 'practice'. As they were walking away Harry could feel the dark energy hanging between the supernatural beings as they got further and Dagger's comment of them getting along had him snorting softly. Right. Shinigami and demons were like cats and dogs or water and oil. Another reason that he was just a freak of nature.

"Alright! Let's test out what ya can do! First what would ya like to try?"

Harry glanced at Ciel still weakly struggling in the man's arms before shrugging and going with juggling. He was, to put it bluntly, extremely good though he toned down his performance to make it seem average. When Ciel had to try as well he could barely do it with two balls instead of three.

"Here, it's basically being really quick with your fingers and arms and having hand eye coordination. I think you just need to work on the speed part," he said happily helping Ciel fix how he was tossing the objects. The boy seemed reluctant to accept any of his help but with Dagger keeping a close eye on them he relented grudgingly.

"That's what it's all about! Yer pretty good at teaching too," Dagger commented as he watched Ciel's technique improve significantly. "Maybe ya should work with the people who are struggling? Or work with the customers who like to try the tricks?"

"Ah! I'm not that good," Harry shrugged, closing his eyes and grinning. "I do love working with animals but I've always been rather good with children as well. I uh… I could work with people, I guess. If I know whatever they need help with anyways~!"

"Good point. Hey! Smile do me a favor and fetch Black and Suit would ya? I need to test Savage on a few more things."

"S-sure!"

* * *

 **AN:** And the segway into the Circus Arc yay.

And don't worry, the end of the last chapter certainly happened! *evil cackles*

Now I've got a few questions for you folks... How much do you like Acirema? Because she might not be sticking around. Maybe ya'll can convince me otherwise. How many of you are caught up on the manga because ouch be still my shredded heart! And... Anyone wanna see certain things happen in Hell? (Keep in mind I may not use them but feel free to throw ideas!)

Drop a review to tell me what you think!


	16. Settling for the Circus

"Good point. Hey! Smile do me a favor and fetch Black and Suit would you? I need to test Savage on a few more things."

"S-sure!"

"So! You're fair at juggling but how are you on a tightrope?"

Harry blinked and glanced at the offending setup. His balance was pretty impeccable and with flying he had quite the love for being high up. It would be extremely easy but with both Spears and Sebastian showing off how well should he perform?

"I've got some good balance, eh? I just, uh, don't know how well I'd do on a thin wire…"

"Well, wont' know till ya try~!"

Dagger threw his arm over Harry's shoulders as he'd done earlier to Ciel and dragged him over to a few performers at the bottom of the ladder. There was cute girl with freckles scattered over her cheeks with lighter brown hair talking to a few older men dressed in their costumes. The little girl was plainly dressed and seemed to hold a bit of authority over the two adults.

"Freckles! We need to test this man on the tightrope. Think ya can tie the safety rope round him fer me?"

Freckles greeted Dagger with a smile and turned to Harry with a, "Well c'mon gotta see watcha can do, guv."

He followed her up the ladder slowly contemplating how amazing (or not) he should seem. At the top he stopped and allowed her to fasten the rope about his waist with an ease that suggested she did this a lot. She was more than likely one of the tightrope walkers in the performance then.

"Alrigh' you're all set! Go as slow as you wan but jus' know tha' faster is better," she giggled.

He sent her a tight smile, feigning hesitance as he gazed at the rope. Hm. To be good or no? He dallied a few seconds longer before placing his boot on the rope. It wobbled as he shifted to adjust. He took another step, then a few more until he was about a quarter of the way across and then he stopped, flinging his arms out and struggling to balance.

With a yelp he tilted sideways his foot catching on the tightrope. He allowed his ankle to flex so the rope was now hooked in the bend. His momentum swung him around, his -falsely- startled eyes catching Dagger's alarmed gape, until his hands were in reach of the rope. He grabbed it in an impressive show of flexibility and let his ankle relax swinging his legs out and above him. He balanced himself in a handstand and let out a huff of exertion.

He ignored looking at anyone and thought carefully about what to do next. He could flip himself around and land on the tightrope easily or he could slowly lower himself and rush back to the platform like a frightened deer. Decisions decisions…

He would probably have to much fun while in the air if he let himself. Fine fine.

He slowly allowed his center of gravity to shift and tilted his left leg down until his foot settled finding good purchase. His right arm let go and with his left he pushed up with enough strength to get his right foot down as well. He wobbled, swaying back and forth now instead of side to side.

"That was amazin'," Freckles exclaimed cheering from the platform. Even Dagger seemed enthused on the ground.

"Not something I'd like to repeat," he chuckled shakily.

Once the rope finally stopped swaying he scuttled back over to the platform where Freckles scolded him about getting to the other side.

"Sorry, sorry," he grinned unrepentantly, "I seem to have discovered a dislike for heights in the circus, hehe! I think I'll stick with the skills I have now."

"Oh? Was tha'?"

"Animals, of course," he cheered as she started untying the rope. Once free he hurried down to the ground where Dagger was waiting for him with a big grin.

"That was quite the performance! Think ya could repeat it?"

Harry forced himself to pale. "I'd rather not. Thank you. Heights seem to disagree with me at the moment."

Dagger slapped his back genially.

"Dagger's right! Quite ta performance," Joker cheered as he walked over from the opposite tent entrance, Freckles and one other person close behind. "Shame ye don't like heights but we can work wit' ye on that."

"Aha… ha… No thanks!"

"None o' that now! Bein' in the circus is hard work you know? It's about testing yer limits and soaring ta greater heights!"

"Well said," Sebastian's smooth timbre sounded from behind the group. "Smile said you called?"

"Tha's right! Thanks for waiting~! I have yer room assignments. For fairness sake these're the results of a lottery."

"Y-yea…"

Even Harry an eyebrow at Ciel's downtrodden tone.

"Ah Smile doesn't seem too happy. C'mon Smile! Smile!"

The boy just glowered.

"Anyway! Smile is in tent 8 and this is your roommate," Joker announced gesturing forward the tightrope walker. Freckles gave a winning close lipped grin. "Black is in tent 9-"

"Sebas-Black and I aren't rooming together!?"

"Ahahaha! Smile sticks really close to Black, huh? Don' worry you'll be independent soon," Dagger smiled awkwardly throwing his arms behind his head.

"That's not-!"

"Black took care of Smile a lot these last few years," Harry cut in pleasantly. Ciel shot him a stink eye but he only grinned wider, flashing more teeth than necessary. Just because he was getting a cold shoulder doesn't mean he was going to change his plans… or his teasing when he could get away with it. He quite enjoyed that and with the kid already incesed it would be easy to rile him up even more (even if his heart ached). "So they're really close!"

"Right so I'd prefer if we-"

"Black's roommate is Suit!"

Harry just about died trying not to burst out laughing. The faces the two had at the announcement was pure gold and something he would be sure to etch into his memory. Already the two were glaring at each other, ominous auras flaring aggressively.

From the way Dagger and Joker were smiling they had to have done that on purpose. There's no way it was all an innocent lottery. It probably happened because they were all about teamwork or something. Harry snorted, biting his lip to keep his mirth in.

"And Savage is in tent 5! Shocker here is your roommate."

He glanced at the supernatural beings still having a stare down while Ciel tried to argue with Joker. They wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Hello," he sang trotting over to his new tent mate. His circus name was an accurate description because the man's short blonde hair stood straight up and his eyes were a hazel that leaned more towards yellow. The costume he wore was a puffy pair of yellow shorts over black tights with yellow and black jester shoes. His top was a basic yellow sleeveless leotard with a black ruff collar. His arms were thickly muscled, more so than his legs, suggesting he did a lot arm movements. The makeup was also fashioned after his name with grey taking up his forehead and two cartoony lightning bolts streaking down his cheeks. He was also taller than Harry.

"Nice to meet you," Shocker rumbled giving a small quick smile before his face fell flat again.

"You too! Do we have another roommate?"

He grunted an affirmative. "Rain. We work duo on strength lifting."

"That's neat! I'm more comfortable with animals than anything else. Got the shock of a lifetime trying out the tightrope."

Shocker's lip twitched up as his poor attempt at humor.

On the way to the tent Harry chatted Shocker up as much as he could to get information. Rain and Shocker had both joined the circus a few years ago and were one of the longer lasting members except for most of the First Tier members. They did a lot of heavy lifting for their performance, lifting each other and weights and throwing in some flips and acrobatics to keep the crowd entertained. The man wasn't very talkative but he wasn't unfriendly which was good.

"Here. Rain will be back later. Still lifting."

The tent flap was pushed aside and he made his way in. "So where are you guys? I'll take whatever is left."

"Top bunk is open."

"Sounds good~!"

Harry grinned into the dark as he settled into his bunk. This entire circus mission was bound to be amusing and it would certainly take his mind off of his -possible- impending doom.

* * *

"Savage."

Harry blinked open his eyes and sat up.

"Time to get up," he questioned staring down at Shocker who was wearing a regular trousers, a threadbare jacket, and a slightly sweat stained shirt.

"Mm. Rain'll show you to the kitchen. I have work."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, is he awake?" The voice was slightly deeper than he was expecting for a woman. A dark head of curly hair poked itself through the tent flaps. "Hello! I'm Rain. Shocker you're wanted in ta practice tent. Savage, I'll be showing ya ta kitchen and giving ya yer assigned tasks fer ta day."

"Sure. Just let me change real fast!"

She smiled and pulled her head back out, Shocker following in her wake. It was a quick second to change into the commoners clothes he'd brought to the circus and head outside. When he did, he was not expecting the behemoth of a woman that was stationed outside. She towered over Harry's slight stature and even Shocker was smaller than her. Especially her muscles. If Shocker looked like someone that could do lifting and tossing all day, Rain looked like a bodybuilder on steroids. It was particularly strange to see her feminine face on such a manly body.

"Um…"

She laughed boisterously. "No need ta worry! Lots o' people have tat reaction. It's why I'm in ta circus, ey?"

"Right. My apologies I didn't mean to stare," he grinned apologetically.

"Ha! Fancy speakin' ya doin. S' alright. Better hurry though. Chores tat need doin'."

"Ah! Of course of course!"

The first thing he needed to do was set out the cutlery and dishes for everyone to grab from when the food was served. The second was setting up the washing tubs (pumping the water would have been much harder for a human) for when everything was done, and third was to help with breakfast if it still wasn't finished. That's how he came across Ciel cutting the potatoes in such thick slices that his lip wobbled in amusement for a moment. The boy was poorly dressed, his clothes looking to be thrown on haphazardly, and he was muttering to himself while failing at peeling the food. Freckles stood in front of him in horror.

"Smile what are you doing!? What're you plannin' on makin' with all those potatoes cut thicker than the meat? Cor blimey, what part of this is edible," she muttered lifting a few pieces to scrutinize.

Sebastian to the rescue of course. Fish and chips was probably the best way to go.

Sebastian smirked mockingly back at the boy and Harry had felt a bit vindicated. Okay, so maybe he was being a bit spiteful about Ciel being a brat.

"It's alright Smile. Everything takes practice," he grinned making sure that Ciel could clearly see the joy he'd taken in his predicament.

"And where have you been?"

"Doing chores, of course! I was only assigned to cooking if it wasn't finished by the time I did everything else."

Ciel glared mutinously at the floor before standing with a huff.

"I'm not made for the circus," he grouched.

The half demon completely agreed. "No you are not, but it's happening for a reason so you can deal with."

Maybe he might also be talking about his leaving. Just a tad. The kid just glared at him and stormed off.

He snickered.

* * *

"Alrigh' this here is Beast an' she'll be takin ya ta the cages," Joker said as he walked Harry into the practice tent.

A scantily clad woman wearing an outfit fit for BDSM was standing there frowning at him, a whip curled in her hands. Dagger stood next to her a protective glower on his face.

"I won't tolerate any nonsense from you, understand?"

"You take care of my sister! If I hear you harmed a hair on her head-"

Harry ignored him and turned to follow the animal tamer who was almost out of the tent now.

"Right! I heard from Black you have a tiger? I can't wait to see her!"

She harrumphed grumpily, ignoring his scramble to keep up, and led the way further into the less trafficked part of the circus. There were boxes stacked everywhere and beyond that he could make out the three large covered cages that held all the specially trained circus animals. There were surprisingly little but he supposed with only one tamer it was to be expected.

"These are the beasts we currently 'ave. There's Betty the Tiger, Frou Frou the Chimp, and Aderwald the German Shepherd. Aderwald has been out sick for the last week and Frou Frou broke her leg about a month ago. Doc 'as been caring for 'em but he works best with people. I 'eard you 'ave talent with animals so let's see."

She pointed her whip at the first cage and he carefully lifted the canvas to look at the coughing German Shepherd laying in the corner in the biggest pile of hay.

"Oh you poor thing," he cooed. It's ears perked and its brown opened to stare at him sadly. "Oh, oh now. You've been right sick now haven't you? Come here," he encouraged. "That's it! I know it hurts but why don't you let me take a look, hm? Good boy!"

Oh, Sebastian would be a right terror by now. Harry only wished he could see the face he'd make.

"Hm, is that so?"

The dog boofed at him laying his head in on the demon's lap after crawling over sluggishly.

"Can ya actually understand 'im?"

Harry grinned at the woman. "Sure can! Maybe not in the way you think, though. I can read his body language pretty well and the tone in his voice. Dogs aren't the easiest for me to work with. Caprines, felines, avians, and reptiles are my specialty. I'm pretty handy for any horses you might have here too."

"Might take you to the stalls next then," she murmured thoughtfully her steely gaze watching the dog's entire demeanor grow happier.

"Just so you know, he has heartworms. They're pretty deadly considering they go after the heart and they're hard to diagnose before death."

Poor thing had a whole nest of them growing in his lungs and only a few in his heart. It was the only reason he was still alive. The dog panted happily under his careful petting and prodding.

"Then how would you know," she scoffed disdainfully.

"Experience. I've seen it multiple times. It's the cough that's recognizable."

"Anyway to fix it?"

Beast was subtly biting her lip unaware that he was watching her peripherally. Unlike most circus tamers in this day and age, it seemed she actually cared for the animals. How quaint.

"I might be able to whip up a concoction if I can speak with your doctor. Don't know how much good it'll do for him though. It really depends on how far gone he is right now and how much you keep up with the aftercare."

"I see. The visit to Doc can be done later." She gestured to the next cage.

What a bossy woman.

Still, Harry pushed Aderwald off his lap, only acknowledging the sad whines with a last scratch between the ears. He closed the cage and dropped the canvas back down before moving to the next. Betty's teeth greeted him as he tossed the covering high enough for it to fall over the top. He cooed at her, letting out a chirr of delight.

Betty was an extraordinarily handsome female tiger even beating out some that he'd run into while in India. Her coat was well oiled and cared for and her gums looked healthy. All in all, not what he expected from a circus tiger. Beast most certainly cared for her animals then.

Betty paused as he crooned again letting out happy chirps. Her haunches dropped to the floor and she eyed him speculatively, aggression completely gone. He grinned toothlessly sticking his hand through the bars to let her get his scent. She whuffled about his hand before laying a long wet kiss with her tongue on his palm.

"You are quite the specimen aren't you? The muscles only bring out your natural beauty and your eyes! So ferocious and loving. I can imagine any children you have being just as dazzling!"

She preened, her chest puffing out proudly, her manicured claws curling in pleasure.

"Nooooo! Not with my sister! You stay away from her you cowardly-"

"Dagger," Beast shrieked, turning to him in anger after he popped out from behind a bunch of stacked goods. Her whip snapped out catching the man around the waist so he couldn't get too close to Harry and the cages. "What are you doing 'ere!?"

"I couldn't just let ya go off alone with a man!"

Harry and Betty blinked in bewilderment at the scene. They glanced at each other before shaking it off. He had smelt Dagger but had thought very little of the man's presence. Apparently this was common. As Beast berated her brother in the background Harry returned his attention to the natural predator sitting right next to him. As far as he could tell she was in perfect health and just the way she already responded to him he would have absolutely no problems just requesting things instead of having to force his will onto her.

"Hm. I have to go check on Frou Frou now dear Betty but I will be seeing you again soon."

She growled in pleasure, dropping her belly to the ground and thumping her head down onto her paws to watch the show the siblings were still putting on. The next cage held a small chimp, it's left leg casted to the hip. It's beady eyes were already watching him from the back of the cage where it sat.

"Well aren't you in poor condition. Certainly you are milking this situation."

The chimp smiled flashing its long teeth. Harry snorted amused that a chimpanzee was pulling the wool over its human trainer's eyes.

"I think I can keep your secret." He placed a finger to his lips. "But whatever would I get from that?"

Frou Frou growled letting out a high pitch screech. It thumped its large palms against the hay in the cage before flinging some at him.

"Well," the half demon huffed. "If you're going to be like that I most certainly am not going to help you keep your ruse!"

It screeched again before hooting at him and shaking its head.

Harry shook his head, his lips pulling up faintly. This creature had quite the mouth on it.

"Hey hey," Dagger exclaimed jumping away from his sister. "Don't get the chimp worked up! That's the reason his leg is so bad!"

Beast was frowning as well keeping half an eye on her brother as she came closer. Harry laughed gaily, surprising both of them.

"Don't let him fool you. Frou Frou is perfectly fine and taking advantage of lazing about and getting free food."

"What!?"

Beast looked steaming mad, her face flushing crimson while Dagger cried in betrayal. The poor chimp didn't even have time to move before the whip entangled it dragging it closer to the fuming woman and the bars.

Harry shook his hands out as he pondered over his eventful day. After checking on the animals he'd been brought to the horse stalls with Dagger now tagging along in plain sight. There were a few with some minor issues but all in all they were very well cared for.

Then was the trip to Doc and, oh, if there was ever a type of man he hated more they couldn't be found. The genial mask was an archetype a lot of old elderly used and perfected, Dumbledore being one of the better -not the best- he'd come across. So it was extremely easy to pick out that this man wore one too.

There was also no reason for him to be in that wheelchair but without proof there was no point in saying anything. Why say anything in the first place, some would ask? Because watching their mask crack as their schemes were destroyed around them always tickled the half demon pink.

Instead, he cracked his own mask just a bit, surprising Beast and Dagger something horrible, and grew horns and fangs. Figuratively. He was ruthless in his questions about medicine, always double checking answers and sometimes asking the same question multiple times in different ways just to throw Doc off. Then they got on the subject of prosthetics and Harry knew exactly where the old man placed his eggs. Doc's eyes practically shined as he bragged about his creations and it made the ravenette want to smash all his precious work just to watch the man's reaction.

He didn't.

Ciel was still here and jeopardising the mission would just be annoying. He didn't want to deal with the aftermath of that.

They _were_ successfully able to work out a possible medicine for the worms that could be ready in a few days, though. After that the old man commented that he was smarter than he looked. Bastard.

"Wow… I didn't know ya were quite so carin' bout animals, Savage," Dagger commented nervously as they walked out of the tent.

What? Ha! They probably thought his ruthless interrogation had been his worry for the caged beasts.

"Animals are my number one priority. Always have been. They've got more purity in their smallest bone than a human could ever hope to match."

The two circus members shot him sympathetic looks.

"Been on the wrong side of 'umanity 'ave you?"

Harry laughed bitterly at Beast innocent query, coming to a stop a few paces away from the medical tent. If that wasn't an understatement.

His grin slipped into a deadly serious face as he replied, "You have no idea. Humanity is just a plague that should be wiped out."

They jerked back a few steps, shocked. Oh, he knew they'd had bad experiences, he could practically taste it from how strongly they felt about it but they were also still pure in a way. They hadn't truly felt the cruelties of the world, just been abandoned by it like most street kids. It was disgusting. It made him want to drag them down to his level, corrupt them until there was absolutely no light left in them. Even Ciel had fallen farther than these pathetic pups.

His claws itched for a moment, ready to tear out their throats and skewer their hearts, before he reeled in the urge. Huh. The old man must have really irritated him if he dropping decorum here.

"Anyway," his voice and face did a complete 180, "I've been meaning to visit Snake and talk to him. Do you think now would be a good time?"

They glanced at each other, still shaken, before trying to put themselves to rights.

"Yea he's usually in his tent around this time. He prefers practicing by himself," Dagger enthused apprehensively. Beast agreed and said he was done anyway so off Harry went.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright! We are officially on new chapters! No old remodeled ones!

Some more circus fun and we get to see some of the animals! Next chapter~ Some Snek Love! XD

Tell me what ya'll think?


	17. The Snake Game

"Knock, knock~!"

"Who's there says Wilde."

Harry blinked. Was the knock knock joke invented yet? Was he truly responding as a serious inquiry or was he answering for the joke? Oh well! He certainly wasn't about to pass up up this opportunity.

"Boo!"

"Boo," he heard the boy mutter in confusion alongside his snakes, moving closer to the tent flap. "Boo who says Oscar."

YES. Mission accomplished!

As soon as the tent opened Harry gave a sharp grin and waggled his eyebrows, his words coming out airy and light, "No need to cry~ It was just a joke."

He guffawed at the absolutely adorable confusion that crossed the part naga's face. The snakes got it before he did as they muttered back and forth at each other. The whole tent was filling with hissing as one of them figured out boo hoo was onomatopoeia used for crying and relayed it to the rest. Snake still seemed confused but he was at least amused by his friends' levity.

"Haha! Sorry I couldn't help it when you responded like that. It is a terrible joke."

"It's okay. We enjoyed it says Oscar."

"You don't need to translate kid, remember? Anyway I wanted to come and talk to you and your friends. It's not everyday you find someone else who can talk to snakes," Harry said with a grin his eyes flashing in pleasure at the small blush that formed on the boy's cheeks.

 _~Let him in! Let him in!~_

Little buggers were particularly demanding.

"Come in please," he whispered slowly as if he was not used to talking for himself.

The hunch in Snake's shoulders slowly faded as the tent flap shut behind him. Good. It would be more fun if he was relaxed around him. Harry would have to work on that talking thing while he could too. Maybe he could kidnap the snake charmer from the circus? Nah. Too much trouble to house him and it would probably turn the kid against him. As fun as it would be to play house and possibly cause Stockholm Syndrome he had somewhere to be soon and an annoying brat to keep an eye on.

 _~Hello Speaker- What are you- Pet me!- Will you be friends- Who are y- So strong- HI- Snake is thankf-~_

They're words jumbled into each other and he laughed as they all slithered around him and up and over him to get his attention.

"I-I'm sorry," Snake squeaked face growing a bit redder. "Stop. Stop. He's a guest!"

 _~Behave everyone!~_ Wilde the python demanded from around Snake's neck.

 _~But Snake needs friends,~_ an asp complained as it slowly made its way up Harry calf.

"Haha! I'll be your friend if you want." The half demon turned his grin onto the scaled boy and felt pleased at the utter shock and ever growing blush on his face. "Hm, if we're going to be friends we should get to know each other. How about we play Q&A?"

 _~Oooo Good idea- Yea that's the way- Woohoo another frie- Be careful with your answ- Play! Play! Play!~_

"O-okay. How…?"

"Do you play? I ask a question, you answer. You ask a question, I answer. We only get to skip three questions! First person to use all three skips loses," Harry said cheerfully. "I'll go first!"

 _~I've heard of this. I've never heard of someone losing at it,~_ Emily sniffed disdainfully as she shifted on Snake's wrist.

 _~Well, it wouldn't be called a game if there wasn't a winner or loser, right? Besides lots of people don't like to lose so they won't skip. This way the game lasts longer,~_ he chuckled.

"It seems fair," the part naga muttered shifting to sit on his bed. He hesitantly gestured his guest over and the half demon plopped down with his legs crossed at the foot of the bed being mindful of the reptiles still on him.

"Okay. My question is… What is your favorite color?"

"Oh… it's-"

 _~Green- No yellow is the best- What does green look- I like red!- Ugh, thermal vision~_

"Hey now guys! I'm trying to play with Snake," he protested. "I'll play with all of you later!"

The floor writhed as the venomous reptiles slithered over each other in their embarrassment.

 _~Thank you Savage. Snake needs a friend,~_ Wilde said flicking his tongue out.

There was no doubt the entire tent was testing his sincerity. They needn't. His sincerity to 'befriend' the naga descendant was true even if it wasn't born of good intentions. He was curious, okay? Sue him. It wasn't very often supernatural creatures could cross breed with a human and have fertile children in this dimension. And he'd always held a special spot in his heart for snakes after he'd befriended that little garden snake in his Aunt's garden. The basilisk and Voldemort may have put a brief damper on it but Harry liked to be nonjudgmental… mostly. The species did redeem itself when they helped him in his later centuries of captivity.

"So, your favorite color?"

"Green," he squeaked.

"Mine is red! Your turn."

"What is your name?"

"It's Harry and you?"

"I-I didn't… the-re wasn't…"

Yikes, didn't even get a name. Poor thing was thrown away much earlier than he'd thought. Either that or he just didn't know his name because he was too little to remember it. It was a brave question, though considering the answer he'd had to give in return. Maybe the kid wasn't as broken as he'd previously thought.

Harry slowly stroked the asp curled around his leg.

"That's okay. Hmm… Other than snakes do you have a favorite animal?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe a-a… cat?"

"I like cats too," Harry smiled, his entire body posture shifting into encouraging. His fingernails scratched at the itchy skin about to shed. "But I think my favorite would be owls. They're pretty great."

Snake's lips quirked up and his shoulders dropped a bit. "W-what do you do for fun?"

"I people watch mostly or work with animals sometimes."

"I practice with my body…"

Oh? That could mean a number of things and the boy didn't seem to understand that he might have made an innuendo. Best to leave it for now. Didn't want him getting all uncomfortable again.

"Do you know where you're from?"

Snake chewed his bottom lip for a long moment before he timidly said, "Can I… pass?"

"Sure. I'm born and raised in Britain if you wanted to know. Since you passed this question I'll ask another. How many snakes came with you to the circus?"

"O-oh, about thirty six. Five o-of them came from around the area s-so there's forty-one in this tent. You… you can't answer this question… so…?"

 _~That was pretty unfair,~_ huffed Emily her head raising a bit to scent him with her tongue.

"Ah sorry, sorry that's right, huh? I was just really curious. So I'll give up one of my passes to make it even does that sound fair?"

"You don't h-have-"

 _~Definitely,~_ Oscar cut in. _~Now keep going!~_

"Bossy bossy," Harry teased the young boa. "Your turn for a question."

"R-right, um… Why did you join the circus?"

"I followed my partner! Where he goes I go. You?"

"I… they were so kind to me… I wanted… to make friends."

"Well, you're doing a great job!" Snake frowned glancing at the still writhing floor. "I don't mean these guys. The first tiers seem to like you. Then there's me. You know for sure I'm your friend, yea?"

His gold eyes practically sparkled as he stared at Harry like he was the best thing on this planet. Hell, but this kid would have been easy to play with. Hm, now that he thought on it he probably would have gotten bored rather quickly and ended up doing something terrible to turn his admiration into hate and have Snake come after him in revenge. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.

"Y-yes!"

"Good good! Would you like to continue playing then? We haven't finished the game."

 _~This game could go on for a while and we still need to practice,~_ a coral snake said poking his snout over the bed.

"Oh no! I forgot about the new act," exclaimed Snake as he scrambled up. "I'm sorry Wordsworth!"

"Oh man I didn't mean to disturb you in the middle of practice." He totally had. "The show is really soon right? Maybe I can come back some other time?"

Snake paused in gathering up a few of his friends and sent a beaming smile, one that legitimately cracked his cheeks -could he open his mouth wide or unhinge his jaw then?-, and agreed.

The tents were bustling with workers as he wandered tonight. No performance for him which suited him just fine. He could pry a little without any worry of suspicion. Now he just needed to find Ciel and Sebastian. He sniffed the air again, taking a sharp turn around a garishly blue tent.

"Oh that was easy."

"Harry!" Ciel turned to scowl at him his blue eye burning intensely. It looked like he'd been having a hushed conversation away from private ears and Sebastian had seen fit to mute both of their presences in the shadows. Not that the kid seemed to notice. "Gone again. Where have you been?"

The half demon raised his hands in surrender. He wasn't looking for a fight from his future cub. Kid sure seemed itching for one, though. Brat.

"Doing as I was told around the circus. Fitting in. Gathering intelligence. The standard, of course."

He flipped his hands out and shrugged as if to say, 'What can you do?'

The boy tsked his entire body shifting in agitation. Actually… Harry discreetly sniffed the air again. Something was just the slightest bit off but he couldn't tell what exactly at the moment.

"And what did you find out?"

"Well, I'm certain Sebastian has already told you there are no children here? Good. The children themselves may not be here but parts of them are," he said with a small smile.

"Wait! What?"

Ciel stiffened his face showing utter shock. Oh, good. Maybe giving up this information freely would help soften the little lord back up towards him. He was not fond of their little disagreement.

"Mhmm. Sebastian did you notice anything about the prosthetics the first tiers are wearing?"

"Indeed," his mate agreed pleasantly. "I had the good fortune to examine one up close."

There was a question in those wine eyes staring him down and demanding an answer. Neither of them offered information freely usually unless Ciel demanded it after having figured most of it out for himself. Obviously he was wondering why Harry was doing so now.

"And," the little lord huffed impatiently.

"They are a durable lightweight bone ceramic. Found in China and most often made from cow bones, the ceramic has yet to circulate all the way here to Great Britain just yet."

"So they're made of bones? What of it?"

"Oh come now, Little Lord, it is not often we are so free with our words. Pay attention won't you? Wordplay is your strength. Use it," Harry encouraged. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, eyes narrowing in a slight challenge.

Ciel swallowed briefly, the noise extremely audible to both the demons. Then he straightened and tugged the ragged scarf tighter around his own neck. His eye was burning with an inner fire as he thought over their conversation. His pale lips pursed, his eyebrows furrowing just the slightest bit past their normal incline.

"If the children have only parts of themselves it has to do with the prosthetics lest you wouldn't have brought them up," Lord Phantomhive murmured. "Most often made of cow bone… made of bone… most often. The bones are from the missing children!"

"Well done."

Harry smirked and Sebastian smiled like usual.

"Then we already have our culprit! The doctor needs to be arrested. This case is finished."

"If you believe it best."

Harry could almost hear the audible mental snap as the boy rounded on him again. He was glaring now, the burning fire raging that much higher. The muscles in his jaw jerked as the grinding of teeth screeched around them.

Oh, well, if that's how this was going to be. A fight the brat would get.

"Do you think this is a game? That I have time for your nonsense!? There is work to be don-"

The ravenette caught the boys fists in one hand to prevent him lashing out while his other clenched around his jaw, squishing the baby fat enough to make talking incomprehensible.

"Life is a game, Cub. I thought you knew that," Harry hissed, his displeasure clear on his face. "If you throw a tantrum instead of taking the offered clues; that is your own prerogative. If you also choose to push me away due to inferior emotions that is also your choice. But I will remind you, and listen well little Phantomhive as you seem to have forgotten, that I am here of my own free will. If I choose to never be seen again it will be so. If I choose to make your revenge harder in the long run _I will_. So think long and hard about how you are acting!"

He released Ciel's jaw with a huff but kept his thin wrists trapped.

"As much as I am able to care about you, I do. But I absolutely will not put up with this disrespect. Hell knows I tried. Humans are emotional. I know this. At this point in time you are aggravating me far beyond my ability to care." Which was a lie, he cared far too much, but he needed the boy to understand he was getting on Harry's last nerve. "If you truly wish to keep your relationship with me and modify your contract as a result, you will stop. You will stop and you will think about the greater picture of this little unit and how my action or inaction will affect us. Do you understand?"

Ciel's baby blue glanced over at the still butler, his eye flickering between pained and guarded. Harry looked over at his mate and hissed, very loudly. Sebastian sighed his mask cracking and falling as his eyes lit up, disgust clear on his face.

"If you are already falling prey to your emotions you will most certainly become hellspawn instead of a demon."

Harry snarled. Sebastian rasped back at him with bared teeth.

Ciel's heart rate, which had already started climbing, suddenly spiked, his pupils dilating at the oppressive aura surrounding the both of them.

Harry was now, actually, angry that Sebastian had agreed to this and was just copping out. If he wasn't going to commit fully and help out where it was needed what was the point? Didn't matter if he was reluctant, the damned crow should still be giving it his all as he had agreed.

"Do you disagree," Sebastian asked with a sneer.

"That's not what he needs to hear," Harry growled vaguely away that Ciel was getting beyond terrified of their pissing match and if it kept up he might actually have a heart attack. Humans just couldn't handle their full aura.

"Is it not? I have promised to never lie to the young master. You are too soft, Hadrian. For him to even survive the turning with his mind intact he must be able to overcome or completely erase his emotions."

Harry dropped his aggression immediately, horror plain on his face. "You don't think he's going to. You're expecting him to fail… without even trying to help!"

Sebastian snorted but did not deny it.

"You-!"

Ciel yelped, his wrists creaking under the half-demons grip, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. The kid was absolutely out of his mind with fear right now, looking stuck between flight and playing dead.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, slowly letting go with his hand, instead trying to massage feeling back into the near bloodless hands.

 _'You almost broke his wrists like a goddamn nitwit and you're calling Ciel out for not being able to control himself. He's a literal child,'_ Harry scolded himself.

"Hadrian…"

"Not now." He had a kid to reassure. And his emotions to get into check. He hadn't realized how much Ciel's cold shoulder was actually getting him to him… Then to find out Sebastian didn't even- He huffed.

"Hadrian."

"Sebastian, so help me I will shove acid down your throat if-"

"I need to work the show tonight. The young lord was going to search the first tier tents in the meantime."

He had the feeling it was supposed to be Sebastian helping with this but it was probably best if he did it. He felt protective - _possessive_ \- right now and didn't want the crow anywhere near Ciel if he could help it.

"I'll help him. You go do whatever you need," he muttered his words softly, not quite able to keep the vexation out of his tone.

"Very well." There was a slight flutter of cloth and the man was gone.

As much as he hated doing it… "I need to apologize. I didn't mean for things to go quite the way they did."

Ciel stayed silent beside him as they made their way to Snake's tent at an even pace.

"What was said still holds true but the way it was handled was improper."

"Then say it," Ciel hiccupped still trying to control his own primal fear and focus on his steps. "Say you're sorry."

Smart kid. It's why he liked him but damn could it still get on his nerves.

"Ciel… Little Lord. I am sorry. For my behavior and… for the pain I know you are suffering. I want to ease it but…"

"Then stay." It wasn't a demand. "Please don't leave again."

Damn the world and the fates and anyone that could mess with Harry and his loved ones. He would slaughter cities and offer tribute to fucking God if it would wipe the miserable look off the boy's cherubic face.

"I can't."

Ciel stopped and Harry slowed to a stop as well, turning to boy. It was true no matter how much he wished it otherwise. Lucifer was much too dangerous to Harry's future to be left on his own. He absolutely needed to be dealt with and if that required going to Hell for a time it was going to happen.

"I'm scared." The words were so quiet even Harry almost didn't catch them. "Time is different for demons. Millennia for you is nothing… What if you're gone so long…? You're the only one-"

Ciel cut himself off and bit his lip, tears still glistening in his eyes, clenched fists shaking at his sides. His entire posture was stiff. Harry couldn't help but melt at the adorableness of it.

"Look… How about this? If nothing else, I swear to be back by your fourteenth birthday even if it's just for a visit."

He shouldn't even be offering especially since it could endanger any future plans he had but, dammit, Harry cared. Way too much.

It was like a vice around his chest that threatened to suffocate him in it's steel grip. A wave that could drown him in its intensity.

He remembered the spiky ball of memories he'd accepted. He couldn't regret that. Wouldn't. Even if it just made his life a lot more difficult in the long run. Especially since this kid was the first one he'd allowed himself to latch onto in a long time. He'd fallen hard and fast, smacking the metaphorical water like it was demon proof cement before sinking into its depths willingly.

Harry sighed slowly as Ciel nodded. The little lord's posture was still stiff and tense but at least he didn't look quite as close to crying anymore.

"Ugh. Emotions are disgusting," the demon muttered. No matter how many times he tried to avoid them they always came back to bite him in the ass.

"W-was… What did Sebastian mean?"

He resumed walking, a little slower this time as Harry pondered how to answer. Ciel followed, head hanging slightly.

"'Tis true that emotions are the bane of demonkind. Things humans feel are not available to the creatures of Hell. Sure, there are positive feelings but most often it is pride in one's own possessions. Love… is nonexistent. Not in the way the people of Earth embrace and understand it. That Ciel will be your greatest obstacle. Sebastian…"

Harry refrained from rubbing the small headache away.

"Why did he agree to this if he…"

And right back to the hard questions. This kid sure knew how to get to the heart of matters.

"Look, Little Lord, I have confided much of myself to you. One such very important thing is that I am only half-demon and I grew up a mortal first. I understand and on rare occasions suffer from humanity's curse of emotion. Sebastian does not. He is a demon. He cares not for you other than the worth you were to be as his meal. As that is not an option-"

"Then why-"

Harry shoved his hand over the boy's mouth and yanked him to the side of Snake's tent as a troupe member walked by. When he glanced down it was to see confusion and hurt plain on those young features. The vice constricted again and he cursed himself and his mate.

"Sebastian cares only for possessions of his own, one of which I am. The most important actually." Or he really hoped he was. If not the crow would be receiving a major ass kicking. "He agreed for my sake alone. Until you can prove your worth he will not think much of you at all, unfortunately."

The Phantomhive ripped himself out of Harry's grasp with a frustrated huff. He adjusted his clothes with a muttered, "I understand."

Damn. He felt for the kid, he really did. These weren't truths that anyone wanted to hear but Harry believed it would help in the long run. He wanted Sebastian to accept the kid (he'd hoped his hard-wiring for nurturing hatchlings would be more prominent) but he wouldn't; not for a long while yet. Ciel would still need to be on high alert around his butler until such a time as he fully ascended into demonhood. Then Sebastian would be forced to accept him due to the contract's terms.

"Come then. I have some snakes to deal with."

Ciel hesitated, glancing at the tent warily, but in the end he hurried after his uncollared servant.

* * *

 **AN:** All of you wonderful people are so amazing and I feel so bad coming out late with this chapter. In all honesty, I forgot because I was worrying about my writer's block on the other fics I'm currently working on... But, while I was away I got some fantastic reviews which made my day. Now, two of those were from guest reviewers which makes it hard to respond so I shall do so briefly here!

Sup: He is quite "savage", isn't he? XD And I love that quote! As for the oppression... While Harry originally started human he has spent a very long time as a demon. My take on how a demon perceives the quality of their food is their suffering or tragedies (as it pertains to the self. Two people going through the same tragedy could think of it differently and therefore have different qualities). Compared to Ciel who's already been through quite a lot (and he internalizes and suffers under that pain every day), he doesn't think much of Beast and Dagger; their soul quality is lacking. I hope this makes a little more sense?

Guest: Firstly, Harry stalled because the contract terms require him to save Joker's life once. He could track down and follow Joker around to wait, for who knows how long, for an opportunity or he could follow Ciel and try to fix their 'disagreement' first.

Secondly, Angelina: You bring up a very good point about Angelina's death... but Harry also wasn't there for that period considering he ran off to India. Which negatively impacted Ciel even more... but I didn't show it as much. Now, Ciel is afraid to let himself feel that again even though he's almost desperate for Harry's affection. Which turns into him snapping and giving the cold shoulder. Anyway! I very much like your point and I'm gonna see what I can do to incorporate it more. As for Harry comparing Angelina to his Mom... I possibly could have explored that avenue but I didn't think too much about that. Whoops.

Lastly, I actually adore the circus crew and already had tentative plans for some of them. ;D

 **Thank You** to the rest of you who have reviewed as well! I appreciate each and every one of you! Like always, please drop a review to let me know what you think.


	18. Blood Bonds

As he was not restricted to mortal means, Harry was easily able to force his will on the dozens of snakes. They sat there placidly allowing both Harry and Ciel to pass unhindered.

The first tent looked to be Daggers with all the knives lying around. Nothing special there. The next was probably those tiny siblings, also uninteresting. After that was Beasts. It was actually rather amusing watching a small child dig through a woman's underthings with a red face.

He frowned, watching the little lord poke around a bit more. If Sebastian was truly going to play that route he could not in good conscience leave before Ciel had been blooded and at least partially walked through the beginning stages. He had a feeling his mate would leave the cub to suffer it on his own and while Harry had faith in Ciel's will… he was a kid.

So, what could he do to rectify that?

"Ciel."

The Phantomhive glanced up, eyes disinterested, more focused on the picture he held in his hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Ciel turned, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Now is not the time-"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

The boy sucked in a sharp breath heart rate spiking again as Harry allowed his aura to flare enough for Ciel to feel it harshly.

"W-wha-I… What are you... doing…?" He panted heavily hand coming up to clench the costume over his chest.

Harry did not respond. Instead he allowed some of his aura to abate. He needed an answer, after all.

"I-I… what is this about?"

Harry cocked his head, expression flat enough to squeeze even more fear from his cub.

"I…. do…"

"Good," he said sharply, aura fading abruptly. Ciel gasped in a deep breath, almost dropping the frame in his hand, and Harry took advantage of his open mouth. With a claw, he sliced his thumb before shoving it into the wet warmth of the child's mouth.

Ciel let out a startled gasp, swallowing reflexively, reeling backwards with a few harsh coughs. "What was that," he demanded around his disgusted heaving.

"That was insurance and protection. Two can play at this game, Sebastian," he muttered as he kept a careful eye on any changes.

If his mate wanted to be a… well a demon about it then Harry would respond in kind. Sebastian was not the only possessive one. The moment Harry accepted Ciel as his cub the boy had been his to take care of and possess. Unlike some other demons, he took care of his belongings. If Sebastian got upset… well the crow could suck it.

Ciel was still leaned over dry-heaving, when Harry heard footsteps coming in their direction. He quickly shoved the boy into the chest he'd been digging through earlier before leaping up and attaching himself to the roof of the tent.

Beast entered moments later muttering about snapping strings, before she stripped her costume top. She sauntered over to the other chest, opening it and digging through it until she found a top that she liked and pulled it out to put it on. Then she left and Harry dropped to the floor.

He knelt before the chest Ciel was in, hearing harsh rattling breaths from the kid inside. With a frown he opened the lid.

Ciel stared up at him with glazed eyes. The pupil flickered and Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit of vindictive glee through his worry. His theory about Ciel's compatibility was right. He could already feel his essence slithering into the boy's bloodstream and merging with his very cells. Ciel's body wasn't even trying to fight it.

"Hm. It seems, at least in the very beginning, you're going to have a quick integration. Well. Let's get you a mark so my power doesn't accidentally devour you, shall we?"

He hauled the kid out, propping him on his two feet. The Phantomhive barely stayed standing, swaying back and forth like a human pendulum. Harry carefully unwrapped the scarf and yanked down the threadbare sleeve until Ciel's pale shoulder was easily accessible. He leaned forward and carefully allowed his fangs to puncture the alabaster flesh. With his demonic energy and his magic he focused everything he had on the seal that would mark the boy as his own childe.

His love. His irritation. His adoration. His concern. He focused on the spiky ball of memories, all the time he had spent culminating synergy and trust, and the way they had settled softly in his hands. All of it swirled around them converging on the blood on his neck until it settled and Harry unlocked his jaw and pulled away. The only thing to mar the skin was a small black triangle that, to a humans eyes, looked like a freckle.

Ciel sucked in a deep breath before letting out a chest rattling cough at the strange feeling. The demon frowned in concern, running his magic through the boy to locate the source. The demon blood, wanting a perfect host, helped speed him along to the bony chest.

Ah. Well, that wouldn't do. Harry stroked his claws lightly down the front of the boy's shirt focusing on containing the fluids and preventing more build up until later when he could take a closer look and hopefully fix it. For now, there was stuff to be done, an investigation to be solved.

"There. All done for now."

Ciel stared at him dazedly, his jaw working as if he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out how his mouth worked.

"I'll explain later, hm? We don't have much time left for investigating. Best get on with it."

The kid followed him out of the tent like a stray duckling, his steps wobbly and unsure. Everything was probably off balance and super sensitive for him right now. It might not have been the exact same but Harry could remember his early starting days. Now those were unpleasant. Then add in the damned wizarding world…

Ugh.

The last tent they stopped in happened to be Joker's. Harry could smell him much more strongly and it was also the largest tent. Only the best for the ringleader. By that time Ciel was starting to come back to himself, his hand was clutching and stroking at where he'd been bitten even if the scarf was securely wrapped around his neck again. He blinked in the dim lighting, his eyes roving around almost thoughtlessly.

He half stumbled to the open chest and glared at its contents, swaying a bit. He huffed, causing a resulting sneeze to Harry's amusement, before backing away and turning to the bed and the desk next to it. He started towards the desk before stopping and turning to look at the fluffy pillow. With a shaky hand, he pulled out a letter.

 _'Poor kid is so out of it. The only thing keeping him going is his focus and will to finish the investigation,'_ Harry thought in amusement. Which, honestly, was a very good thing for his future development.

His bleary blue eyes stared at the parchment for a moment before actually focusing on the content.

"They… they have my name," he murmured.

Harry glanced at the letter and the information before responding, "So they do. Looks like you were a target, little lord."

Which spiked a black jealous rage in his chest that surprised him. Oh dear… just giving the kid his blood had already increased his possessiveness exponentially. Separating himself from the boy to go to Hell was going to be much more difficult if he didn't set up special measures…

Food for thought.

"I-I don't… why would they…?"

"Hush cub," Harry tsked. "No need to get yourself worked up."

Ciel turned to him with a bleary glare, fingers tightening on the hold he kept on the documents, pupil rapidly shrinking and dilating. "What did you do to-"

With his hand over the boys mouth, the chimera cocked his head, listening. Ah, the show was over, which meant that anytime now the first tier would be back. Time to go then. Ignoring the indignant shriek, Harry scooped the kid into his arms and darted outside, weaving between the tents with ease. He could very well jump over all of them but that would put them at risk of discovery. There was, of course, a few back entries but that required crawling or… Oh. Yes. That would be quite amusing.

* * *

Snake blinked in surprise when he found his newest friend, also gifted with the serpent's tongue, and a small child (wasn't he the new member Smile?) sitting outside his tent with a few of his friendlier snakes. The boy was sitting stiffly, Emily wrapped snugly around his neck and Keats, being a young anaconda, slithering gently around the thin torso.

Savage glanced up and smiled, igniting a warmth in his chest and cheeks that the circus actor was not expecting. What was it about this man that always had him so easily embarrassed?

"Sorry to intrude Snake," Savage hummed. "But Smile here wasn't feeling great and I thought to introduce him to some new friends."

Oh. He loved new friends and so did most of his snakes. No wonder Keats and Emily were being so gentle.

"They like you," Snake said bluntly, wandering closer. "You don't have to be so stiff says Wordsworth."

"This is just…. new," the boy panted, eyes wide and slightly dilated in fear.

Savage snorted in that carefree way of his. It was something Snake wished he had. People didn't come to him near so easily as they did to green eyed man. Savage had been truly blessed to be able to speak to animals and people with such confidence and energy suffusing his every word and movement. It was still hard to believe that this man had searched for him to befriend him. No one had ever wanted to do anything like that for him before.

Joining the circus had been his best decision ever.

"Here," Snake said quietly as he gently reached out for his two friends. They came willingly with only some short parting hisses in farewell before telling him about the delightful child Savage had brought along only a short while ago and how he was so brave and polite.

Immediately Smile sagged and breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think… snakes are my favorite animal." He paused a moment, wavering cerulean catching gold. "But… they aren't as bad as I thought."

Snake's chest warmed again. Was it possible he could make another new friend?

"Haha! I told you you'd make new friends," Savage cheered, standing gracefully on his lean legs, offering a hand to his younger companion. A wonderful personality, a gorgeous face, deceptively strong muscled corded into lithe limbs...

 _~You're staring,~_ Emily whispered bluntly into his ear.

The scaled teen startled and almost whacked his friend off his shoulder in embarrassment. Thankfully, the other two didn't notice and he took a second to compose himself.

"Once again, apologies for intruding!"

Savage's bright, cheerful smile was directed at him again and he found himself at a loss for words. Until Wordsworth tightened briefly on his arm. _~You're always welcome to say hello!~_

He repeated the words monotonously in his panic to save face.

* * *

Harry hummed in delight, the snakes had been none the wiser and had even enjoyed the thought of playing with Ciel for a little while to 'cheer him up'. Even they could smell the weakness in his lungs with how strong it was getting. It really wouldn't do for him not to be attentive about this especially as his blood could work fifty fifty; destroying his lungs in conjunction with the illness or completely healing it. Best to extract the liquid now.

In his arms, his new childe was letting out soft puffs of steamed air with every breath, his eyes closed now that he no longer had a direct need to accomplish anything.

A rustle behind him along with the oily feeling of shadows creeping up his legs alerted him to what was about to happen.

"What have you done," came the furious rasp behind him. Harry didn't even cast his mate a glance, his stride uninterrupted as he responded, acid almost literally dripping from his tongue, "Claimed him as I said I would."

"Do you have any idea-"

"I know exactly what I've done," he growled, clutching the tiny body closer to his chest, stride quickening. "I know-"

"You know nothing you ignorant, child!"

A hand in his hair yanked him to a standstill and he barely swallowed back the indignant yowl, not wanting to attract attention in their darkened corner of the circus grounds. He didn't want to do this right now. Not while he was still holding his precious childe, his very vulnerable newborn. Already he could feel the icy tendrils of his magic snapping protectively around him, his own acid oozing beneath his skin in preparation to defend his own. He wanted to wait until he'd healed Ciel, had wanted to wait to be alone and somewhere a little destruction would go unnoticed. But of course not. When did things ever go the way he wanted them to?

"Let. Go."

Shadows coalesced thickly behind him and Ciel whimpered in discomfort, his nose scrunching and lips thinning.

The hand tightened, sharpened nails digging grooves that bloodied his skin and released the pent up energy he'd been trying to hold back. In a flash he was half transformed, his rage manifesting through his magic in icy whips that merged with acid trying to eat through the physically manifested shadows. Sebastian released him with a reluctant hiss, his wings stretching and stretching, dripping with malintent and animus. His hand was already healed, flawless as always, barely visible amongst the roiling cloud of demonic energy.

By now his childe was almost suffocating again, trying to bury himself into Harry's chest for a chance of safety, his newly formed instincts more than likely going haywire. It stoked his protective frenzy even higher as the half demon tried his best to keep handle of his sanity and not give in to baser instincts.

"Disgusting."

Both of them turned seething eyes onto the reaper who stood there in a deceptively mild stance, hedge clippers at the ready.

"And yet you say you are not beasts. Here I see nothing of the sort. Foul creatures."

Did this insignificant nothing just call him a beast? This pissant that couldn't even stand life enough that he killed himself and forever signed his soul away to Death's service? He not only insulted him, and his childe by proxy, he intruded on a personal matter between him and his mate.

Harry's features started shifting further, his bones cracking and reforming, his horns lengthening slowly. He would destroy this one. Splatter it on the ground and rub it into paste in the cracks of the cobblestone and dirt.

His magic, now focused on the new threat, weaved forward maliciously, the blue in the ice turning black with killer intent.

"Hadrian!"

The tiny squeak made him pause and he glanced down at the boy in his arms. His eyes were a brilliant vermillion, pupils slit and very reminiscent of his lover's eyes.

"Knock it off," Ciel growled tiredly, tiny fangs growing on his incisors as he bared his teeth.

Harry's lips twitched before he crooned a hauntingly discordant tune lowering his forehead to the boy's own to convey his affection. The Phantomhive huffed in satisfaction, eyelids falling shut again in his exhaustion.

With a clearer head, Harry allowed his human form to cover him again, green eyes still glowing poisonously.

"As much as it pains me to say this," he ground out. "William is right. Our actions are… unbecoming. Sebastian we will be speaking later. Reaper… scram before I scatter you across the seven continents."

William's lips tilted in a sneer but he complied without further words, turning his back to them and disappearing among the tents. Sebastian on the other hand stayed, mahogany eyes drilling into the back of his head as Harry turned and resumed his march. The soft taps in the dirt meant the crow was following. The halfling doubted he would be leaving anytime soon; at least not until they had their _chat_.

* * *

With a sigh, Harry stared at the small ball of liquid he had drawn from his cub's lips. That was quite the amount for such a little time. Looked like pneumonia more than likely caused by asthma. He had known Ciel had a weaker constitution but this was a very inconvenient time for it to act up. Had he been walking around soaked or something?

He stood and tossed the water outside of the tent, contemplating moving Ciel back with Freckles or keeping him here. They'd already practically taken over the tent William shared with his mate and he doubted the reaper would be coming near them any time soon. It had the most privacy out of all the tents but Rain, Shocker, and Freckles might mention that their roommates were missing and that could possibly be even more inconvenient later. He also… didn't want to be separated from the kid right now. But… he needed to talk to his mate and that might get heated again… Urgh…

Very reluctantly he scooped the tiny form into his arms and set out for Freckles tent with his silent mate still shadowing him. A few minutes later he stood outside the tent, shifting from foot to foot in indecision. He really didn't want to do this but dammit he had things that needed to be done. With a near silent growl, he shoved forward into the tent startling the female who was still sitting up in bed.

"Whossat!?"

"Sorry for the intrusion, Freckles."

"Oh… Savage righ'? Whatchu doin' in here?"

With limbs twitching imperceptibly to the human eye, he revealed Ciel from under the swaths of blankets he'd tucked him into as he settled him onto the bed across from the girl's.

"Smile!? Wha' happened to 'im," she squeaked as she climbed out of her bed and padded over.

"He fell ill earlier and I've been nursing him since. Hopefully it's not much more than a silly cold but… he hasn't had the best constitution since very young." Harry carefully pushed hair out of his face making sure the rough blankets created a nest of sorts around him.

Freckles frowned heavily, worry very obvious in the lines of her face. "Oh no… I didn't mean… I think it's my fault. How can I help!?"

"Your fault?" The demon made sure to keep his voice soft and curious despite the burning embers re-igniting in his chest.

"Yea… I did'n mean ta! Honest! I was jus' tryin' ta help him wash and then the mark and the water was cold…" She bit her lip, head hanging in shame. He was probably silent longer than he should have been because she spoke again quickly, "I could give 'im body heat! That's supposed ta be good for chill righ'?"

"You wish to… lay with him?"

On the one hand it was technically completely inappropriate for someone of Ciel's station to lay with a woman not his fiance and Harry's instincts were fiercely against anyone being that close… on the other hand the amusement was just too good to say no.

"If it'll help!"

Harry smirked wickedly behind his hand. Maybe this would be good pay back for the cold shoulder he'd been dealing with for the past week.

"I think he'd appreciate that. He's never been great with girls you know. Perhaps he just needs more experience."

And Harry would always prefer women like Freckles over the pink monstrosity any day (no matter how strong the spoiled little girl thought she was).

"Really!?" The smile on her face could be called blinding, lighting up all her features as she clambered over Ciel to lay next to him.

Hm. She was fond of him then. Maybe it would be okay to leave her here despite the twitchiness of his fingers. He'd sense any distress anyway… And he really should put off this chat no matter how much he wanted to…

Harry sighed and turned towards the tent flaps with a soft farewell.

* * *

 **AN: The deed hath been committed.** Ciel is officially starting his transformation into a demon! Yay! ( _Undertaker is going to be so displeased._ ) Harry sort of screwed himself and Sebastian in his petty revenge but that's okay because he's got plans... We all know how plans normally work for Harry Potter.

Anyway! Sorry for the long wait guys. Please leave a review! They keep me invested knowing that you all enjoy my story enough to take a few seconds to leave a comment. :)


	19. Revelations

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at him the moment he stepped from the tent and Harry huffed in annoyance. They both disappeared a second later to find a place to talk. There was a forest a few miles away secluded enough it suited their purposes and they both settled; Harry sitting perched in a strong oak tree and Sebastian balanced precariously on the tree across from him. The branch the crow was on swayed under his weight for a moment before stiffening with a bit of demonic energy.

"So?"

A displeased rasp.

"Well, are you going to lecture me or just stare at me?"

A slight shift of the head followed by the sound of rustling feathers.

"Ugh, of course. Look, I told you I would claim him. He's mine," Harry hissed. "Starting the process a little early isn't going to change anything!"

"It changes _everything_." The older demon's voice was soft but still full of potent biting steel. "The contract has yet to be reworked between me and the young master but now you have sealed it! I can not change any terms on a contract between two demons and now that he is turning, his essence is no longer that of a human. You have trapped me as a servant for _eternity_."

The half demon flinched at the simmering rage that twisted through the near whispered words. He hadn't meant to do that!

"Not only that, but as he is now your childe but not mine - _as he is my master_ \- our mating is no longer considered equal. As we are inseparable bar death, you have _poisoned_ our very beings with a _perverted_ bond."

Harry gaped, his mouth working soundlessly, words escaping him in his shock. With a herculean effort, he forced sound past his clogged throat, "I-I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't," Sebastian roared shadows devouring all light in the area until they were both encased in a dome of endless void. "You acted like a petulant hatchling because you did not have your way! Because your opinion was not the only one! Our time is now _spoiled_ due to your thoughtless imbecilic irreverent action!"

Harry's shoulders hunched up to his ears, a red flush taking over his face. He… hadn't had someone berate him like this since Snape in the other dimension. Unfortunately, Sebastian was much more effective. His gut was clenching in uncomfortable spasms, his heat sputtering with the weighty lead that settled upon it. His mind was running in circles trying to think of a solution… but his mate was right, he didn't know anything about this. He knew only what Sebastian had taught him and what he'd learned from experience over millennia. Nothing he'd ever done had covered demons contracted to demons.

"I-" The apology caught in his throat. What use was an apology to a demon? Nothing. "I'll find- something… I didn't mean- want- I just-"

He shut his mouth so forcefully his teeth clicked painfully.

Sebastian hadn't moved from his spot, still perched on his branch watching him like a marble statue.

Just as he'd been doing for such a long time, the halfling fled feeling his mate's stare burning into his back.

* * *

He ruined everything. Again and again and again. No matter what he did.

His demonic nature corrupted any mortal possessions he tried to keep his humanity curdled his demonic interactions. He couldn't _have anything_. He was a freak of nature. _An abomination_.

A frustrated scream echoed around him, bleating back at him in harrowing echoes that rang painfully in his ears. His claws cut through stone like butter, leaving hissing slag in their wake and he screamed again.

 _Nothing._

He should have _nothing_. He deserves _nothing_. It hurt so much less; the suffocating pain of loneliness over the raging agony of loss. You cannot miss what you never had.

Harry was a fool for ever thinking he could possibly keep something, could ever possibly thrive under the illusion of _happiness_. There was no such thing for an atrocity to the very threads of the universe. Perhaps this was his punishment? For existing? Or bending the Laws? Whatever it was… it was effective.

He probably couldn't even die either which made it so much worse. Especially because as much as he wanted to let go, to start over with no bonds, no matter how much it would destroy him… He couldn't. He'd cling to his rotten ties until all of them were beyond salvation, until all of them were suffering just as much as he. A vicious cycle he would be unable to break.

Another scream and he turned his unsatisfied claws unto himself. The walls were too easy, not gratifying, not enough. Perhaps if he hurt outside it would not hurt so much inside. It had always worked that way before, especially _then_. So he reached for every bit of skin he could, carving his inner torment for the world to see.

 _My Beloved One, what hast thou done to thyself?_

Harry snarled, his tail lashing out, wings spread threateningly. "Go away," he howled. "Go away!"

 _No._

Incoherent rage filled his chest (it took away the pain, so easy, so easy), and he lunged, falling through the intangible Being. The sharp cold washed through him like an electric shock and he shrieked as his wounds flared torturously, dropping to his knees.

How puerile.

"I am not!"

 _And yet, thou argue as one._

The halfling gnashed his teeth and bared his fangs. "I am not a child!"

 _Then, perhaps, do not act infantile._

Harry took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't lash out again. Within a few seconds his face had smoothed and wings had been pulled tight to his body. His tail still flicked angrily behind him but otherwise he no longer looked angry, even if the fire still raged in his chest.

 _Better._

"Don't patronize me, you utter bastard."

 _I would not have to if thou wouldst think before acting. To turn thy claws upon thyself is an act I forbid thou from commiting hence. Mine Beloved is precious and should be treated as such._

Harry's lip twitched in disbelief and he couldn't hold back a derisive scoff. "Precious? More like defective."

Death's form spiked, It's presence weighing heavily upon his chest and stealing the air from his lungs.

"Okay," he wheezed. "Okay, I get it! Don't talk bad about myself."

The next breath the halfling sucked in was much warmer and his shoulders sagged in relief. Pissing off a cosmic entity wasn't exactly smart, not that he'd been _smart_ recently. It did do wonders for cooling a hot temper, though. Because he did have a temper, no matter how much he'd wish otherwise. Over the years it has become much easier to control… most likely because he'd basically repressed all emotions but recently it had come back with a vengeance. And just like always it lead Harry into more trouble than he knew what to do with. Impulsive actions were not his friends… but neither was he a master planner. Which was extremely unfortunate considering all of the ties he needed to fix and cut loose.

 _Hast thou sanity returned to thee?_

"As much as it ever will be anyway," Harry muttered, gazing down at his still shredded skin. What in the world was he supposed to do about this? This situation would not fix itself the way his skin was ever so slowly knitting together. Time was not on his side.

 _Beloved One._

Harry turned his attention to Death, his fingers twitching under the agonizing itch of healing.

 _What troubles thee?_

A fang pierced his lip as the halfling gnawed his flesh in thought. He'd been lacking knowledge and that was what caused the whole mess. But… who had more knowledge than a cosmic Being? Could he ask for help? Should he? Would the creature demand anything in return? Could Harry even suck up his pride enough to reach out?

How stupid. Of course he could. He'd been alone for so long that… he thought about everything in those terms. Sure he'd pick some brains for some new knowledge every now and then but overall he was used to doing everything himself. It had been that way since before he'd known about his heritage. Perhaps… he should be thinking more of the ' _us_ ' now.

"Death…?"

 _Hm?_

"What do you know about demonic contracts with other demons."

It shifted, It's presence diminishing as it shrunk to settle itself around his shoulders. The contact sent unpleasant tingles into his still open wounds but it was easily ignored.

 _There exist many Worlds, many nuances. I cannot know everything._

The chimera's heart dropped. What else could he have expected?

 _To find a World's Secret one must search the Secret Keeper._

"Bloody helpful," he muttered disdainfully. Then grunted in pain when It's claws dug into his chest leaving chilled welts.

 _Think, Beloved One. Who wouldst know more than The Ruler?_

The ruler? Wait. No. It couldn't be that easy? Well… relatively anyway considering he was already going there.

"Lucifer….?"

 _If not Him, then who else?_

Honestly, it was an obvious answer in hindsight. He was stupid for not thinking of that damned King before but his thoughts had just been so muddy; weighed down by his own panic and pride. He'd gotten so lost in himself that- Well, Sebastian was right. At the time, only his opinion mattered and while Harry wasn't the youngest demon around he most certainly wasn't the oldest or the most knowledgeable.

Damn.

He had to fix this but… what else had his mate said? Their very beings were poisoned?

"Death, would you be able to tell if something had changed with me? Like my soul or my body?"

 _Of course. Thou art dear to me Beloved One. I See all of thee._

He waited a moment but the being said nothing more. He was going to have to push for this wasn't he?

"Then, has anything changed?"

 _Change is Constant. Flux over Stasis. Without Change nothing continues._

Oh, now It was just being a giant frozen dick.

With quite a bit of tooth grinding, Harry was able to get out, "Please. I. Need. Your... Help."

 _Anything for My Beloved Ones._

"I- I made a- mistake. I trapped my mate into an unequal bond. He said it would… would- _poison_ our very Selves. Can you see what he spoke of? Can you... help me- prevent any degradation?"

And, oh, how that felt like glass shards flowing up through his throat. He hadn't outright asked for help like this since Hogwarts and his view of that time had become very tainted. But he _needed_ for his loved ones to be safe. No matter his own state of self, _they_ were most important. Death thought otherwise which would most certainly be used to his advantage right now. To ascertain his own health, he would be more accurately able to fix whatever mess he'd caused and possibly circumvent any undue harm before it happened.

 _Thy Self is safe currently. The poison tis there but tis a drop that shant grow swiftly. Thy meeting with The Fallen will occur far sooner than misfortune couldst arrive._

Immediately, the halfling felt his shoulders relax, his claws receded from the flesh of his palms (when did that happen?), and his head and heart stopped pounding their tormenting rhythm. This could be mended as long as his plans with Lucifer held up. It would certainly be interesting to try to pick the Fallen King's brain but definitely dangerous. He had… Acirema to help him though, didn't he?

Though he hadn't known her long, he did have a slight warmth of fondness for her already and she'd offered to assist him with whatever he needed in Hell. As a spymistress for the King she was also bound to know some interesting knowledge as well. Then there was the training she'd offered… yes, Harry wouldn't mind too much asking for her help. Maybe he could be more subtle about it than with Death. The asshole just wanted to drag it from him, he just knew it.

"…. Thank you."

* * *

He sat for a few minutes longer, Death clutching at him possessively as he contemplated his options. First and foremost he needed to speak to his mate to, hopefully, clear up some of the tension between them. He'd probably also have to explain his side of things as well to maybe… possibly get the crow to understand his reasoning.

It was not going to be an easy discussion. He was going to have to dig through his past and shine light on the dark recollections. But… for his loved ones… anything...

With a sigh, Harry swirled his tongue against the roof of his mouth tasting the very oily essence of the True Name he was going to Call. It tingled in his mouth, burning not unlike carbonation, until he let it out into the world, a Summon for it Owner to heed if they wanted.

The hoarse croak of a crow soon followed, echoing up and down the empty tunnels, and Harry knew his mate had heard. Now it just remained to be seen if he'd actually come himself or send his tiny feathered minions. Obviously, he knew which he'd prefer but Sebastian had been quite cross. So, the halfling sat and waited, Death still hovering; refusing to leave. It wasn't ideal for them to meet but it was bound to happen eventually and Death obviously wanted to speak to his mate or It wouldn't be there still.

"Hadrian…"

Harry stood slowly, ignoring the creaking of his flesh splitting in some areas leaking acidic fresh blood that dripped to the stone with tiny sizzles, and turned to the entrance of the cave system he'd sequestered himself in. The demon stood there, face blank, glowing eyes assessing the state of the walls and Harry himself, skipping over Death like the entity didn't exist. It felt cold and empty, empirical, nothing at all like he was used to. Harry knew he deserved it.

"I wanted to talk… I know I made a mistake but I'd like to try to fix it."

"A _mistake_ …."

Harry grit his fangs to prevent himself from lashing out, though his tail swished irritably behind him lashing against the ground with fizzles of acid. "Yessss, a missstake!I… let my pride overwhelm my logic. I thought I knew best. A childish response- human you could say."

Sebastian stood motionless, silent, and it was slightly unnerving that Harry couldn't read him like he used to be able to.

"I would like to explain… my side of the story. I do not think you will quite understand some of the reasoning behind my actions but perhaps hearing it will…" He paused, letting the silence drag uncomfortably before continuing. "I don't know. I am half human whether you understand what exactly that entails or not, you chose me and I agreed. It cannot excuse all of my actions but-"

"Then speak, Hadrian. You are correct that I cannot understand what stupidity led to this but we gain nothing without communication."

"I think… I need to start from the very beginning…

I grew up completely human. Although, I was always considered less than one in my childhood. Raised as a slave by my own blood relations, I learned to not ask questions. Beaten constantly, I learned to not ask for help. Those are two main rules that followed me as I grew. When I turned eleven human years of age, I learned that I was a part of a hidden society. I was not a freak, I was instead… special.

I thought I could escape, be happy… Hogwarts became my home before it turned into my prison. I made friends, I learned knowledge most could never dream of and, though, the rules seemed to no longer matter, they still followed like dogs biting at my heels. Thinking back on that time is… hard, considering the sordid memories that taint them… memories that I still haven't fully faced to this day. But… hindsight is 20/20- er… well, looking back it is easier to see mistakes than when in the heart of it.

When I still considered the castle of Hogwarts my home, there was a War going on, one that put me as the figurehead due to some bloody prophecy that probably never actually existed in the first place considering how it came about… and how direct it was… and-"

Harry stopped and sucked in a harsh breath as his tail wrapped around his leg, the tip resting lightly in the bend of the hock. Death loomed, almost comfortingly, over his shoulders but still remained silent and unseen by red eyes. He was trying to summarize without going on a bitter rant.

Sebastian was still staring at him but his stance had slightly relaxed and, despite his still inscrutable face, his body language was more open. That was a good sign, a very good sign. It was enough for the halfling to let out his breath and continue softly, "I was teenager shouldering the weight of thousands of lives, bearing the responsibility when I should not have had to. But they made me feel like I belonged… or that if I could not belong there, then I could not belong anywhere. There were a lot of mistakes I could have avoided in the past but the rules...the rules I thought I had left at my blood relations were still there, silently choking me. Don't ask questions, don't ask for help. Though I have mostly worked past them, I still suffer from them to this day.

I was never very good at controlling my emotions. Instead I repressed them until they boiled over like a kettle and I practically exploded. It's been a common theme in my life, my temper. It was what caused my transformation in the first place…"

* * *

 _"Harry what's that you're reading?"_

 _Hermione's inquisitive features popped over the side of the Gryffindor common room couch. He tried to tuck it away but her greedy hands pulled the journal from his grip._

 _The raven haired wizard stood quickly and tried to get his mother's journal back. If she read that… "Mione, that was my mother's give it back!"_

 _She paused looking guilty, book held above her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. You know I didn't mean- Here." She handed it back and the wizard took it gratefully. "So, is there anything interesting that your mother wrote."_

 _Harry sighed. Nothing could keep her curiosity at bay. "It just talks about her family life mostly. She met Snape when she was young, before Hogwarts actually. I mean, I knew that from his memories but the information coming from my own mother just makes it so much more…more…"_

 _"Plausible? Real?"_

 _"Yea, that thanks," he chuckled._

 _"Anytime Harry! It's what I'm here for, right?" There was bitterness in her voice that he had never heard before. Looking at his friend sharply, he asked if she was okay. A small smile crossed her features before it melted away into something sad._

 _"You know, I thought I loved Ron, Harry, but lately he's just been so overbearing. Yesterday I was talking to Neville on the properties of the new plant that he discovered on the battleground in front of Hogwarts. When Ron came Neville was polite and friendly but… Ron, he lashed out and left poor Neville with a black eye. Said I wasn't allowed to hang out with other guys. I was his girl and no one else's. It's only gotten worse and I don't know what caused it! If he knew I was here at Hogwarts today and not at the burrow in his room I'm afraid he would beat me Harry, I really am."_

 _Harry was gobsmacked. He knew nothing of this. "Why didn't you say something earlier Mione?"_

 _"I would have but I never got the chance to. Today was the only day I could sneak out of the house-"_

 _There was a great woosh from the fireplace and Ron (everyone that was helping to rebuild the castle had been allowed into the floo system) stormed into the common room. He swung his head around like a giant bull looking for something to skewer and his eyes landed on the now cowering Hermione._

 _"There you are!"_

 _The two other builders in the room paused. Harry took a step in front of his friend blocking her from view. Hermione had always been closer to him and he had no qualms going up against Ron to protect her. That looked to be exactly what he would have to do as the gangly redhead charged forward in a rage. Harry knew he wasn't as heavily muscled as his friend but he could still hold his own with speed. The ravenette pulled Hermione and himself out of the line of fire just in time and Ron went crashing into a table. It didn't keep him down for long, though._

 _The green eyed wizard pulled his wand but wasn't able to complete a spell before the taller male plowed him into the floor. His head crashed onto the stone floor with a loud smack and his hand reacted by loosening his fingers allowing his wand to slip from his grasp. Harry barely had any time to recover before a freckled hand sent his head snapping the other way. A few more punches and his face felt like it was going to collapse inwards. Dimly, Harry could make out screaming and someone tugging on Ron. Apparently they succeeded in their task because he couldn't feel any more weight crushing him._

 _With great effort he opened his eyes to see the only three other people in the room (Hermione, Seamus, and Padma) restraining the rampaging man. Ron was able to get one hand free and he sent Hermione flying with a backhand to the face._

 _That was the last straw. Something inside of Harry snapped, a burning that ate away at his chest and spread throughout his body. At that moment and he felt his bones shift painfully and his flesh knit itself back together. The black haired boy didn't know how he looked at the moment but from everyone's faces it was terrifying. That didn't matter, though. His instincts were calling for Ron's blood and he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure. He surged across the room and tore the redhead limb from limb. Blood flew and his inner beast sang._

 _A few minutes later as he was licking his claws clean he registered the sound of sobs and sniffles coming from the corner and he glanced over to see Hermione curled in a tight ball. Seamus and Padma were nowhere to be found, and had probably fled when he attacked Weasley. He gave a low questioning whine and her head shot up in fright._

 _"Hermione?" His voice was somewhat distorted and it was sort of hard to talk with all the sharp teeth in his mouth but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He took a step forward and she curled in on herself even more. This time his voice was more of a whimper, "Mione?"_

 _"Harry?" The question was so low he would have missed it if it wasn't for his newfound sense of hearing. He nodded._

 _She slowly and shakily stood. Then she hobbled over and hesitantly touched his face. A small purring started in his chest and she giggled lightly. There was a momentary pause before she threw herself in his arms._

 _"What happened to you, Harry?"_

 _"This… This came from my mother I think. In her journals she wrote that she was from another dimension where demons existed."_

 _A small gasp escaped her but she didn't try to pull away. Instead she only deepened her grip whispering 'Oh, Harry!'. They stayed that way for a full two minutes before the portrait was thrown open and people streamed in. Harry looked up in alarm when he felt the hostile energies gathering aimed at him. He quickly pushed Hermione away before about twenty full force stunners knocked him out._

 _The next time he awoke they put the brand on his hand._

* * *

"That was the beginning of the end…"

* * *

 **AN:** Hey look! A familiar deleted scene, slightly modified and thrown back into the story! (For those of you who have read this before the modifications, how many will recognize the scene? XD I'm quite fond of it, that's why I threw it back in there!) And also a slightly longer than normal chapter yay!

Harry is definitely struggling between just blurting out his horrible history and throw mounds of salt in there with it, and trying to succinctly summarize the important parts that deal with why he is the way he is today. Poor emotional bean. Don't emotions just suck and ruin everything? :D

Anyway! Tell me what ya'll think? I live for your reviews!


End file.
